


[五十度灰AU] Fifty shades of Tony Stark/Tony的五十道阴影

by Hyperspace



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>属性：五十度灰AU，BDSM题材，Jarvis!S X Tony!M。<br/>有心理阴影的大学讲师Jarvis因为未婚妻的死亡，独自一人来到纽约开始新生活，应聘Stark企业的总裁助理，而刻薄的总裁Tony其实是一个渴望被虐待的M。一开始他们并不投缘，尽管他们在高中时代其实就已经认识了……施虐和受虐有时候并不是相互伤害，而是相互治愈。最后的结局是两个人结成人生伴侣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 1st to 10th shades of Tony

_Strike him, dear Master, then cure his heart._   
_——adapted from the velvet underground & Nico_

 

**第一道阴影：傲慢**

_Dear Mr. Jarvis:_   
_我很荣幸的通知您，作为优胜的五人之一，您已经通过了Stark企业总裁助理的第二轮面试。最后一轮面试，总裁Tony Stark先生将会亲自考核。为您安排的时间是下周二的下午1点30分，希望您能带上附件的表格，准时到场。_   
_Best wishes_   
_Pepper Potts_

Jarvis收到邮件时几乎松了一口气。面试Stark企业总裁助理是他改变人生内容的一个尝试，如果面试失败的话，也许他还会买一张机票从纽约飞回伦敦，继续在大学里教授英国文学。上一次的面试并不轻松：博士的头衔给了他很大的优势，但是全纽约所有人似乎都削尖了脑袋想要干这份差事，同侪之间的竞争压得他喘不过气来，并且毫无疑问，英式的拘谨让他受到了在场包括主考官Pepper Potts在内的一致质疑。但他还是出色的完成了任务，因此Pepper给了他一张pass，一个直达Stark企业刻薄总裁身边的机会。

（关于Tony Stark为什么突然想要把自己的得力助手Pepper Potts换掉，流言蜚语从来没有停止过，在休息室里Jarvis也听说了一些。Pepper上一次被绑架之后身体就一直没有能恢复，不能承担过分繁重的任务，但她仍然负责Stark企业最重要的决定，新招募的总裁秘书类似于Tony Stark的贴身仆人。）

但是Jarvis并不介意名叫Tony的总裁性格刻薄与否，他并不是大脑被烧掉才辞掉大学教职来这个国家当职场新人的。伦敦对于他有太多难以排解的伤痛，以至于只要伦敦雨一天不停或是他一天不离开那里，他的心就被思念所不停折磨着——他从大学一直恋爱到博士毕业的未婚妻，因为一场车祸死在了自己面前。他想要move on，他从此惧怕汽车，因此飞行到大洋彼岸是不错的选择。

几天以后，就是他最重要的面试了，但他几乎没有费多少时间准备衣着。并不是他穿得多么光鲜，只是在美国，很难买到符合他习惯的衣服，不论橱窗里展示的衣服有多么的花哨和耀眼，他还是穿着一套黯淡到几乎看不见色差的西装走进了Stark大楼。

“下午好，Jarvis先生。”Pepper耐心的在电梯口等着每一个人，带他们绕过一间间玻璃屋子来到靠窗最里侧的面试间，“请在这里稍等一下，Stark先生应该快要面试好上一位。”

话刚说完，一个打扮得无可挑剔的年轻人就垂头丧气的从面试间里走了出来，跟在他后面的，是一个带着框架眼镜、一脸严肃的棕发男子。Jarvis在网上看过他的介绍，他就是Stark企业的总裁Tony。

”布朗大学，Aha？”他手上把玩着一支铅笔，不满的向Pepper抱怨着，“现在美国大学的入学门槛真是低的离谱……Pepper，你确定你带来的人不是体育特长生？不过看他那副模样……好吧，谁是下一个？”

“Tony，”Pepper对站在一旁的Jarvis努了努嘴，“Jarvis先生已经到了，面试随时可以开始。”

Tony招了招手，示意Jarvis进来，顺手从Pepper手里接过简历。

他们坐在面对面的工业风格沙发上。

Tony大概花了半分钟翻看了他无趣的简历，70%左右都是文学评论和鉴赏，托着眼镜夸张的打量了Jarvis一眼。

“恕我直言，J。（我可以叫你J吧？）你今年多大了。”

“29岁。”Jarvis如实回答，“我想我的简历上一定写了的。”

这把年纪还出来找工作的人的确不多见，他读了四年的博士，还在疗养院里住了一年。

“我知道你写了。”Jarvis觉得Tony的语气分明就是蛮不讲理，“我只是好奇，是什么原因吸引了我们伟大的剑桥毕业生到Stark企业来当一个小秘书？”

Jarvis并觉得这算是够格的刁难，只是淡淡的回答：“Stark先生，每个人都有选择职业的自由。”

Tony的表情几乎有一瞬间是停滞了，然后他若有所思的玩弄着手上的铅笔，迅速的在Jarvis简历的时间线上画了几个圈，轻快的回递给Jarvis：“我对你这几个时间段所做的事情有疑问，能不能请你解释一下？”

Jarvis看了一眼也就明白了，不出所料，Tony质疑的第一点就是未婚妻死后自己住进疗养院的一年。如果解释了能在这场面试里占不少同情分吧？但他并不想说，那一年他几乎缄口不语，就算是现在在这件事上面也开不了口。于是他跳到前一个疑问点，也就是在他高中的时候，曾经到纽约来交换了一年。其实，对于那件事情他几乎没有印象了，但现在被Tony提起，他似乎又觉得自己似乎遗漏了什么重要信息。

“我高中的时候曾经到纽约来交换过。”Jarvis承认。

Tony咬着笔尖，眼神里带着复杂的期望，似乎想从Jarvis嘴里掏出点什么似的，“除此以外，你就没有别的想说的了？”

“没有。”Jarvis摇头，又反问，“Stark先生，我们可以忽略这些私人问题，讨论一下这份工作吗？”

刚才Tony还明显茫然的眉头因为这句话显然恶狠狠的皱了起来：“我的安排就是你的工作！我问你什么，你就要回答什么！”

Jarvis显然被这样过激的反应震住了，他条件反射的道歉：“对不起，我不是这个意思。”

而Tony甚至没有给他道歉的机会，就匆匆将他打发走了：“好了，我们的面试就到这里结束，面试结果Pepper会告诉你的。”

尽管如此，Jarvis却仍然相信这次面试是不可能通过的了。

 

**第二道阴影：善变**

并不愉快的面试经历过去之后，Jarvis并没有像之前打算的那样逃回伦敦：他觉得那样的自己太懦弱了，只能在一个固定的熟悉地点活着到底算什么呢？更何况，自己对那地方只是熟悉而且，现在并没有好感。他还在继续找工作，除此以外，还在附近的五金商店找了个可以全天打工的活。说实话这里找工作并不容易，但对于Jarvis来说难度还算不上大，他之所以不愿意太早去其他地方面试的缘故，恐怕还是因为Stark企业的拒信还没有送到吧。

不得不承认，自己还是抱有希望的，如果Tony真的反感了自己，甚至工作问题都没有谈上一句，绝不会拖到现在还不给自己发拒信。那个霸道总裁的嘴脸似乎并不像表现的那样恶狠狠的，反倒像是用力过度了。Jarvis心里想着，手上还没有停下绕绳子的动作。

因为是打工，穿衬衫肯定不妥，他穿着扣了领口扣子的短袖的polo衫，慷慨展现的手臂线条在麻绳交缠中对比分外明显，就在这时，Tony Stark猝不及防的闯了进来，他头发凌乱，甚至没有看清柜台后面Jarvis的脸。

“给我拿一百个轴承，五十段龙骨，电线，一盒A5电路板还有胶水，全都给我包起来，现在就要！”总裁今天似乎是走犀利风格，胡渣凌乱眼神疲惫语气焦躁，咖啡渍洒了一衬衫领子以至于Jarvis忍不住想要强迫症的把那衬衫脱下来洗干净（见鬼，他可从来没见人穿过这样不堪入目的衬衫），直到视线和Jarvis对视才稍微平静下来，“咦……是你？”  
“好久不见，Stark先生，我在这里打工。”凭借着文学博士大脑强大的记忆力，他已经将Tony要买的东西凑得八九不离十了，“恕我多嘴问一句，这些事情为什么不让你的手下去做？”

“全公司都忙疯了，想使唤个人太难，等送货要半个小时，我可等不及。”Tony接过Jarvis递来的箱子，潦草查看了一下，然后瘪了瘪嘴，“Jarvis先生，你好像把什么不属于我的东西放进去了。”

Jarvis低头一看，才发现刚才不小心把整理的绳子也一并塞进了箱子。

“Sorry。”

他伸手去取那卷绳子，白皙的手臂和鲜红的棉绳之间形成了鲜明的对比，以至于Tony猝不及防的倒吸一口冷气。

“等等！”Tony出声阻止道，“这卷绳子我也要了！我需要它！”

“是吗？”

Jarvis疑惑的松了手，实在想不出棉绳在电路焊接中的用处，但一卷绳子也实在没什么好计较的，也许Tony想在实验室里拿它当跳绳健身用呢？Jarvis结账的时候，Tony又在五金店里漫不经心的晃悠，一言不发的又陆续买了好几卷静电胶带和橡胶手套，直到最后Jarvis反复确认“就是这么多了？”，方才将箱子封好。

目送憋着一口气、怀抱着沉重而巨大的箱子离开的Tony，Jarvis越发觉得Tony买得太多了。他赶忙拦住了Tony，从仓库里取出推车，潦草锁了店门坚持送Tony去停车场。

全然忘记了几天前他们在面试间里的尴尬。

Tony Stark这才觉得有些理亏：“你知道，我从来不是个好人，我吼了你！你这样以德报怨真的好吗？”

”现在才觉得后悔，会不会太晚了，Stark先生？”Jarvis故意冷着一张脸反问，看Tony真的微微变脸了，Jarvis才忍不住取笑他，“不用放在心上，你现在是我的客户，这是我的职责所——”

迅雷不及掩耳之间，Tony被Jarvis用身体狠狠的按在了墙上。

心跳，漏了一拍。

“怎……怎么……”怎么回事？Tony想这样问，你想干什么？

却见Jarvis并没有进一步动作，而是弯腰整理被横冲直撞的滑板少年撞歪的推车龙头。Tony撇了撇嘴，原来Jarvis并不是想要对自己用强，而是为了保护自己不被滑板少年撞倒而已。

心里竟然觉得有些失望。

没过多久，他们就来到停车场。

奇怪的是，Tony Stark一坐进兰博基尼，就又恢复了他在Stark大厦里惯用的不可一世的臭脸。

“我不知道Pepper有没有通知你，不过我可以告诉你的是，你被录用了。”Tony从副驾驶抽屉里掏出自己的档案，那是Pepper为他准备好的，让总裁助理能够更好了解自己的文件（当然，那是Pepper写的），几乎是用凌厉的眼神强迫着Jarvis接下档案，他吹了声口哨，“很荣幸的，是吧？”

Jarvis打赌自己一定是刚刚才被录用的，他宁愿怀疑Tony的人格分裂，也不会怀疑Pepper Potts的执行力。但好在结果还不错，只有一个疑问在心里：“为什么？为什么要录用我？”

“因为……我需要你。”Tony坚定的宣布，并且再一次肯定了自己的想法，“对，我非常需要你，博士。”

说罢，Tony Stark几乎是害羞的一脚踩下油门，一路绝尘而去。

 

**第三道阴影：诱惑**

（回家之后Jarvis打开档案，有几份档案是用打字机写的，上面标着阅后即焚，说明了Pepper对于这些隐私的重视。而如果Jarvis没有错误推理的话，他蛮不讲理的总裁曾经多次拿这份档案当自己的咖啡垫，因为好几页都被咖啡渍浸透了。）

Jarvis和Tony到目前为止说话的时间甚至不足一小时，但他不得不承认看完这份档案的自己应该是世界上除了亲人和Pepper之外最了解Tony的人了。再晚些时候，Pepper直接给他打了电话。

“Tony跟我说了他的决定，我认为是正确的。欢迎来到Stark企业，Jarvis先生。到人事部报道的时间会安排在下周，不过在此之前，你必须提前开始工作了。”Pepper在电话那头叹了一口气，“你能不能去Tony家里看一看他？他已经联系工作72小时了，一天之后就是他的生理极限，我可不希望我们的Boss过劳死在家里，不然谁发我们薪水？给他做点吃的，再逼他睡一觉，记得要立场强硬点，他这个家伙是吃硬不吃软。”

Jarvis立即驱车去了Tony纽约的别墅，Pepper给他的口令让他在一系列安保系统前畅通无阻。他来到地下室，Tony正穿着脏兮兮的T恤满头大汗的调试一条机械臂。看到Jarvis进来，显然有些惊讶。

“你来做什么？”

Tony蛮不讲理将机械臂推到自己面前，机械臂上装着攻击性武器，40mm口径，Jarvis百分百确定，要真开一枪这个地下室就废了。Jarvis心里并非不害怕，但是想起Pepper的建议，“强硬点”，他冷着一张面无表情的脸逼近Tony。

“履行我的职责，Sir，你该用餐和睡觉了，请放下手里的武器吧，故意伤害雇员是违反美国法律的。”

Tony眨了眨水汪汪的眼，舌头不由自主的舔了口干涩的嘴唇，视线好几次转移又落在Jarvis的额头处。

“Darling，你看上去真是帅呆了。”

说实话，Jarvis被这样童真的表情萌到了一点；但为了工作目标，他并没有妥协，他的身高有1米9，不苟言笑时的确给了人很大的压力，他对着Tony一字一顿的预告。

“现在，我要过来拿走你的杀伤性机械臂了，你最好放手，然后带你去餐厅找一些能吃能喝的东西，如果你家里还有的话。”

“你，试试。”

Tony拿出身体里暂存的最后一丝屌气。

然后机械臂果然被Jarvis夺走，Tony被他驾着肩膀强行拖离了实验室现场。

“等等！这样很不舒服！”总裁抗议道，“如果你能！请正面抱我！”

其实是能的。所以Jarvis把Tony扛在了肩膀上。

“该死的！我要解雇你！”

争吵大概在食物端上餐桌之后就结束了，Tony开始狼吞虎咽，想必他是真的饿了，而且他的口不对心比饥饿还要严重。Jarvis几乎已经能够理解Tony说话的模式了，所有的拒绝都只不是“让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧”的欲擒故纵，而面试当天Tony对自己的刁难大概是总裁玩弄求职者的一种游戏方式。

如果说心里还有气的话，现在也早就消掉了。

Tony吃饱喝足，拿T恤下摆满意的擦了擦嘴：“唔，Jarvis，我该说什么来着？Bravo！谁说英国人只会做黑暗料理的？我喜欢你做的三文鱼排！”

“非常荣幸。”Jarvis看了看表，已经是深夜10点钟了，该安排Tony去好好睡上一觉，并且在此之前，“还有什么我能替你效劳的吗？”

嘴里已经空闲的Tony这次却意外的没有说话，只是直勾勾的盯着Jarvis，好像想要用视线把他的衣服剥下来一样用力，总裁这次依然是语不惊人死不休。

“我想做爱。”

Jarvis没有来得及控制自己就抢先翻了个白眼，他感到很抱歉。

“我现在去哪儿给你找一个杂志女郎？我以为这份工作是不用负责老板生理需求的。”

“来不及找杂志女郎了，我都硬了，就你吧，快来。”

Tony隔着餐桌望着Jarvis，用一种非常刻意和诱惑动作舔弄饭勺。

“这不可能！”Jarvis毫不犹豫的一口回绝，“我不是同性恋！”

“但我是，”Tony不知哪儿来的成就感，对Jarvis狡黠的一笑，为了让逻辑更加严谨一点，又补充，“只是现在是。”

“简直是荒唐，Tony，”Jarvis用低沉的声音冷冷的说，那模样真让人胆寒，“你如果执意如此，那我只能先告辞了。”

Jarvis没有犹豫的起身就离开了，只留下Tony孤零零的坐在餐桌上，面对自己造成的一番残局。

“嘿！你要抛弃我了吗？秘书！”他眼睁睁看着Jarvis披上外套，却依然不死心。

“看，我都湿了！”他指了指裆部，Jarvis毫无兴趣的在他面前重重关上了门。

“好吧，我知道你对我没兴趣。”被拒绝的失落无法控制的涌上来，一直干涩的鼻子此时也酸酸的。

但心里的某个地方却又开始发自内心的笑了。

 

**第四道阴影：放肆**

回去的途中，Jarvis心里还是放心不下，毕竟这是他的工作，他不想第一天就搞砸一切。走到一半时，刚想要打电话给Tony叮嘱他早点睡觉，Pepper的电话却先打了过来。

在得知Jarvis没有确认Tony已经熟睡就甩手离开之后，整个人都变得歇斯底里。

“我说过，叫你看着他！你永远不知道他会搞出什么事情来！！”Pepper似乎也在赶路，电话那头传来急刹车的声音，“Jarvis，赶紧回去！老天保佑你能在半路截住他！”

“抱歉，我现在就回去，Potts小姐。”Pepper这样夸张的反应终于让Jarvis意识到事情的严重性，他赶紧调转方向往Tony家赶去，完全忘记了现在根本不在工作时间，“对了，虽然有些冒昧，但是能给我Stark先生情人的联系方式吗？他刚刚告诉我他有生理需要了。”

“该死的Tony！他的情人可以开一整年的纽约时装周！”又是急刹车的声音，Pepper忍不住暗骂了一句，“但是他根据心情审美也不一样，他有说他要哪一个吗？”

“没有，”Jarvis就知道事情会变成这样，正想跟Pepper抱怨Tony的荒唐，“他倒是说要我，不过我不是同——”

“那你就跟他做，Jarvis先生！拜托了！”Pepper斩钉截铁的制止了Jarvis关于取向问题的澄清，“只要能保住他的命，还能让他乖乖待在家里，你的牺牲不会白费。”

“Aha？”Jarvis整个人都傻在那儿了，“这不可能。”

“有什么问题吗？”Pepper不屑的撇了撇嘴，“现在的女孩子都不会介意，好吗？这只是性！又不是让你爱上他！”

Jarvis已经快要放弃抵抗了：“总而言之，我先过去看看他。”

Pepper高跟鞋的声音在空荡的停车场里回响：“辛苦你了。”

Jarvis赶到Tony家里的时候，房间里灯火通明，却空无一人。根据现场推断似乎Tony在Jarvis走后百无聊赖的参观了自己家里的每一个房间，然后就换上衣服出去High了。好在这种事情经常发生，Stark家的每一辆跑车都内置了GPS跟踪系统，可以即时联网汇报位置。Jarvis在电脑上查到Tony的位置，将坐标导出到Stark公司开发的智能手表上，连水都来不及喝一口，就急匆匆的追了出去。

Tony流连的地方是红灯区的一家夜店，刚刚到点已经人满为患，门口排了很长的队。Jarvis花了点钱贿赂人高马大的黑人守卫，凭借身高优势强行分开人群挤了进去。进去后才发现里面简直整个是一团乱，他没用多少时间就找到了Tony，他站在舞池边主吧台的正中央，点了九层的香槟塔，正站在叠得高高的椅子上往下倒酒。他却不好好倒，价格不菲金色的香槟像喷泉一样撒向人群聚集的舞池，周围穿着性感的夜店小野猫们简直快要疯掉了，她们闪闪发光的手指不停的往Tony的胯部蹭着，Tony似乎很吃这套，站在椅子上就跟她们一起扭着腰。

“Come on! Let’s party! Let’s get the dance started!”一边发神经一边给周围人敬酒，“To DJ! To Bass Guitar! To Ladies!”

然后有个化妆成猫的舞女爬上来桌台来翘着臀部亲了Tony一口，又偷了Tony的钱包，开始往外撒钱，Tony跟周围的人一起哈哈大笑。

”宝贝儿！看我！我快变成穷光蛋了！”

“我正在看着。”Jarvis明显心情糟糕的声音猝不及防的响起。

“Jarvis! Ouch!”

Tony被突如其来的不速之客惊的愣在那里，小短腿没有站稳整个人就从椅子上重心失衡的倒了下来。好在Jarvis及时握住了他的腰，才把他从那危险的地方拽了下来。

“别闹了，Sir，跟我回去。”

Jarvis拽着Tony的胳膊就要往外走，周围的人群怎么可能答应，男人女人们三五成群的拥上来想要拦住两人，挽留Tony，问他想不想再玩一次“跳水”，Tony顿时兴致勃勃。

但是Jarvis的表情显得更加阴郁了，几乎处在爆发的边缘。

Tony很好的充当了导火索的角色：“喂，秘书，你没权利干涉我的私生活，我想干什么就干什么。”

“是吗？”Jarvis不怒反笑，天知道他现在的表情在阴森的灯光下是有多恐怖，“你确定你不会后悔？”

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，咽了一口口水：“不，我后悔了。带我回去，拜托了，我只想安静的滚一次床单。”

然后Tony惊呼一声，因为Jarvis又一次不知道哪儿来的力气，把Tony整个人举过头顶，固定在肩头；然后，Jarvis打开一瓶摇晃均匀的香槟作为武器，以一当十的杀出了夜店。

“yahoo!这可真他妈刺激不是吗？”直到走出一段距离，Tony还在津津乐道刚才的冒险，他似乎想抓着Jarvis的手臂再来一次“喷射”，却突然胸口一抽，整个人瘫倒在了Jarvis怀里。

“你怎么了，Tony？”Jarvis检查他的心跳。天，他的心跳太快了，几乎一分钟有两百跳。

“血……血压，高的快要爆掉了。”Tony仿佛垂死的兔子一般蹬了蹬腿，从口袋里掏出一瓶镇定剂，一股脑倒进嘴里，“别动，Jarvis，抱着我，我觉得冷……好冷。”

Tony的身体诚实的不住颤抖。

Jarvis脱下外套，整个裹在Tony的身上，他们两人就这样在人来人往的路边恢复了好一会儿。终于镇定剂发挥效力，Tony可以走路了，Jarvis才搀扶着他去了停车场。

这一次是他们两人第一次共同驾车回家。Tony的精神一蹶不振，借着幽暗的灯光侧着脑袋打量Jarvis的侧脸。每当与对面车辆会车的时候，他都能感觉到Jarvis的脸不自然的僵硬着。

“嘿，伙计，你还行吗？”Tony紧了紧Jarvis的外套的领口问他，“你似乎不喜欢开车？”

“我的确不太敢开夜车。”Jarvis回答，也许是气氛一反Tony Stark式的聒噪而变得安静，Jarvis开始相信跟Tony交流也不是那么难的事情了，“上一次我连夜赶路时，我的未婚妻因为车祸丧生了。”

“真是抱歉。”Tony挠了挠脖子问道，“你这次不会害死我的吧？不会吧？”

Jarvis聚精会神的盯着前面，甚至没有看Tony一眼。

大概过了好久，他才听见Jarvis说了什么。

刚开始他没有听清楚，然后想了想才弄明白。

“我发过誓，再也不会让任何人被我伤害了。”

 

**第五道阴影：试探**

沉默并不能很好的解决问题，今晚还有很长一段车程给他们来打发时间，Tony试着给他们之间找一些有趣的话题。

“你是剑桥的文学博士，”Tony问，“不知道你对哪类文学作品感兴趣？”

“戏剧。”Jarvis不假思索的回答，“莎士比亚，韦伯斯特，德莱顿。”

“唔，不明觉厉。”Tony打了个酒嗝，“你真是一个有文化的人，不像我……我从小到大就没看过几本文学作品，我只记得小学的时候曾经从老师办公室里偷了一本，嗯……穿裘皮大衣的维纳斯，很精彩哦。”说着，Tony还忍不住挑了挑眉。

Jarvis不情愿的皱了眉头：“小学生不该看这种书。”

“你是指哪种书？”Tony明知故问，“男欢女爱？还是小皮鞭抽得啪啪啪？”

“两种都不行，说实话，我的同事曾经做过调查，这种色情小说会给孩子们留下心理创伤，导致成年后的一些行为失常……”Jarvis说到这里愣住了，“我没有特指你，Sir。”

“就算你特指了我，那又有什么？该知道的东西总会知道的不是吗？博士，你难道敢说你就没看过这种色情小说？”Tony将脚跷在了窗玻璃上，戳着Jarvis的脖子问，“你可要从实招来。我听说英国人可是最闷骚的了，表明上装得一本正经的模样，其实心里也和我们美国人一样浪荡……”

“好吧，”Jarvis无奈的承认，“我的确看过。莫索克，萨德，德克洛……凡是文学史上著名的这类小说，我全部都看过。我们当时有一门课就是虐恋小说鉴赏，实不相瞒，我的分还不低。”

“我喜欢你的渊博，大个子。”Tony拍了拍Jarvis的肩膀，“跟你说话节省了我30%的智商。”

“但是我有自己的保留意见。”

“什么保留意见？”

“虐待与被虐待，我认为这种行为只是一种心理失衡的补偿性依赖，并不是真正的爱情；所以每一个故事的结局，都不是美好的，不是吗？虐恋只不过是一种感官失衡而已，发展到现在，已经变成了色情业的一种符号，并没有真正的意义。”

“Jarvis先生，”Tony严肃的托着腮斜视他一本正经的脸，文艺界人士有时候也会让他觉得厌烦，“你是在指控这些文学史上著名的受虐狂和施虐狂都不配拥有真爱吗？”

“如果你坚持认为，我的确是这么想的。”Jarvis回答。

“草，你这混蛋！”Tony说着，两人都没有来得及思考，托尼便一把探过身去狠狠吸住了Jarvis的嘴唇，笨重的呼吸充斥着车厢。

视线被挡住，Jarvis什么都看不见，而前方似乎刚刚闪过一道亮光。

“见鬼！你给我让开！”Jarvis一把重重推开Tony，同时狠狠的踩下一脚刹车，重见眼前景象的时候他几乎冷汗直冒。那辆差点撞上自己的车甩了一个可怕的尾才逃开自己的轨迹，要是刹车再晚踩上一点点，就是真的昨日重现了。明天新闻上报道自己害死了Stark企业的总裁时，记者们绝对不会不添上一笔八卦自己曾经车祸害死了自己未婚妻的黑历史。

“Sir！如果你疯了请让我给你联系医生好吗？千万不要再干这种事情！”Jarvis狠狠一拳砸在车喇叭上，汽车发出凄惨的呻吟，“这会害死你的。”

Tony眨巴眨巴大眼睛辩解：“我刚才要是没亲到你我现在一定也死了，是饥渴死的。”

说出的这种话自然是没有得到任何回应。

“J，你生气了？”Tony仿佛受惊的小兽战战兢兢的伸出爪子试探，“你干嘛不理我。”

Jarvis仍然沉溺于刚才的惊恐中难以恢复。那种猝不及防的恐惧，仿佛海底火山的缺口，伺机想要爆发。他好不容易才忍住了，回答了Tony一句“我送你回家”，才继续上路。

这一路才是真正的安静。

等到两人双双回到Tony的家里，Tony坚持要求Jarvis今晚住下来，不要冒险深夜回家。Jarvis也是心有余悸，何况Tony家有剩余的客房，他衡量再三最后还是答应了。看见Tony安全回家，Jarvis悬着的一颗心也算是放了下来，他不是个记仇的人，今天又白住在老板家里，照顾老板也是应该的，于是他去厨房倒了一杯果汁给Tony。

Tony接过果汁的一刹那，好了伤疤忘了疼，觉得自己拿到了世界末日的免死金牌，又问Jarvis：“你现在不在生我的气了吧？我就知道，不然干嘛给我倒果汁啊，心疼我哦～”

Jarvis有些哭笑不得。他是个理性的人，自然不会没自制力的和臭名昭著的Tony Stark生气。Tony Stark有很多种不为人知的面具，挥金如土的花花公子，心理年龄未成年的冒失鬼，傲慢刻薄的高智商天才，但尽管如此，他也是会在夜晚的寒风中被冻得瑟瑟发抖的脆弱的家伙，虽然他同时还是一个强迫症泛滥的贱贱的受虐狂。

突然也不知道为什么，Jarvis就想要戏弄Tony一下。打定主意，他伸手夺走了Tony手里的杯子，将那杯果汁一饮而尽。

Tony如他所料的露出了失望的神情。

但他觉得这样还不够，远远不够好玩。Jarvis想起五金店遇到那天滑板少年差点撞倒他的时候，自己将他按在墙上，无意间瞥到一眼Tony惊慌失措又忍不住非常享受的样子，便又像当时那样控制住Tony的手臂，将他整个人都按在了墙上。

顺水推舟的，Jarvis狠狠咬上了Tony的嘴唇，攫取了一个算得上暴虐的吻。

他应该是把这些天受到这祖宗的气全部都出掉了吧。

Tony被迫仰着头，动弹不得，水汪汪的大眼睛再也不敢四处张望了，而是紧紧闭着，睫毛还轻轻颤抖。

“你……这是什么意思？”Tony嘶哑着嗓音问。

“刚才在公路上的事情，想给你一个教训，免得你下次再乱来。”Jarvis说着又给Tony倒了一杯新的果汁，抓住他的手让他自己握住杯子，“这样一来我们就扯平了。”

“我记得你说过你不是同性恋。”Tony颤巍巍的指控。

“但我在剑桥读了8年书，你觉得对这种事情我能陌生到哪儿去？”Jarvis学着Tony谈论色情小说的样子恶意的挑了挑眉。

“Shit，”Tony自认倒霉给了墙壁一拳，脚下开溜，“下次提醒我离你远一点。”

“乐意之至。”

 

**第六道阴影：秘密**

Tony的家里有很多个空房间，但他坚持给Jarvis安排在自己卧室的隔壁，尽管那并不是装饰最豪华的客房，反倒像一个小小的储藏室、佣人房似的。难不成，自己当真成了Stark总裁的管家了？好在Jarvis并非喜欢抱怨的人，荒郊野外能有个地方住就得感谢总裁的大恩大德了。这房间简陋的倒像他小时候的卧室，让他不由自主的想起过去的一些事情。

他小时候并不是一个坚强的孩子，这并不是说他懦弱，而是因为他过分的善良。他明明比其他孩子都要高出一截，但他并不愿意伤害别人，反倒常常因为个头被其他孩子捉弄。他感情丰富，直到现在他的母亲还总提起他小时候读王尔德的《巨人的花园》时突然嚎啕大哭起来：当孩子回到花园时，他的手脚都被刺穿了，但他却笑着对巨人说，这些都是爱的痕迹啊。后来他读了高中，才知道那个孩子就是隐喻的基督，他被罗马人抓去了，戴着荆棘王冠，手脚被钉在十字架上处死。Jarvis曾经百思不解为什么这样恐怖和血腥的故事，会在全世界的每一个教堂里毫无遮掩的展示给别人看，就好像爱本身就意味着伤害对方一样。  
Tony在隔壁的房间里发出莫名其妙的噪音，弄得Jarvis也睡不好觉；但那噪音其实并不大，就好像烦扰Jarvis思绪的并不是Tony发出的噪音，而是Tony就在自己隔壁这件事一样。Jarvis决定起身去看看Tony。也许自己真的应该宽容他的任性，再照顾他一点，毕竟他付了不菲的薪水雇佣自己这样做。

他起身披上衬衫，敲了隔壁的门。

“Sir？我听见你还没有睡着，你还好吗，在干什么？”Jarvis问。

“我不好！我在打飞机！走开，不要打扰我！”门内传来Tony闷在被子里的声音。

Jarvis无奈的耸了耸肩：“Sir，你才没有，我也是男人，好吗？你何必用这样没有水准的谎话骗我。你这样闷在被子里会不能呼吸的，焦虑症会越来越严重，这在晚上可不太好，容易引起失眠障碍，影响第二天的工作。”

Jarvis苦口婆心的唠叨戛然而止，Tony意外赏脸的打开了门，一脸被失眠折磨的模样：“我怕说的谎太圆，就把你哄走了。”

Jarvis会心一笑。

“要我进来陪陪你吗？”

“感激不尽。”

于是，Jarvis就这样在正式工作的第一天晚上，就顺利的爬上了霸道总裁的床。

Tony虽然嘴上念叨着有色词汇，但其实真正要做什么也是有心无力，他实在太累了。不知道多少回，他都是这样，感到焦虑就去工作，工作累了却发现失眠，失眠之后越发的焦虑，又通过工作弥补这种感觉。要不是亲自走进这样的生活，Jarvis恐怕永远也不知道这位举世闻名的企业家的生活有多么单调和枯燥——更不用提他还没有什么朋友。Jarvis的体温比Tony低一点，也许Tony天生体温偏高，因此当他蜷缩在Jarvis怀里的时候觉得很舒适也很平静。没过多久，他就沉沉的睡去了，直睡到第二天下午，没有凌乱的思绪和莫名其妙烦扰的噩梦。

唯一让Jarvis感到失望的是，Tony第二天醒来看见自己在厨房忙碌，甚至没有倒一声早安就拍拍屁股走进了实验室，真是一只养不家的白眼狼。

“你对那些陪过你的女伴都是这样做的吗？”Jarvis用口令擅自打进内线电话质问Tony，“恕我直言，Sir，这样可不太礼貌，有失男人的风度。”

“男人的风度？”Tony不情愿的翻了个白眼，“她们可没有在一睁开眼的时候就从我枕边消失！”

“你是在不满吗？我吻了你，但是没有和你上床？”Jarvis一针见血的说，并且是当面说，因为他端着午餐进来了。

“我……”

“我知道你喜欢这种刺激、棘手的调调，不管对男人女人都是这样。”Jarvis侧着头说，这对他来说是一种非常严肃的姿态了，“但相信我，要是真的发生什么，你是不会愿意的，你不是一个坚定的人，你们有办法永远控制住局势。你是在玩火，你知道吗？Stark先生。”Jarvis最后的那句话几乎低沉到听不见了，Tony的年纪不小，但在他心里，仍然只是一个需要照顾的孩子，“好好照顾自己，不要这么不珍惜自己的身体。”

Tony努力睁大眼睛对上Jarvis的视线，而他的眼圈却是红红的。

“也许是我错误的期望了你，你根本就不了解我。”

“甚至没有人能真正了解自己，”Jarvis说，“但这不能改变我在努力做你最值得信任的人的事实。我是你的助手，Tony，你玩世不恭，但你不能把我当成你一天换一轮的床伴，这对我不公平。”

“我没有把你当作无足轻重的人，你知道我的，我只是偶尔有些讨人厌罢了。”Tony迟疑的低下头，甚至不敢和Jarvis对视，“只是有些事情，我仍然在考虑要不要告诉你，会不会还是太早了，你会不会不能接受……”

“告诉我。”Jarvis毫不迟疑的提出自己的要求，“或者现在就把我辞掉也没有关系。”

Tony挤出一脸苦笑：“Pepper刚刚还打电话问了情况，她说，要是我把你也给气跑了，我这辈子就活该再也找不到一个助理了。”放下手中的电路板，他迟疑了一会儿，终于叹了口气，“好吧，你跟我来。”

 

**第七道阴影：欲望**

Jarvis万万没想到就在两人的脚下还有一处秘密的地下室，规模仅仅比工作室小了一点点。Tony打开秘密通道，两人乘着电梯下降了有三层楼的深度。这样的设计是为了隔音，Tony买下了这一块地皮，地底的空间全都是属于他的。沿着点着长明灯的走廊一路向前，地下室又被分成了许多小隔间，自循环设备让每一个房间全都恒温恒湿。

“天哪，这看上去简直是军方要塞。”Jarvis忍不住惊叹道。

“Well，从保密级别上来说，比军方要塞还要高。”

Tony搪塞着，似乎在犹豫该带Jarvis进哪一个房间，攥着钥匙的手不停颤抖着。最后他停在了走廊尽头处，一扇最不起眼的门面前，命令Jarvis摊开手，将钥匙丢进Jarvis手掌里，耸了耸肩：“就是这儿了，你自己进去看吧，我在外面等你。”见Jarvis愣在那里，他又补充，“别看了，只有这一间，其他的都是储藏室，用来分散注意力的。”

“你不和我一起进去吗？”Jarvis问。

“不用了，这种状态进去我会觉得不舒服。”

Jarvis点了点头，拿钥匙旋开房门，房间内昏黄的灯应声打开，照亮整间屋子一排排暗色的器械。

首先是各种不同形状鞭子。那种骑术选手惯常使用的马鞭，坚硬、有弹性，用皮条包裹着藤密织而成，顶端覆盖着柔软的皮革；还有从小到大列成一排的水蛇鞭，让Jarvis不由自主的联想到中世纪的鞭刑，那最长的鞭子长得吓人，成年男人挥舞起来似乎可以轻松将皮质沙发打出无法恢复的裂痕，更不要提打在人的身上会肿成什么样子了；还有那种流苏形状的短鞭，看起来很脆弱，但精致程度好像一件艺术品，每一条流苏的顶端都密密麻麻镶嵌着刺，触摸上去酸痒难耐。

鞭子的旁边还有几卷绳子，Jarvis一眼认出其中的一卷就是Tony在自己打工的五金店里买的。那是红色的棉绳，旁边还有一个水桶，吸饱水后的棉绳富有弹性，能够紧紧的勒紧肌肤留下一个星期都难以消除的红痕，但要是没有控制好，勒得再紧一点，就会导致肢体因为缺血而坏死。绳子旁边，是几卷崭新的静电胶带，用来封住口鼻，使人不能发出声音，或是体验窒息濒死的感觉。

除此以外，Jarvis在另一面墙上看到很多穿着特制服装的模特，那些服装或是用皮革或是用橡胶制成，每一个模特都戴着眼罩、面罩、项圈、乳夹、贞操环、手铐和脚铐等各种各样的东西，甚至还有男性用的束胸，将人的胸腔紧紧箍住来剥夺呼吸，却不知为何又能将整个人的身体装饰成一种难以言说的艺术品。

Jarvis不得不承认那是美的，但却是一种不该存在在世界上的残忍的美。

他再走近一点，发现每一件衣服都是手工制造的，并且每一个模特身上的用品材料质地和装饰也通通配套，他不得不怀疑Tony将自己的工匠精神也带进了这个房间。

房间的中央，是一些大型的器械。有能够放下天花板的升降台，用来悬挂人体；有经典的四柱大床，每一个柱子上都焊着铜环，幔帐是深红色的丝绒质地，床垫用整块的牛皮缝制；还有禁闭室，如同埃及法老的人形棺，用合金材料制成，堪堪可以容纳一个穿着拘束服的成年人，隔光隔声，锁上之后除了触觉以外的所有感官就都被剥夺了。

还有一些随意搁在墙角的木器，都是为了惩罚准备的，看外形来自于中世纪的刑具，Jarvis在剑桥图书馆的中世纪文献里看到过一些。倒吊的刑架、旋转的木轮、束缚四肢的沉默的大提琴。Jarvis相信其中有一些东西是Tony亲手做的，但似乎绝大部分他还没有用到过。

而房间的正中央，却是一把突兀的、用旧了的学校木椅。

“现在你什么都看见了，感觉怎么样？”Tony不知道什么时候出现在了Jarvis身后。也许是Jarvis进去的时间太长了，Tony不放心才不得不进来，“这个房间连Pepper都不知道，除了我以外，你是第一个看见它的人。”

Jarvis眨了眨眼，借着幽光有些迷惑的看着Tony，眼前的这个人，还是自己第一次面试时针锋相对的刻薄总裁吗？

“干嘛一直看着我，我的脸上有什么东西？”

“我只是无法想象出你使用这个房间的样子。”

“有时候我觉得难受了，我就拿着图纸躲在这里做这些工具，我就会觉得很放松。”Tony扫视了房间一圈，深深吸了一口气，鼻腔里涌入浓郁的皮革味道，天啊，那真是好闻，“我会就这样坐在那把椅子上，想象有人用绳子捆住我，然后在我身上使用一个又一个的刑具……我亲自做给自己的刑具……我害怕的拼命挣扎，然后那人就封住我的口鼻，将我塞进那个又黑又安静的铁壳子里，就这样囚禁了我一辈子……”

“够了，”Jarvis摇晃Tony的肩膀，将他从罪恶的幻想中带回现实，“我们回去吧。”

“怎么？你觉得不舒服了？”Tony挣开Jarvis的手臂，有些厌恶又有些委屈的打量着他一眼，“我说你不了解我，你不相信。是你自己提出要到这儿来的……”

“我没有，”Jarvis攥住Tony的手，拉着他离开，却怎么也拉不动，“我们上去再说，好吗？”

“……你抓着我的手，它抖的好厉害。”Tony说，“你心里还是在害怕我吧？何必呢？你变了，Jarvis，当时的你可不是这个样子的，当时的你很温柔，你抱着我的肩膀跟我说，一切都会好起来的。虽然我明知道我不可能再好了，这些年里它只会变得越来越严重、越来越龌龊，但我仍然感激那时候你对我说的话……”

“我？”Jarvis终于也开始莫名其妙了，Tony自从下楼之后整个人都不正常了，“抱歉，我不知道你在说什么。”

“够了，我觉得我整个人像个小丑一样！”Tony说着，恼羞成怒的甩开Jarvis的手臂，擅自冲出了房间。走了没多远，他又停下，“别忘了，我还是你的老板，我不放你离开，你这辈子都别想回你那该死的海岛！”

 

**第八道阴影：迷幻**

Jarvis当然没有离开，他是一个言出无悔的人，尽管勉强留在这里简直尴尬极了。好在Tony的房子足够大，只要Tony愿意，随便躲在哪一个房间里自己这一整天都不会见到他。但有时候事情就是这样奇怪，Jarvis不需要露面、甚至不需要发出声音，只要“Jarvis存在于这所房子的空间里”这个命题成为事实，Jarvis的存在就如同空气一样具有侵略性，Tony忍不住百爪挠心。最后，当Jarvis终于做好晚饭并且布置好单人餐桌之后，是Tony首先决定撤退了。

“我想出去放放风，我一整天没玩耍都快要憋死了。”

他看上去似乎已经完全恢复了，穿着刚刚干洗店送来的范思哲西装，定制的ferragamo内增高皮鞋，甚至打了花里胡哨的领结，一看就是要去流连声色场所的标准装束。Jarvis注意到在刚才事情之后短短的时间里，他甚至刻意的刮了胡子又洒了香氛，这对于不习惯修边幅的他来说，偏执的有些过分。反倒是平时注重外表的Jarvis，却穿着隔夜皱巴巴的衬衫套着围裙，手指上还沾着没有来记得擦掉的黑胡椒酱。

“我可以跟您一起去吗？”Jarvis请求道。

“恐怕不行，”Tony眨了眨眼，露出一副“非常遗憾非常抱歉”的表情，甚至刻意将Jarvis从头到脚扫视了一遍，嘴上讥讽道，“慈善晚会可不招待你这种衣冠不整的助理。”

一如既往的，Jarvis没有如Tony所愿的摆出受到伤害的样子，而只是顺手将刚刚煎好的配意大利面的牛排利落的倒进了垃圾桶，诚恳的点了点头：“知道了，您的批评的很对。”

Tony恶狠狠的咬了口自己的嘴唇，摔门而去。

等到Happy送他回来的时候，他已经喝得不省人事了。

“要我说，你们之间闹什么矛盾了吗？他在路上一直不停的臭骂：Jarvis你这个不要脸的金毛猫头鹰，活该吃一辈子死老鼠，”Happy热心的跟Jarvis一起扛着Tony将他送到沙发上，“这样和老板相处可不好，你才上任第一天。”

“我做错了事，这是我应得的。”Jarvis看到Tony那副烂醉如泥的模样，愧疚感涌了上来，“我先送他回房间睡一觉去。”

“他酒量不大，记得给他服解酒药。”Happy最后叮嘱。

“不用担心，”Jarvis摊开手掌里躺着的一包冲剂，“刚才你扶他进来的时候我就已经准备好了。”

“我看出来了，你真是一个好助理。”Happy说，“真不知道Tony不爽你些什么。”

“不是什么了不起的大事，只是他性格比较敏感，虽然平时总是装出一副毫不在乎的样子，其实心里还是计较。”Jarvis苦笑一把，把Tony拦腰抱起。

“没错，我也是这么觉得。好啦，既然有你我就放心了，再见。”Happy挥了挥手，晃着轻松的肥屁股离开了，刚才把Tony扛上来真是费了不少劲。

而被Jarvis公主抱着走的Tony，也迷迷糊糊的醒了。他睁开眼，正看见Jarvis耳侧的碎发，呢喃一句：“Jarvis……在干嘛……”

“送你回房间睡觉，Sir。”他紧了紧搂住Tony的手臂，好让Tony躺得更舒适一点。

“哦。”Tony似懂非懂的应了一声，“你这个高鼻子的猫头鹰。”

Jarvis停下脚步，天知道他现在有多想大笑，瘪了瘪嘴角，他才继续往前。这房子真大，这走廊真长，好像一直走不到头：“就不能换一种说法吗？”

“……活该去吃老鼠。”

“谢谢。”

将Tony送回床上后，Jarvis去卫生间接了一杯水冲了醒酒药给Tony喝。他甚至犹豫了一下要不要给Tony吃药，因为他明明已经安稳的睡着了。但是他还记得Pepper在档案里提到他不喝醒酒药醒来容易头疼，考虑再三，Jarvis还是不得不将Tony摇醒哄他吃药。

被剥夺掉睡眠的Tony显然很不开心，摇头晃脑的想甩开Jarvis对自己的禁锢，Jarvis不得不将浑身发烫的Tony抱在自己的怀里，他才显得安分一点。

好不容易，Tony才喝了一小口，然后又喷了出来：“我要喝酒，你不要拿自来水驴我。”

Jarvis又哄了哄Tony，说这真的是酒，他尝不出来是因为喝太多，嘴淡了，要再喝一大口才会有感觉。Tony竟然相信了，举杯将整杯水都倒进了喉咙里。最后一滴液体刚刚沾上嘴唇，机智的Tony就脸色一变发觉自己上当了，刚想要把整杯水全部都吐出来，却被两片凉凉的东西封住了嘴唇。

几乎是蜻蜓点水般来不及反应的一下子，等到Tony想要去追问那到底是什么时，已经再也寻不到了。Jarvis替Tony盖好被子，确认一切都好，就退了出去。

又是一天的午夜了，但他并没有在这里住下，准备好了Tony明天的早餐就搭最后一班公交回到了自己的住处，一路上，心里满是疑惑。

他也不知道自己究竟是为什么突然亲上了Tony的嘴唇。他有些后悔了，像那种情况，他明明只要捂住Tony的嘴就可以的。就好像昨天晚上将他按在墙上的强吻，那真的是自己想要玩弄一场恶作剧吗？还是有别的其他原因？他想不通，他觉得自己不可能在这么短的时间爱上一个想要自己虐待它的男人，但这种感觉真的说不上来，就好像Tony的嘴唇上被恶意涂抹了LSD，意志一个不坚定，舔一下就上了瘾。

 

**第九道阴影：回忆**

Tony也并非一直都在外面惹麻烦和麻烦人，偶尔他也有想要埋头在家做研发的心情。由于有了前车之鉴，Jarvis不分白天黑夜的奔波在公司和Tony的房子之间，Pepper很高兴Jarvis分担了不少自己的任务。Jarvis时常都要把那里当成自己的第二个家了，尽管他刻意无视了Tony特殊的癖好，但对他但关心却没有什么时候松懈过，如果一切止步于这种暧昧，那倒也不错。

一个月后，Tony Stark研发的新能源系统在原型机实验中获得了极大的成功，Stark企业股价大涨，一时间Tony又成了媒体界炙手可热的人物；这又恰巧碰上Tony高中母校的150周年庆祝活动，也想来凑这份热闹的高中校长宣布率先为Tony Stark颁发学校的“特殊成就奖”，尽管他在这所学校只读了一年，不耐烦的修完课程就去MIT读本科了。考虑到Stark企业的声誉，替Tony领这种名不见经传的奖的任务就落在了Jarvis身上。

“我给你做了个新名牌，”当Jarvis提到这件事的时候Tony打发他说，“Stark企业总裁首席执行助理，助理界的CEO。”Jarvis接过3D打印的名牌，在Tony的注视下别在胸前，转身却又扔进了垃圾桶。但就是这样无足轻重的小事，却无形中影响了他们原本混沌却平静的生活。

和Tony一起受到嘉奖的是Rhodes上校，他也是这所高中毕业的学生。当然，Jarvis更愿意相信他是校方为了防止Tony缺席的尴尬，特地找来撑场面的老好人。例行讲话结束，Jarvis代表Tony和Rhodes一起上台领奖，他陌生的面孔引起了很多想要见Tony本人的学生的不满，但在他发表演讲宣布Tony打算提供一百个Stark新能源项目的实习岗位给在读学生之后，大家都变得非常满意。而与此同时，Rhodes却一直暗自用疑惑的眼神打量着这个金发碧眼的高个子男人，直到他的爱国演讲完毕，从主席台上不依不饶的追了下来。

“Jarvis！你是Jarvis对吧？”他有一张难以辨认的黝黑的脸，但在咧开嘴露出淳朴的笑容之后就变得让人印象深刻了，“James Rhodes！我是你的同班同学！”

Jarvis有些难以置信的瞪大了双眼，等再次确认了他宽阔的肩膀和一口洋红色的牙龈之后，终于确定他真的是自己高中时代的朋友，James Rhodes。

校庆活动结束之后，在Rhodes的坚持要求之下，他带着Jarvis去了附近的酒吧喝酒。

“我在主席台上就在想，你不就是那个英国来的大个子交换生吗？你只上了一年就提前回去了，真没想到还会在这里遇到你！”Rhodes上校喝了口啤酒，遇到老同学整个人都很兴奋，“那时候我们还一起出去打过篮球，不知道你有没有印象，我们还约定要保持联系的，但是你走之后没多久我就被西点军校录取，两年的封闭式训练，过得不如畜生，真是抱歉。”

“我现在在Stark企业工作，做Tony Stark的总裁助理，今年刚开始的。”回忆起高中时代，Jarvis显然并没有Rhodes那样愉快。

“Stark？你在替他工作，你为什么会找他……你还在跟他有联系？”Rhodes口不择言的问道，“我以为他们家给了你封口费，不会让你再见到他了……”

“封口费？你在说什么？”Jarvis终于开始怀疑是不是哪里出现了问题，坚决的追问Rhodes道，“能给我解释清楚吗？这到底是怎么回事？”

“你不知道当时发生了什么？这……这不可能啊！”Rhodes起先有些不敢相信，但Jarvis冷峻表情并不像抵赖或是欺骗，他压低声音凑上前来问他，“那我问你，要不是Stark家给了你好处，你干嘛提前退学离开了？”

作为交换生提前退学，这原本是Jarvis不想提的事情之二，去Stark公司面试的时候Tony也追问过细节，但他保持缄默，而现在Rhodes几次三番提到这件事和Stark家有关，他怎么还能继续保持沉默下去呢？

Jarvis紧皱了眉，从公文包里掏出一包烟，点燃一根，缓缓吸了一口。

“我没有退学，是学校主动提出让我转学，条件是我不要声张，为了维持学校名誉：我被一个患有精神疾病的校工绑架在标本室里，因为学校没有重视被囚禁了好几天，最后还是警方介入才将我释放了出来。虽然我曾是这里的交换生，但我对这个学校并没有好感；尽管我答应了他们的条件，我想我是不得不答应的，但并不代表我不厌恶这个地方。”

但是Rhodes一脸惊讶的表情却并不是因为被真相震撼：“Jarvis，你知道这不是事实！这只是一个借口，我也曾经答应替他们说谎，但是面对我这个朋友你又是何必……”

Jarvis掐灭那根烟：“James，我并没有说谎——”

“可是你明明知道当年出事的不是你，是那个Tony Stark！”Rhodes把声音压到最低，表情却用力得狰狞，“我是亲眼见到他们把你带走的！原谅我当时真的不懂事，我以为这只是你们之间的交易，后来他们为了让我帮他伪证那个是你被绑架了的谎言，才送我去了军校！我没想到就这样他们控制了我整整两年直到那个Howard Stark出车祸死掉——”

没有熄灭的烟头烫得Jarvis的指腹刺痛而肿胀，仿佛被一只剧毒的蝎子狠狠的蜇了一口，毒液顺着伤口一直流进大脑里——如果Rhodes没错，自己也没错，出错的，难道是记忆？

“被那个校工绑架和囚禁了好多天的人是Tony Stark！他读高中的时候才只有14岁，那个校工是个该死的是个恋童癖，又有暴力倾向，天知道那几天他对Stark做了什么！后来学校发现了这件事，也找到了Tony，但他的父亲Howard担心这件事情曝光出去对Tony的将来和Stark企业的名誉都会不利，就一起商议找一个好打发的替身替他们背黑锅。你是交换生，又快要离开，简直是替罪羊的最佳人选。所以他们收买了你，告诉媒体是你被他们绑架了……”Rhodes的话听起来是如此符合逻辑，让Jarvis无法反驳，“但我以为这件事你是知道的，我以为他们给了你好处让你闭嘴，可是看看现在……天哪，他们到底对你做了什么？”

“他们……他们……”Jarvis的手在老酒吧的橡木桌面下紧紧握成拳，骨节分明，“他们催眠了我。”

这样想来，事情就说得通了。

未婚妻死后，他在疗养院住了一年，出院的时候做过一次精神测试。从报告上来看，他的一切都很正常，但心理医生却在他临走时提醒他，在催眠时发现他曾经被下过强烈的暗示，触发词正是这所高中的名字。每次提到这所学校，他总会不由自主的想起自己被校工绑在椅子上，关在阴森恐怖的标本室里的记忆，但那记忆是如此单薄，仿佛只是一片印在脑海里的幻灯片一样。如果当真是如此糟糕的记忆，就好像未婚妻死去的那次，那应该会是痛彻心扉的感觉，但那记忆却没有。

在想起Tony密室里的摆的那把椅子，墙上那酷似标本室的装饰，还有他所说的那些话，他对似曾相识的态度，每一条线索、每一个信息，都在下达这样的暗示——

“你永远都不知道我曾经经历过什么。”

永远都不知道。

他曾经。

经历过什么。

但他其实是知道那些事情的，正如Tony所说的那样，他还曾经抱着他安慰他：没关系，一切都会好起来的。

他后来是忘记了，而Tony却是故意装作什么都不知道。

他怎么能这样做呢？

他把自己当作什么了？

他怎么能在这样的利用和欺骗过自己后，还要自己这样全心全意的照顾和包容他？

 

**第十道阴影：内疚**

Jarvis将装在玻璃盒子里的奖杯放在客厅的茶几上时，Tony已经不耐烦的自己在厨房里偷喝牛奶了。

“Jarvis你是不是故意在偷懒，不然怎么去了那么久，我整个人都快被饿晕过去了。”Tony利落的将剩下一点点的牛奶盒子扔进水槽里，Jarvis回来了他怎么可能有兴趣再喝这东西，“事实上我已经决定了如果你再过十五分钟还不回来，我就出去买甜甜圈和cheese汉堡。但是既然你回来了，换你出去买。”

Jarvis一声不吭的走进厨房，将另一只手上抱着的外卖纸袋打开，露出里面的汉堡、鸡翅和甜甜圈，“吃吧。”

Tony拆开一个汉堡，狠狠咬了一口，囫囵一下之后，对Jarvis吐吐舌头。

“我说你今天是怎么了，闷闷不乐的，是不是被学校里那群老山羊给欺负了？”

“我今天遇到了Rhodes，他是我的高中同学，所以我们两个谈了谈……”  “是那个一身腱子肉的Rhodes欺负了你对不对？我等下就替你去教训他，他——”Tony的言论并没有得到Jarvis的共鸣，他想一定是哪里出了问题，“可他是个老实巴交的人，你们之间能有什么矛盾呢……”

“Rhodes跟我说了你高中时被校工绑架，你的父亲为了掩人耳目收买他的事情。”Jarvis直接坦白，Tony也算是求仁得仁了，“那件事情我也牵涉在其中，你那大局为重的父亲也收买了我，让我去冒充你做受害人，是吗？”

“……是。”Tony难堪的承认，气氛尴尬到极点。

“媒体报道了我被绑架的消息，但是他们不知道的是，那个校工在那几天里都在不停的虐待和强奸你。你那渴望受虐的毛病就是这么来的吧？”如果可以，Tony真希望他能说得委婉一点，这些过去了很久的事情被这样不加掩饰的提出来，还是让人头皮发麻。但他没有办法否认，这就是真相，这就是当年的的确确发生的事实。

“没错，他的确这样对待了我。”Tony咬了咬嘴唇，“我要感谢你，是你保住了我的名誉。”

“你没有否认，这很好。”Jarvis勾起嘴角冷笑一声，双手撑在桌面上将Tony整个人固定在椅子里无法动弹，沉默而缓慢的逼近他，直勾勾的锁死他的眼睛让他无法躲避视线，“那你能给我解释一下吗？为什么我帮了你，替你背了黑锅，你们Stark家的人却还要把事情做绝到这个地步？给我催眠，把我蒙在鼓里？为什么？”

“对不起。”Tony小心翼翼的向他道歉，“我不知道事情会变成这样子。”

“你不知道事情会怎么样，那谁又知道事情会怎么样？难道是当时傻乎乎相信自己是在帮你的我？”

Jarvis的平静的语调下是逐渐燃起的怒火，纵容和无视这件事发生的Tony，还有始作俑者Howard，他们每个人都有错，唯独自己是无辜的，可他们都明哲保身了，自己却偏偏是被愚弄的那一个。但他毕竟是善良的，他还在等Tony的答案，也许Tony会给他一个让人满意的解释，也许他会把十几年前的旧怨一笔勾销？

但是过了好久Tony都没有说话，他仿佛放弃了所有澄清的信心，Jarvis甚至已经不指望从Tony口中得到什么结果了，他们只是僵持着，仿佛笼中的困兽。

直到突然，Tony的眼里不受控制的流下大滴大滴的眼泪，他啜泣着抱住Jarvis的腰，颤抖着发出哭腔：“对不起，我不知道该怎么向你道歉。我欠你的东西，我没有能力补偿你……要不然，你揍我一顿好了，我绝对不会还手；你要是还觉得不解气，你怎么对我都行，或者你杀了我也行……”

Jarvis将Tony从自己的身上粗暴的推开，重新固定在椅子上，这一次他控制得更紧了，他用双手钳制住Tony的手腕，拿膝盖顶在他的两腿之间，他高大的身体仿佛一堵墙，冰冷、坚硬、不可洞穿，“不要碰我，也不要这样想，你以为我会如你所愿吗？不要装作我不知道，不知道你享受这种过程，我越是恨你，越是伤害你，你就越是会觉得满足。而现在的我，根本没有义务来配合着满足你，所以……不要动，否则我不会像上次那样傻乎乎的回来自投罗网，我会从这里彻底消失，永远。”他轻声在Tony耳边威胁道，他的残忍就如同他的包容一样不存在底线，有时候Tony甚至疑惑他是怎样做到的，他越是愤怒，就越是优雅，别人料想他输的很惨，却不知道他早已经控制了一切，他把这样骄傲和富有的Tony Stark，逼迫得连一小口呼吸都需要乞讨，“我是一个如此卑贱、赤贫而又自由的人，你永远都不会知道我去哪儿了，但你没法从这里逃走，Stark总裁。我会握着你最肮脏的所有秘密，监视着你的一举一动……”

“别离开我，我什么都答应你！”Tony从Jarvis的头颅旁侧过头去，带着嘶哑的哭腔，“你究竟要我怎么做才会满意？只要你说什么，那就是什么！”

“我不会离开你的，我还要陪在你身边呢。”他温柔的一口吮住Tony的耳垂，纳进口腔，用牙齿狠狠咬噬上面的软骨，“你务必要你好好享受这一次，因为你将发现，有些事情不论如何挽回你都再也不会得到了……就像当年那个善良而愚蠢的我。”

Tony的软骨在Jarvis的嘴里发出清脆的“咔嗒”声，那声音从颅骨穿进耳膜，好几次都让Tony以为自己的耳朵就要被这样咬断了，一大股眼泪不受控制的从他紧闭到眼角渗出来，沾湿了Jarvis的嘴唇。明明是如此痛苦和羞辱的一件事情，但他的身体却开始不受控制的躁动起来。他不由自主开始联想自己这辈子最羞辱的回忆，就像这样被捆在椅子上，求生不得求死不能，把身体的控制权都全部交给另一个人，自己卑微的好像一只随时都会散架的傀儡。

Jarvis打量着Tony红肿的耳朵，似乎很满意这样的效果；然后他依次侵犯了Tony的锁骨、喉结，那些地方在他湿润而灵活的舌尖舔弄过后，留下红色的痕迹，Tony的下体也开始逐渐成型。Jarvis的膝盖顶在那里，因此挣扎的时候，Tony的腰总是不由自主的向那里摩擦，然后Jarvis将整条腿都搁在了他的腰上，不停用膝盖蹂躏着那里，Tony疼得再也忍受不住，放声大叫出来。

“闭嘴，你这个浪荡的婊子。”Jarvis用低沉的声调侮辱Tony，他捏住Tony的下巴强迫他面对自己，满意得打量着在自己的折磨下他逐渐迷离的表情，“你喜欢我这么叫你，是吧。”

“Jarvis……”Tony又是害怕又是渴望的喊出他的名字，Jarvis还没有给予他说话的权利，他违规了，回应他的是Jarvis冰冷的手指握住了他火热的前端。Jarvis皱着眉，打量着Tony一身松松垮垮的休闲装。

“这衣服真是麻烦，我们为什么不把它脱掉，然后下楼去换一套别的衣服。”

Tony立刻明白了他指的是什么，他要带自己去地下室的那个房间，他是真的想要让一切变成无法挽回的地步。

但是Tony无法动弹，并不是因为Jarvis还钳制着他的四肢，而是Jarvis命令他不要乱动。他只好配合的坐在那里，亲眼目睹Jarvis一件件褪去他身上的衣物，然后将他打横抱起走下了楼梯。


	2. the 11st to 21st shades of Tony

**第十一道阴影：臣服**

躺在Jarvis怀里的Tony安静的出奇，仿佛一只温顺的猫，将柔软的腹部暴露在侵略者面前之后，就丧失了它骄傲的资本。他们来到地下室，Jarvis将Tony扔在冰冷的皮质床垫上，Tony冰冷的蜷缩成一团。

“宝贝，”Jarvis头一次这样喊他，那声音在满是回声的房间里真好听，他在站成一排的模特之间徘徊，侧了侧头征求他的意见，“你来决定吧，到底想要穿哪一件？”

“不要……不要这样。”Tony就连抵抗都变得那么无力，“放我走好不好，给我点时间把事情调查清楚，我们总有其他办法解决问题，我会补偿你的。”

“像这样补偿我有什么不好吗？我以为你想要这些。”

“我是想要这些，但我更在乎你，Jarvis……要是你愿意原谅我，我愿意再也不想这种事情了，我可以把这里的东西都销毁掉，扔掉……我们忘掉过去的阴影，我们从头来过好吗？”

“从头来过的人是我，而你，只能堕落在自己不现实的渴望里。”

之前也好、现在也罢，Tony从来没有选择自己想要什么的权利。

别人给他的，就算是痛苦，也只能勉强当作快乐来品尝。

Jarvis随手从模特身上拿了手铐、眼罩和鞭子，用眼罩蒙住Tony的眼睛，拿鞭子牵着他的脖子，将他带下床来，把他的双手分别铐在床头的柱子上，命令他弯腰摆出迎接被进入的姿势。皮鞭在他的身上移动，从嘴唇，到下巴，到胸前，一直到最后致命的部位。Tony的渴望完全被点燃了，他的双腿根部不受控制的微微哆嗦着，他不由自主的弓起了脊背，Jarvis手的高度刚好可以用皮鞭来回玩弄他的睾丸和臀缝，那里的皮肤柔软而敏感，有细微的皱纹，可以抚摸、可以亲吻，但更适合蹂躏。Tony有着婴儿般弹性质感的身体，当鞭子的手柄陷进他肌肤的深处，那里诱惑的凹陷下去，油脂从皮肤表面分泌出来，在暗处闪着光泽，仿佛早已经准备好被进入。

尽管身体得到了长久渴望的东西兴奋的发狂，他的头脑还保持着理智：现在还不是沉溺于此的时候，他还是想要原来的那个Jarvis，这比他身体的愉悦还要重要，如果可以，他想停下手中的动作，他们两个人都应该静静……在Jarvis的逗弄下，Tony情难自控的颤抖着，咬紧嘴唇好让自己不发出声音。

“叫出声来，你不喜欢吗？”

三根手指粗暴的伸进自己的口腔，搅动着他的舌头和牙齿，抽离时带出一大股晶莹的唾液。Tony吃疼的发出喘息，与此同时被束缚的手臂已经麻木到失去了力气，他整个人都无力的瘫软下来。  
Jarvis从身后搂住了Tony的腰，紧紧固定在自己的腹部前方，他的手握住Tony分泌着汁水的前端，用的手掌来回揉搓；Tony的臀部抵在Jarvis的腿侧，Jarvis箍着自己是那样的紧，以至于Tony能够感受到Jarvis的那个器官——让人遗憾的是，那里一点兴奋的预兆都没有。

Tony从肋骨里传来的钝痛更加厉害了，如果这样强迫的性对给予和接受的两者都是一种折磨，那又有什么必要持续下去呢。

“放了我吧，Jarvis。”Tony再一次央求他，“强迫你自己面对这么一个不堪的我，究竟有什么意思呢？”

“闭嘴，你没有权利和我谈判。”

“如果你真的那么恨我，你就该拿这条鞭子抽死我，把我的耻辱昭告天下，让我没有脸面再活在这个世界上；而不是像现在这样犹豫不决，说什么用我渴望的东西惩罚我，又说什么要永远陪在我身边的话。”Tony今天的情绪已经不知道是第几次失控，但Jarvis知道的是Tony又哭了，“你知道为什么吗？因为你永远不应该拿我最渴望的东西惩罚我！这不公平！这很痛，远比鞭子的滋味还要疼上一百倍！”

Jarvis被Tony这样一哭，心里也有些犹豫了。

在事情还没有查明之前，自己为什么一定要这样做呢？就算这一切Tony有错，他也有自己的苦衷，一手造成这一切的人是Howard，而他已经死去很久了。而不论如何，Tony都是Jarvis拿自己做交换救出来的孩子，当年把他救了出来，心里还是有怜惜的，现在又怎么可能重新把他往火坑里推呢。

Jarvis混乱的揉了揉头发，伸手摘掉了Tony的眼罩，解开束缚他双手的手铐。Tony滩在Jarvis怀里仿佛一滩融化的雪水，湿漉漉的，睫毛、身体，还有心里。

“我们回去，好不好。”Jarvis温柔的抹去Tony眼角的水渍，拿一块床单包裹着他的身体。

Tony有气无力的呢喃着面前男人的名字，张了张嘴，好像想要说些什么，“Jarvis……”

Jarvis凑近去听。

“如果下次又像这样，而你其实不在生我的的气，你就吻我一下好不好？”Tony央求他，“我这个人迟钝极了，总是分不清什么是痛，什么是快乐……”

Jarvis不假思索的轻轻吻住了他的嘴唇。

“我们回去吧，Sir。”

 

**第十二道阴影：旅行**

后来的几天他们很少提这件事，Jarvis都在这件事上受了不少委屈，Tony试图暗中调查当年那个给Jarvis洗脑的心理医生，原本的意图只是希望能请医生给Jarvis再安排一次催眠，将他脑内被封存的记忆释放出来，这也是他目前唯一能做的补偿了。但越是调查越发现事情的古怪，那心理医生没有自己的诊所和联系方式，倒好像受雇于某一个隐蔽的机构。

“神盾局。”Tony咬着甜甜圈将找到的资料给Jarvis看，“这是我父亲Howard参与成立的机构，当年一手遮天过，不过现在已经式微了；现任的局长是Nick Fury，他一直在和我取得联系希望Stark企业对他他们继续提供赞助和扶持；我怀疑他们用了未经批准的技术对你进行了催眠。”

Jarvis正端着一杯给Tony的咖啡，那些资料摆在面前让他分外惊讶，没想到Tony还在执着于这件事。

“Sir，不用再去找那个心理医生了，过去的就让他过去吧，那只是一段记忆而已。”他将那些资料整理起来，推到餐桌尽头，“如何过好当下的生活，才是我更加关心的，您复活节有什么打算吗？”

Tony受宠若惊：“你是说……你要跟我……”

糟糕，脑海里想到了一些不太矜持的念头。

“是Potts小姐提醒我的，她说您忙了两三个月，需要度假，让我做安排。”

不知道为什么Jarvis这么说，让Tony觉得有些失望，原来不是他要主动约自己出去啊。不过想想也是，Jarvis怎么可能做出这种露骨的行为，他又不是自己，他把自己剥光了摸得快射，身体还是一点反应都没有，控制力好得吓人。

“我不知道啊，有什么推荐的吗？”

Jarvis打开文件夹，快速的看了一眼：“Potts小姐推荐您去Tahiti岛，她已经联系好了那里的芳香理疗师，针对您的焦虑症会有一定的帮助。这座岛位于太平洋南部，此时仍处于秋季，气候宜人。”

而其实Tony更关心的问题是：“那你会不会跟我一起去？”

“抱歉，Sir，其实我还有其他的工作需要处理，这可能会占用假期的一些时间，但对于您度假回来回归工作是有很大帮助的。”Tony脸上显露出明显的不满，拒绝就拒绝，还要摆出这副十分感动的样子，随即他听见Jarvis说了一句“但是”，心情大好，“但是我向Potts小姐表示，Sir您一定不会同意一个人去度假，所以她同意我带着工作陪在您身边，确保您的假期更加顺利。”

“去去去！我去还不行吗？”Tony乐得手舞足蹈，“既然这样，你干嘛不早说。”

“因为我不确定您愿不愿意我在非工作时间段内跟您在一起。”

Tony噢了一声：“联系Pepper，把你的工作时间改成每周7天，每天24小时”。

“Sir，这样似乎不太合适。”

“那就想个合适的理由。”

Jarvis打包了Tony行李，联系了私人飞机，在一个风和日丽的早上把Tony从被窝里拉出来，打包一路带到了南太平洋。确切的说，是等Tony Stark完全从睡梦中清醒过来时，自己已经飞翔在太平洋的上空了。

“噢，这真酷。”Tony站在舷窗上打量下面的大片白云和蔚蓝深海，这场景他不是第一次见，但一想到Jarvis就在自己身边，不由自主的就表现的像个孩子一样。Tony打开机载屏幕，屏幕上显示了飞行高度、飞行轨迹和位置。

“等等，我发现这边有个小岛也叫Jarvis，我把它买下来给你，等下就去那儿度假好不好？”Tony一本正经的问。

“对不起，Sir，您有Jarvis收集癖吗？”Jarvis抱怨着，“我以为有我一个就够你受的了。”

Tony无法反驳的呵呵一笑：“我就想为你花点钱。”

Jarvis紧了紧领结：“我之前联系Potts小姐提出您的要求，修改劳动合同，根据最新的劳动合同来看，我明年账户上的钱就够把这座岛给买下来了，如果我想要的话。”说罢他还对着Tony来了个90度鞠躬，表示，“谢谢老板。”

Tony的笑容突然就变得很悲伤：“你就不能稍微示弱让我多一点存在感吗？真是的！男人有钱就变坏！”

“这句话说的正是您吧，”Jarvis反驳，“以为有钱就什么都能买到的也是您啊。”

“但是我用钱可我买不到你，”Tony冲Jarvis眨眨眼，“所以这份工我打算用身体去赚。”

Jarvis假装糊涂：“我没懂您的意思。”

飞机一落地，Tony就穿着花衬衫租了游艇出海游泳去了，当然，Jarvis也随行。直到开到一片广阔的、远离海岸的海域，他们才停下来。就这样坐在游艇的甲板上晒日光浴。他们带了一天的食物和水，Tony说要等到天黑了，看到南半球的星空才会离开，只有在这里，才能看到很多纽约地平线以下的星座，然后他真的这样做了。

夜晚，浪潮退去，两人周围的海面平静而黑暗，只有远处标示返航航线的灯塔和天上闪耀的星辰。

“我真没想到居然能和你躺在一起看星星。”Tony身上裹着毛绒绒的毯子，侧躺在Jarvis的怀里，“我以前对天文学的认识不过是课堂上教授讲的那些物理定律而已，但是从人类的角度看上去，星空很华丽，这就够了。”

“是啊，”Jarvis点点头，“像钻石。”

“我不知道是海面治愈了我，还是因为有你在，Jarvis，我觉得那些平时禁锢着我的压力统统都消失了。”Tony像猫一样蹭了蹭Jarvis的胸口，懒惰的伸展了四肢，确认一般的闻了闻属于Jarvis的味道，然后又重新蜷缩成一团，“我想因为是你在的缘故。”

“谢谢你，Sir。但我只是个普通人，你把我想的太万能了，我有很多事情办不到，这份工作也常常搞得我焦头烂额、各种烦躁，我是说……我远远没有你想象的那么好。”

“但你对我而言就是这么好，我离不开你了，怎么办？”Tony突然撑起上身，打量着Jarvis，“你是真的人类吗？会不会我也被人催眠了，产生了幻觉，而现在其实我正傻乎乎躺在游艇上跟一只海鸟谈恋爱？”

“……我不认为我们在谈恋爱。”

“……请首先否认你是一只海鸟。”

“我不是一只海鸟。”

“谢谢。”

他们继续躺着，Tony的试探又一次失败了，果然，Jarvis只是对他好罢了，没有想要当他男朋友的意思，追男人真是一件不太容易的事情，就算你们接了吻上了床，也不代表发生了什么，Tony甚至有些同情曾经追自己到死去活来的那些人了。

大概又过了许久，在Tony决定可以再来一轮的时候，并且可以尝试软的不行来硬的的时候。

“Jarvis，我打算在我家里给你批一间办公室，配套员工宿舍，为了你更好的为我服务，提高办公效率。”

“Sir，你们公司的员工福利真好，但是我可以拒绝吗？”

“不可以。”

Stark总裁得意洋洋，但似乎忘记了一件事情：刚刚是谁还承认了钱不能买到Jarvis的？

 

**第十三道阴影：求爱**

在Tahiti的假期经历令人愉悦。

他们租了一间别墅，Jarvis的房间就在靠近峭壁的方向，视野很好。

通常Jarvis白天还是需要处理各种各样烦杂的工作，而Tony则会愉快的下海游泳、开着摩托艇沿海岛四处打转、或是和度蜜月的小情侣们一起BBQ，他从来不缺玩乐的灵感。而Jarvis最不欢迎的，就是他拖着被海风腌咸了的身子偷偷溜回来，在房间里惹事生非，打扰自己的工作。

通常这种时候的Tony让人抓狂，因为他是铁了心不想让自己无视他。乱摸键盘，拔电脑电源，用wifi连自己办公用的打印机打印网络上以自己为主角的黄色小说，只有他想不到，没有他做不到。好在Jarvis面对这样的情况有自己的应对策略：只要将他的Sir推倒在床上，按住四肢一番禁锢，世界就太平了，除了他的胸口还忍不住呼哧呼哧兴奋的起伏着。Jarvis猜这也是Tony的终极目的，千辛万苦的一番捣乱其实也就是为了被自己这么压一下，却没有意识到Tony在下一步很大的棋。

工作完成到差不多的时候，他陪Tony去了一趟水族馆。水族馆规模很小很破，里面没有几个人。他们在隧道里观察了海底各种各样的鱼类，其实他们都不知道这些鱼叫什么名字，最后Tony总结，大眼睛的像自己，小眼睛的像他。但是后来Tony又觉得这样很不公平，也不符合事实（当然！）：那些大眼睛的Tony鱼总是又蠢又笨，被小眼睛的Jarvis鱼一追赶，胆子都要吓破了，但自己的确是很聪明的，Jarvis对自己也没有那么凶。

之后他们还去做了芳香理疗按摩，披着浴巾背面向上躺在竹床上，技师用精油替他们放松肌肉，房间里播放着轻音乐，Tony不知不觉就睡着了。Jarvis没有让技师将他喊醒，而是披了件衣服，自己将他扛回了房间。Tony第二天早上在床上醒来之后，足足傻笑了十几分钟：要说起来，自己什么样的生活没享受过，却还真没享受过不论在什么地方睡死过去，第二天都能在床上醒过来的待遇——这种待遇只供应给五岁之前的小孩。

但面对自己的追求，Jarvis的态度始终是——拒绝的。

“为什么不考虑一下跟我在一起？”某一天晚上他们在海边散步，Tony又忍不住这样问。

“保持现状有什么不好的吗？”Jarvis就在他身旁并肩走着，但他们不能手牵手，这一切都是Jarvis的错，“我不想和我的上司搞出同性绯闻来，这是也是我在Stark企业工作的职业道德。”

“去你妈的职业道德，你就不敢讲出点看起来像那么回事的理由？”

“我担心自己已经没有什么东西能给你的了。”

“你现在给我的就足够了，我想世上没有其他的人能从他们男朋友那里得到像我从你这里得到的一样多。更何况，感情只是一种关系，除此以外我不再需要别的什么。没有你的时候，我也能活着；你在以后，我只是过得更好而已。”

“我觉得我自己还不够了解你，你的性格难以捉摸。”

“等你完全了解我的时候，你看着我满身缺点的那副模样恐怕就要反胃了，我们之间还有什么激情和吸引可言？如果我的性格内容是100%的话，我想你至少已经了解了65%，恭喜及格。”

“我也不喜欢做那些……施虐的把戏。”

“我们可以从普通情侣开始做起，这没关系。”

Jarvis不可置信的瞪了Tony一眼，他想Tony是真心在追求自己。

“可是我们都没有好好滚过一次床单，你怎么知道我是不是能让你满意。”

Tony听罢，兴奋的一把扯过Jarvis的手，拽着他就往回跑。

“小心脚下！”Jarvis只来得及喊了一声，前面的沙滩刚刚被潮水浸得潮湿，Tony踩上去毫无意外的滑倒了，连同Jarvis一起倒了下去。又一阵海浪冲来，将他们的衣服全部淋得透湿，好在Jarvis翻身撑在Tony身上替他挡住冰冷的海水，却没料到Tony恩将仇报的在下一次海浪袭来时把快要爬起身的Jarvis又拉下了水。

“你是不是又皮痒了，Sir。”Jarvis无奈的一把抹去脸上湿漉漉的沙子。

“反正都已经湿了，”Tony一语双关的谈论着，“我全身都湿了。”

Jarvis总觉得自己要是再不将Tony拎起来带走，他真的会在大庭广众之下强迫自己跟他来一场野战。在他的循循善诱之下，Tony这才忍受着内心骚动的欲望，装作若无其事的跟Jarvis回到了别墅。

他们本来是在两层不同的浴室洗澡的，但Jarvis洗着洗着，就被裹着浴巾的Tony强行闯了进来。他们在浴室蒸发的水汽的掩护下认认真真接了一个吻。Jarvis的口腔很干燥，笨拙却有力；而Tony的口腔一直都是湿漉漉的，他的舌头灵活的搅动进Jarvis的口腔，好奇的探索他的牙齿、上颚、下颚，直到Jarvis难耐的反击回去。

他将Tony按在浴缸里，淋浴头里的水不停的喷在他们身上，好像无数条细小的舌头舔舐他们的身体。Jarvis分开Tony的腿，将它们架在自己的肩膀上，一边抚摸着Tony前面的炽热，一边用沐浴露探索后方的甬道。

“J，你真是太温柔了。”Tony发出一声舒适的叹息，张开身体接纳那根润滑过的手指。手指进入的时候没有遇到任何障碍，Jarvis几乎花了半个小时的时间替Tony扩张和按摩，直到Tony首先在自己手掌里释放了一轮，才将那些东西都随水流冲去了，重新抱住Tony的身体调整两人之间到一个合适的姿势。

“可以吗？”Jarvis最后一次征询Tony的意见。

“都这个时候了，你还问我这种问题……”Tony简直被气的不知道如何是好，“要是我说不可以你给我滚，你是不是还当真给我滚啊！”

“怎么可能，我又不是修道士，都这个时候怎么可能还忍得住。”

——只是装装样子罢了。

Jarvis忍着内心的想法没有说出口，不然Tony一定会觉得自己很吃亏。

因为充分扩张的缘故，他们之间的第一次尝试就完完整整的进入到了深处。

“吻我。”Tony请求着。

Jarvis将Tony整个人都抱起来，如同考拉一样挂在自己的身上，高大身材的优势在这里得到了绝佳的体现。

Tony已经难耐的自己动了起来。

“Sir，你现在这个样子千万不要让别人看到。”Jarvis拢了拢Tony的头发，评论道，“太诱惑人犯罪了。”

“闭嘴，好好做爱，不要用眼睛到处看。”

“……遵命。”

Jarvis开始大幅度的动作，刚开始Tony还偶尔嘲讽一下Jarvis的技巧拙劣，但没过多久，Tony就喘息着勾住Jarvis的脖子，连说话的力气都没有了，只剩下了断断续续、嘶哑的呻吟。

“没错，没错。你是花花公子，我的床上功夫绝对是不如你的。”占了上风的Jarvis反唇相讥，“还好这次是我来，要是换成你，我恐怕我现在就忍不住哭出来了。”

Tony委屈的吸了吸鼻子，还好这次他忍住了没有哭，为自己挣得了一些尊严。

“跟自己喜欢的人做，感觉是完全不一样的。”

“……我知道。”说着，他又一次加大了动作的幅度，“但是你喜欢更激烈一些的，是吧？”

急速的抽插让Tony觉得疯狂，他一口咬住Jarvis的胸口好让自己不发出难堪的声音，嘴唇轻颤，脑海里幻想着的……是Jarvis上一次将他捆绑在床柱上，蒙上他眼睛的场景。

“请……像这样，从里面撕裂我。”Tony意乱情迷的说着一些情话，“不要仁慈，就像这样狠狠的……”

随即他们两人几乎同时忍不住到了顶点。

Jarvis小心翼翼替Tony清洗了干净，抱着他双双躺在床上休息了一会儿。

他从背后搂住Tony的腰，Tony将脚踝塞进Jarvis小腿之间。

他感到一种铺天盖地的安全感围绕着自己，他觉得只要有Jarvis在，自己这辈子就再也不会受伤害了。

 

**第十四道阴影：契约**

几天之后他们回到纽约，军方举办了一个与军火商之间的会议沟通未来武器的研发方向和商议订单。这个会议很重要，Tony必须要出席，可是等Jarvis准备好资料去见Tony时，却见他并没有如同想象的那样穿戴整齐坐在客厅里等待，而是穿着破T恤一身油污的躺在汽车底盘下捣鼓什么东西。

“Sir！”Jarvis埋怨的将文件甩在桌上，想方设法想要将Tony从脏兮兮的车底拽出来，“我昨天千叮咛万嘱咐让您做好准备，你总是把我的话当成耳旁风！赶紧去给我洗澡换衣服啊！”

“等等，等等，马上就好了。”Tony从车轮附近发出闷响，“淡定，深呼吸，3，2，1，搞定啦！”

说着，不用Jarvis动手，Tony自己从车底爬了出来，拽着Jarvis坐进驾驶室，对着仪表盘一番操作。

“智能导航安全系统启动。”

一个机械音猝不及防的响起，Jarvis愣怔的看着车窗玻璃变成了半透明的颜色，内置的LED屏幕自主显示出导航路线图。

“很好，一切正常，”Tony擦了擦脸上的汗，这让他的脸看起来脏的更厉害了，“Jarvis，你来试试吧，这个系统在晚上可是特别的好用，保证你连过马路的老鼠都能检测到。”

“Sir，你这是……”Jarvis有点不可置信的样子，他虽然是文学专业出生对高科技非常陌生，但他的知觉敏锐，他一眼就看到Tony用来启动汽车的钥匙上，夸张的刻上了自己的名字——感谢3D打印技术。

“这辆车是送给你的。”Tony摆出一副中东土豪脸暧昧的搂过Jarvis的肩膀，“我的赌友们喜欢送情人豪车钻戒，但是我看那些你也不喜欢，所以我就开发了一个能夜间导航的系统，这样即使我不在你身边，你晚上开车也很有安全感啦。”

“我很感动，Sir。”Jarvis彬彬有礼的微笑着，“但你请把你的脏手从我的身上拿开，再去洗个澡，不然我们真的赶不上会议了。”

“……呸！”

他们赶去参加会议的时间卡的正好，Rhodes看到Jarvis的时候有些分神，不过Jarvis假装跟他并不认识。会议结束散场的时候，Justin Hammer见Tony后面跟着的金发碧眼的Jarvis，不怀好意的嘲笑他，“给自己找了个小情人吗，Tony Stark？”Tony气的眼睛都鼓起来了，活动活动下颚刚想回击，没想到Jarvis笑着揶揄：“事实上，Hammer先生，我才是老板。Sir只是为一切买单，让一切变得酷炫。你知道当秘书很不容易，总是要一天24小时围着笨蛋老板团团转，不知道真相的人总是问我，你是不是被你的老板包养了？但是我想说，不，从本质上来讲，应该是我包养了他。”

Tony点点头，Hammer的秘书忍不住哈哈大笑起来，Hammer觉得很尴尬，他甚至没反应过来究竟是从哪一句话开始Jarvis连带着把他给一起嘲讽了。

“走吧Boss，我们还有别的事情要忙呢。你也是，再见，Hammer老弟。”

“是的，Sir。”

回去的路上，Tony的心情轻松愉快，Hammer是他的老对头了，Jarvis这一来也为自己出了气，要不是顾虑到两人之间的秘密恋情，Tony说不定当场就打算给Jarvis一个亲吻作为奖赏了。

“我的房间都收拾好了吧，你打算什么时候搬过来？”Tony还记得自己勒令Jarvis搬进自己家里来的事情。

“……下个月吧。”Jarvis迟疑着。

“不行，我不同意，我们都已经是情侣了！”Tony耍赖，“我凭什么不能要你天天跟我睡！”

“就算是确定了恋情，太早同居也不太好，彼此之间会相互厌倦的；而且我在准备一份交往礼物，那需要一点时间。”

“你竟然敢瞒着我准备礼物？”Tony的想法还真是和一般人不同，“你瞒着我……你对我不忠诚！”

“拜托，Sir，请不要这样强词夺理的污蔑我。”

Jarvis驾着Tony为自己准备的有夜视功能的车回家，一路上果然觉得轻松很多。那个对待别人总是装做嚣张刻薄的自大狂Tony，其实一不小心就暴露出了他温柔纠结又敏感的部分，证明自己为他付出的感情并不是徒然的。

他给Tony准备的礼物，是一份起草好了的主仆契约。

他说过不玩他虐恋游戏的，但是他反悔了；就好像他说他不想跟自己的上司搞暧昧不清的关系，可是一转眼他就把上司在浴缸里操的腿都合不拢。也许是文学类学生感情永远过剩的缘故吧，尽管他平时总是表现出一副冷静淡然的模样。

但是在此之前，他总得了解一点什么，他喜欢对任何事情有所准备，否则挑剔的Tony迟早会失望的，但是学习的过程……Tony还是一无所知的好，不然他一定会闹翻了天。

“你瞒着我，你对我不忠诚。”说得好像他有能耐喜欢一条天天围着他转的笨狗多过喜欢自己一样。

Jarvis将车停在了远处的停车场，保持一段距离，步行来到了这个建在地下室的show room。这个地方是他从网上找到的，隐蔽、安全、毫无知名度。他下楼梯时候，半掩着的木门处站着一个穿着暴露皮衣的红发女人，她将他拦住。

“门票200刀，”她举起手中的马鞭贴着Jarvis的脸颊滑过，Jarvis眯起眼、侧过头去似躲避似迎合她的挑逗，逢场作戏，他的眼神带着轻蔑和不可反抗的气息，红发女人收回了鞭子，双手扶着臀部扭了扭腰，贴着Jarvis的身体向下滑去，来到他的胯下，暗示十足的舔了一口他的手指，“没有收据，塞进我胸口就可以了。”

Jarvis将崭新的两百美金的现钞塞进她的胸口，搂了一把她的腰，绅士扶她起身，随后就松手了：“你叫什么名字？”

“Natalie Rushman，”女人对Jarvis的举动产生了好感，不吝惜于把自己的名字告诉了他，“你要进来看show吗？就快要轮到我上场了。”

Jarvis入内，挑了最后一排的位置坐下，没多久Natalie走上舞台，她的舞伴是一个穿着皮质丁字裤、戴着兔子面具的肌肉健壮的男人，他们向观众席鞠了一个躬，随即Natalie鞭子一挥，男人便直着身体、脚尖着地的跪下，他的双手平摊在Natalie面前，好让Natalie用全场都能听得到的响声鞭笞他的手掌。鞭子每挥动一下，男人便说：“谢谢你，主人。”

Jarvis的思绪忽然飘到Tony身上，他也喜欢这么叫自己，“我们走吧，Boss”，“好好好，你说的都对，Boss”，真不知道他这么说的时候，是不是还在暗自希望自己命令他：“跪下。”不过Jarvis不舍得用这样残忍的手段对待Tony，他那双巧手可不应该被打肿，也许应该换一种办法……

就在这个时候，Natalie已经将男人的手向后反绑起来了。在确认男人的手动弹不得之后，她才允许男人用双腿站起来。她坐在沙发上，高高抬起一条腿，让男人舔她高跟鞋的鞋跟和她的脚踝，男人越舔越难以自制，腰难耐的扭动着，丁字裤下抬头的欲望显露出明显的形状，Natalie奖赏的抚摸着男人的下颌，男人侧过头来摩挲着Natalie的大腿。

Jarvis故作镇定的看着，他不得不承认作为旁观着来说，他们两人的行为有些恶心，但一旦想象着那样做的人是Tony，而那件黑暗的密室里没有人能看得见他们，安全感就让为之捍卫的道德撤退了战线，原始欲望重新主宰一切，他的心里就燃烧起渴望。

不由自主的……想要看到Tony这样温顺的样子，想让Tony完完全全的属于他。

Jarvis觉得自己一定是疯了，爱上一个受虐狂不由自主的就把自己影响成了施虐狂，但是谁在乎呢？在这间show room里，S和M是那样自然的存在，不会有谩骂和嘲讽，甚至不会有人感到惊讶，这只是选择而已，就像自己选择了Tony一样。

Jarvis又看了几个节目，在邻近12点时默不作声的离开了show room。

Natalie还在门口忙着迎接客人。

“这么快就走了，大个子？”Natalie对Jarvis抛了一个媚眼，“喜欢我的表演吗？虽然我看得出来你也是S，不过同僚之间也可以切磋了一下。”

“是啊，很精彩。”Jarvis搂过Natalie在她的脸颊上亲了一口，贴在她的耳边轻声说道，“我都忍不住想要让你做我的女主人了。”

他们又说笑了几句，Jarvis就离开了。

Natalie将剩下的几个客人送进show room，一转身消失在拐角的箱子里。

“报告Fury局长，这里是Romanoff特工，目标已锁定，”她披上黑色风衣，消失在夜色里，“请求开启任务，代号A.I.(Artificial Impression)。”

“Romanoff特工，请求通过，开始任务，代号A.I.。”

 

**第十五道阴影：舞会**

假期之后，为了让大家回归工作状态，Pepper策划了一个舞会。坚持让Jarvis参加这个公司舞会是Pepper的主意，Tony一开始是拒绝的。

“你没权利一直把Jarvis圈在家里，他是公司的员工，当然可以参加同事之间的聚会，倒是你这个老板，不想来的话可以不来，免得大家见到你都紧张兮兮的。”Pepper明明诚恳的对Jarvis发出邀请，真不知道Tony强烈反对是不是因为各种前科变成了舞会不受欢迎的角色。当然，Tony真的想去是谁都拦不住的，最后的结果是他同意了Jarvis参加舞会，但是自己必须陪同。

“说实话，我从小到大就没喜欢过舞会这种东西。”Tony抬起下巴让Jarvis俯身给自己系领结，望着镜子里打扮一新的自己抱怨着，“不管是小时候还是读书之后，每次穿过舞池时我都觉得自己像一个吉祥物而不是一个男人，女孩子们喜欢看我，说，哦，看那个小小的、可爱的Tony，我真想低头捏一捏他的脸蛋，他那身小西装究竟是从哪儿买的？但是没有一个人愿意和我跳舞，他们觉得那有些可笑，的确如此。你呢，Jarvis？”

“和您相反，Sir。我很喜欢参加舞会，也建议您多参加舞会。”Jarvis根据自己的品味给Tony挑选了一身灰色西装，这让他整个人看上去成熟多了，缎面细领口和金红色马赛克图案的领结让他看上去多了一些华丽的点缀，他的胸膛在硬质面料下变得硬挺而宽厚，像一个散发着致命吸引力的华丽贵族，而不再是那个古灵精怪玩世不恭的老男孩，“在剑桥，俱乐部总是会定期举办各种各样的舞会，我们肆意喝酒放松身心，同时也能聊一聊我们研究的内容，这很有帮助。”

收拾好一切，Jarvis起身披上自己的西装，望了一眼镜中的Tony，有一种这个男人根本不属于自己的错觉。而自己面无表情的脸在拘谨西装的衬托下显得更加薄凉，看上去仿佛一台不食人间烟火的机器，他很满意，这再好不过，他们需要隐藏彼此的关系，装作越疏远越好。

然后他们出了门，Jarvis送Tony来到舞会场所门前，自己独自去停车之后，从偏门来到舞会的2楼，要了一杯蜂蜜Whisky，找了个惬意的位置倚在栏杆上欣赏Tony辗转在舞池中的样子。Tony对于舞会的排斥不过是小时候的自卑心理作祟，现在风水轮流转，也许是Jarvis替他选对了衣服，也许是他在两人恋爱之后变得更加有魅力了，没过多久，Tony的身边就包围了一群人。

“老板，如果你愿意跟我跳一支舞，我保证我会更加努力工作的。”

“嘿，宝贝儿，知道我在想什么吗？我在想你是不是之前威胁要告我性骚扰的那个……”

“那时候我还没有和我那倒胃口的前男友分手，不过现在，我不介意。”说着她就勾住了Tony的肩膀，Tony也毫不客气的搂住了她的腰，两人在舞池中翩翩起舞。

Jarvis啜饮着酒，在二楼的阳台上看着，忽然听见背后有人喊他的名字。

“好不容易把你请过来了，怎么不下去跳舞呢，Jarvis？”

是Pepper Potts。不愧是Tony的前御用秘书，她能够在穿得像一个艺术品的同时还不忘记身上的工作，甚至做到关心别人有没有enjoy到这场舞会。Jarvis一直很尊敬她，她是一个值得自己学习的榜样。

Jarvis的表情因为放松而变得柔和：“您不也是么，Potts小姐，为什么不下去跳舞？”

“我是很想跳舞，但是还没有人邀请我，Tony正在下面跟一群女人打得火热。”Pepper打量着Jarvis，他手中的杯子已经空了，“不知道我们是不是能——”

“当然，我们可以一起跳一支。”Jarvis像一个真正的王子牵着公主一样，牵着Pepper走下亮得炫目的大理石旋转阶梯。

Pepper没有料到，看上去木讷冷静的Jarvis竟是一个舞蹈高手。他领着Pepper在拥挤舞池中自如旋转，仿佛在海水里随波逐流的鱼，吊灯的光折射在水晶玻璃上四处流光溢彩，不经意间，Tony领着舞伴和他们擦身而过。

“跳得不错，Jarvis。”Tony从牙缝里挤出这么一句。

“谢谢夸奖，Sir。”Jarvis低头尽量避开了和Tony的视线对视。倒是Pepper转过头去和Tony对视了好一会儿，仿佛在警告Tony：“跳你自己的舞，不要打扰我们。”

但是，显然全场被Jarvis吸引的不止Tony一人，就连Tony的舞伴也开始心不在焉的侧头寻找Jarvis的身影了：“这个高个子男人是谁啊，老板？”

“哦，他是我新招的总裁秘书，平时不常出现在公司，”Tony侧着头低声向她解释，“以后也不会，他工作的地点在我身边。怎么，你看上他了？”

舞伴露出一个颇为遗憾的表情，眼神依然恋恋不舍的望着Jarvis的背影：“他看上去可不太好接近，也许只有万能的Pepper Potts才能约到他跳舞吧。”

“也许？跟你跳舞的可是这里的老板！”Tony不满的抱怨着。

自作自受的一一应付好那些女员工之后，Tony逮了个机会登上了天台，他只是想吹吹风散散酒气，却没料到一上去就撞上Jarvis靠在墙角抽烟。

“嘿，J。”Tony愣愣的打了个招呼，他第一次看见Jarvis靠着墙角的抽烟的模样，那颓废的侧影一时间让Tony心跳如小鹿乱撞，以至于不知道该说什么好了。

“Sir？”Jarvis在夜风中抬起头望着从楼梯口爬上来的Tony，风把他额前的卷发吹乱了，甚至盖住眼睛，看上去像一只毛茸茸的小熊。

“你怎么在这里？”Tony走上前，对上迎面吹来的烟雾，肺里被灌满了尼古丁迷离的气息。

“Potts小姐有事去忙了，我担心您看到我跟别人跳舞会更不高兴。”Jarvis知道Tony并不抽烟，便将烟头掐灭了，扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，Tony大大的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他熟练的动作。

“我没关系的，你可以抽烟。打火机和烟盒给我。”Tony突然意识到Jarvis的那支烟才刚刚开始，他坚持让Jarvis从口袋里掏出烟草和打火机，自己叼着一支烟给Jarvis点燃了，拿两只手指夹着递给他。

“谢谢。”Jarvis俯下身去接那支烟，出其不意的吻住了Tony的嘴唇，烟草的味道更浓了，Tony的手被攥住，点燃的烟被灵巧的取走，下一个瞬间，Jarvis又回到墙壁旁，闭着眼深吸一口烟草。

“但我觉得您不应该为我陪Potts小姐跳了一支舞而生气，她为您和公司做了那么多，您本来应该亲自去邀请她跳舞的，而您却轻易答应了别人的邀请。”

“Jarvis，你这是在教训我吗？”Tony将手不满的撑在墙壁上，合身的西装被这个动作拉扯的紧绷，Jarvis不得不拉过Tony的腰将他胸前的扣子解开免得西装出现皱纹，一时间Tony勉强积蓄起来的气场被这样温柔的举动挥散的一干二净，“好好好，你说的对，这都是我的错，我现在就去找Pepper请她跟我跳舞，不过她可能根本不满意我的舞技，毕竟她刚刚跟着你好好风光了一场。”

Tony转身，却发现Jarvis的手还放在自己腰上没有离开，然后他好像意识到什么，重新回过头来，两人面对面对视。

“Sir，我很抱歉我不能在舞池里和您跳舞。”Jarvis说，“即使我知道你想要我这么做。”

Tony咽了一口口水，就算再怎么口是心非的掩饰，Jarvis也总是能第一时间猜透他的想法：“但是我们可以在这里……我们可以吗？”

“当然。”

楼顶上射灯的苍白的光线，Tony学着Pepper那样搂住了Jarvis的肩膀，他无时无刻不抬起头好让自己和他对视，他觉得自己现在看起来一定蠢透了，好像一只被遛着走时忍不住看着主人的可怜巴巴的小狗，但是他觉得很幸福——就好像跟在主人身边的小狗也会觉得自己拥有了全部一样，不停的摇晃着尾巴。

不知道为什么，在这样宁静的气氛里，Tony忍不住想到一些悲伤的事情。

“如果有一天你不在我身边了，那我该怎么办？”想到这里，Tony有些后怕，“你会抛弃我、离我而去吗？”

“如果有那么一天——那一定都是我的错。”Jarvis将Tony的头埋进自己的臂弯里，“我是真的很抱歉自己某一天会离开你，我不知道那是哪一天，但也许我们真的在某一天会分开……对不起，Tony。但那一定不是因为我不再爱你了，而是因为我为了爱你，而牺牲了我自己。”

Tony被这样的情话逗得苦笑：“你真是一个没有用的男人。”

Jarvis点点头：“很抱歉，我真的是一个没有用的男人。”

 

**第十六道阴影：勒索**

Jarvis还没来得及锁上前门，就被Tony一把拽住领带在沙发上滚作一团，在他们身后，阻尼设计的大门“咔嗒”一声自动上锁了。

“这里很安全，没有人会看见什么不该看的东西。”Tony望着Jarvis波澜不惊的脸，喉结似是干渴的翻动着，他一遍一遍的舔着嘴唇干裂那道缝隙，伤口处传来拉扯的刺痛，领带被自己拽在手里，Jarvis的身体凑得更近了，Tony忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。

“我想要你。我在舞会一开始就想要你，当我从舞池里抬头望着你面无表情喝酒的模样时，我的后面就湿的一塌糊涂……天知道我是怎么就这样撑过这一晚的，我们不该去那什么该死的舞会，你更不应该和Pepper跳舞，我们应该在这里，而你一刻不停的干我……”

剩下的情话被一个吻严严实实的封住，Jarvis伸手去触碰Tony厚厚鼓起的下身——那里总是诚实，迫不及待的渴望着被自己触碰，他没有替Tony解开皮带，只是单手拉开Tony的裤链，将半个手掌探进去，轻轻抚慰头部。

“God!” Tony终于发出一声压抑了整晚的尖叫，Jarvis用自己的手掌积压着那鼓胀着的有弹性的器官，没过多久，就有粘稠的液体从前端汩汩流出，Tony半躺在沙发上仰着脖子，双眼直勾勾的望向天花板。

“有史以来最快的一次。”Jarvis竟然能够毫不顾忌的将这话说出来，好像只有Tony一人为这样的羞耻而忍不住打了个寒颤，Tony无力的侧着头，看着Jarvis舔掉手指上残留的液体，他的耳根红了，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

“让我也来……”Tony虚弱的起身扑倒在Jarvis的怀里，几番挣扎之后，他跪倒在了Jarvis面前，而Jarvis被迫双腿分开坐在沙发上，Tony抬起眼睛崇拜的望了Jarvis一眼，虔诚好像孩子打开生日礼物包装一样解开Jarvis的皮带和裤链，那里粗长的粉红色器官已经有力的抬起头，Tony贪婪的望了它一眼，忍不住幻想它插进自己身体的感觉，但那样的渴望立即被他否定了，“我也想要像这样服务你一次。”

“Sir？”Jarvis不满的皱了皱眉，他们之间从来没有像这样发生过关系，一直以来都是Jarvis来满足Tony的需求，他没有逼迫、更没有尝试鼓励Tony去做这样的事情，即便这在情人之间也并非罕见，但他还是有些迷茫了，“你确定吗？我以为你会想要我直接进去，你刚刚跟我说你的后面已经湿了。”

“没错，我想要你现在就进来！”Tony一把握住了Jarvis的部位，贴近自己的脸颊温柔的磨蹭着，Jarvis甚至能感觉到Tony粗重的呼吸喷在自己的皮肤上，“所以我要你命令我现在忍住，只用嘴替你服务。”

“好。”Jarvis闭上眼点点头，总有这样一天的，他并不意外，甚至在心里期待着，Tony像这样想要自己想要到发疯，自己却偏偏不给他的场景，“那你就搂住我的腰，只能用嘴，连手都不能用。”

Tony感恩的望了Jarvis一眼，双手圈住Jarvis的腰，Jarvis拿领带将他们牢牢绑住，Tony就这样被固定在了自己的身上。Tony低下头，这样的姿势让Jarvis的那里距离自己近的吓人，他可以感觉到皮肤的每一个沟回和血管的流动，他伸出舌头，轻轻舔了那里一下，没有多余的味道，触感柔软，舌尖传来轻微的涩，在唾液的滋润之后变得光滑，然后他张开嘴，将整个头部都吞进了嘴里。Tony狠狠的收缩自己的口腔，好让每一处皮肤黏膜都紧紧包裹住Jarvis，然后没有迟疑的快速抽动起来。粘稠液体和空气之间互相挤压，Tony的喉咙里传来一种好似猫儿生气时的咕噜声，当他抽动得太过厉害不小心将整根都拔出时，总有轻轻的“啵”的一声响，他的表情带着明显的失望，这就意味着唾液和前列腺液会从他的嘴角不受控制的流下，他不能用手，只能调整自己的下巴再一次将那玩意儿吸进嘴里。

Jarvis被那样的Tony挑逗的神魂颠倒。他真的很拼，一次又一次将Jarvis吞进他喉咙的最深处，然后强忍住呕吐的本能收缩喉咙，让他刺激的甚至无法思考。等到Jarvis恢复一点点理智时，他发现自己竟然紧紧的箍住了Tony的后脑勺，将自己的器官整根没入进去，Tony的下唇包裹着自己的睾丸，他仿佛被溺死的鱼了一样，翻着白眼一刻不停的注视着自己，大颗大颗的泪水从他的眼角顺着颧骨流下，他的发梢被汗水濡湿了，脸上全部都是混合在一起的液体，模样是那样可怜。

Jarvis心里一痛，忍不住抽身而出，Tony的双手仍被自己绑在后面，他将下巴搁在自己的大腿上剧烈的咳嗽，他的眼泪流的更厉害了，Jarvis捧起他的下巴低头跟他激烈的接吻，然后褪下他的裤子，长驱直入的刺了进去。

“我爱你，Tony。”恍惚之中，Tony听到Jarvis伏在自己背上说，经过了刚才的激烈折磨之后，这样温暖的被占有与被爱的感觉让Tony鼻子很酸，他说他爱自己，这是真的，他已经感觉到了。就好像刚刚自己拼了命的去做那样不舒服的事情，也早已经超越了受虐的癖好了，那是他在用自己的方式示爱。他能感觉到他们彼此都在用不同的方式爱着对方，就好像这个世界上的每一对恋人都在用各自不同的方式表达彼此的爱意——用温柔，用疼痛；用耐心，用金钱；用妥协，用固执；甚至牺牲生命。

这个男人曾经为他牺牲过自己的某一部分生命，也许将来也会这样做，他对这样的牺牲心甘情愿，从某种意义上来说，他又何尝不是一个受虐狂呢？想到这里，Tony忍不住破涕为笑了。

最后释放的瞬间，Jarvis的大脑里突然浮现出陌生的记忆：无机质感觉的灰色走廊，穿黑衣服的男人带着他走进走廊尽头的玻璃房间，磨砂玻璃上清楚的刻着神盾局的徽章，当门打开时，他看见玻璃上反射出一个高瘦但眼神稚嫩的孩子的脸——那是他自己的脸。

电话铃不合时宜的响起，Tony浑身酸软的抱怨着这个猝不及防的打扰者，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里无法自拔。

“我去听电话。”Jarvis说着披上衬衫来到客厅门前，拿起听筒，电话内置在墙壁里。

“晚上好，Jarvis，”熟悉男人的声音从听筒那头传来，“Nick Fury。”

 

**第十七道阴影：交易**

“上次跟你提到的事情，不知道Tony考虑的怎样了？”

“我想你应该明白，Stark先生已经拒绝了。”Jarvis握着听筒望了Tony的方向一眼，他正摇摇晃晃的爬起来去卫生间清洗，没有在意自己的名字被在电话中提到。

Nick Fury所指的事情，是神盾局在内乱后请求Stark企业无条件的提供各方面援助，好让他们重建局内各部。神盾局由Howard Stark一手创立不假，但Tony毕竟是一个生意人，复兴神盾局的支出将会是Stark企业的沉重负担，尽管听说曾经借着神盾局的非法实验室Stark企业得到了不少有利资源，但Howard死后Tony撤销了科技部代替为自己领导下的科学实验室，企业原本就已经跟神盾局没有任何关系和往来了，现在Fury前来请求援助，Tony是不论如何也不愿意答应的。

更何况神盾局的内乱完全咎由自取：那个叫做Hydra的恐怖组织的渗透，原本就是借着神盾局凌驾法律的便利发展起来的。Fury对于这个组织的执着显然超过了理性，或者说他这个人本身就是神盾局不择手段价值观的精神源头，攀附Stark企业，这门亲攀的有点远，也有些孤注一掷。

“我以为我们之间还有回旋的余地。”Fury语气强硬，全然不像愿意商量的态度，“神盾局不会白白要求Stark企业提供支援的，我们可以用所掌握的情报和专利技术作为交换，我不相信Tony对此没有兴趣。”

“可是，您的这些黑科技全部都是违法的。”Jarvis皱着眉，“事实上Stark企业并不缺这些专利技术积压在秘密数据库中，但这些技术要获得议会的批准却很难。Stark先生绝对不可能接受您的这些回报，这会让企业陷入法律危机中，万分抱歉。”

Fury在电话那头发出一声冷笑：“Jarvis，我想你会错意了。我说的是情报和专利技术。那些黑科技不过只是陪嫁，我想Stark企业也并不缺，但要是情报，尤其是关于Tony本人的情报，你们真的一点都不感兴趣吗？”

“Fury局长，如果我没理解错的话，您这是在敲诈Stark先生吗？”Jarvis的语调压得更低了，他难的像这样的生气，Fury竟然胆敢拿Tony的隐私威胁他，这种行为简直卑鄙至极。

“如果合作成功了，就不算敲诈。”一如既往属于Nick Fury的实用主义论调，与此同时Jarvis听到门前邮筒里发出轻微的响声，这不得不让人怀疑，谁会在大半夜的送信过来？

“我们的特工刚刚把信送到了，也许你该打开看一看。记住，这只是我们所掌握情报的一小部分。你可以不用着急的慢慢看，我很有耐心，我会在这里等你回复的。”

Jarvis将信将疑的将电话放在一旁，拆开信封，里面躺着一个小小的黑色U盘。他没有连Tony家的电脑，而是将U盘接在了自己随身携带的便携平板上。还好他这样做了，U盘里全部都是Tony当年被绑架时拍摄的照片。血腥、残酷，还有一些不堪入目，照片上孩子的漂亮眼睛黯淡着，仿佛灵魂已经死去了一般。Jarvis的心一痛，脑海里的唯一想法就是这样的东西绝对不能让Tony看到。

他将U盘捏碎在了手里，重新提起电话：“如果Tony仍然拒绝合作，你会如何处理这些情报？”

“很简单，公开Tony被绑架的真相，等到Stark父子因为这场阴谋通通身败名裂，Stark企业的未来可能不见得比神盾局要好到哪里去。”

“……你根本意识不到这样做会伤害到多少人。”

“所以我把选择的权利还给他，很公平不是吗？”Fury顿了顿，然后突然叹了一口气说，“Jarvis，这毕竟是Stark家的事情，说起来你也是受害者，为什么要帮他们呢？”

“……因为我做不到像你那样对一个曾经遭遇不幸的可怜孩子落井下石，”Jarvis回答，“因为我爱Tony，Stark企业是Tony的一切。”

“Jarvis啊Jarvis……这些年过去了你还是一点都没有变。”Fury在电话那头因为这样的回答竟然发自内心的笑了出来，“说起来，我对你的了解远比你想象的多，我甚至很敬佩你，Rumlow也说你是他遇到过最满意的作品，电击大脑皮层的催眠术非常危险，意志力不够坚定的人往往撑不下来就发了疯。他手下的实验对象，活到现在的恐怕只有你一个人而已，而你甚至活得很好。但你真的以为，你会一直这样好下去吗？”

Fury的明知故问让Jarvis头皮发麻，恐惧如张牙舞爪的藤蔓从脚底蔓延到四肢百骸，脑袋里有哪一条线路短路了一样，“啪”一声，迸出火花，刺痛了那一处旧伤。

“你以为你现在突然回到纽约，真的是你自己做出的选择吗？纽约有那么多企业公开招聘，你为什么偏偏选了Stark？这是偶然，还是必然？”Fury知道自己在这场谈判中已经占据了上风，他丝毫不再掩饰那种得意，“如果我说，这一切都是神盾局早就安排好了的，你信不信？”

“我信。”Jarvis说，既然Fury选择摊牌，那说什么都已经晚了，“我知道是我天真了，我以为我还有得选。所以接下来，你们打算怎么办？”

“你去说服Tony Stark同意对神盾局的援助，我们安排替你进行精神修复治疗，这可能会有一些后遗症，但你能像正常人一样生活下去，并且这个项目尚未终止研究，也许等新的研究报告出来，你的那些后遗症也能被治愈。”Fury说，“否则，我不能保证你的精神状况。移植记忆，这就好像人体被移植了不属于身体某一部分的心脏起搏器，如果不能定期检查修复，机器就会损坏，直至心脏停止跳动前的一秒，你都认为一切是正常的，但就在那一秒之后，只剩下无法抗拒死亡。”

“你不必拿这样吓人的比喻跟我解释，我知道你在说什么，”Jarvis冷冷的评价，仿佛这件事情全然与自己无关，“你是说，没多久之后，我就会发疯。”

“不是必然，如果你愿意接受我们的帮助，”Fury纠正，“同Tony一样，选择权也在你的手上，公平一直是我的追求。”

“不得不说你的交易条件的确很吸引人。”Jarvis说，“但是不论如何我都不会背叛Tony的，那就这样吧，我只能希望也许做一个疯子的感觉也不错。”

胜券在握的交易被拒绝，Fury终于着急了：“Jarvis，你真的就是个疯子！”

“谢谢。”Jarvis抬手挂了这串电话，“祝你好运，Fury局长。”

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now._   
_Your love,_   
_got me looking so crazy right now._   
_Looking so cray in love,_   
_got me looking so crazy in love._

 

**第十八道阴影：逆转**

在浴室里，Jarvis又要了Tony一次。他突如其来的热情甚至让Tony惊讶，Tony光滑的皮肤在水流的冲刷下难以紧紧捏住，他使的力气也格外的大，不一会儿，Tony身上就遍布着星星点点的红痕。

“哦，天哪，J……快让我释放，我受不了了。”Tony来不及吞咽洒在脸上的热水，整个人被抵在淋浴间的镜子前，眼睁睁的看着镜子里模糊不清的Jarvis强势的进入自己的身体。Tony的前端兴奋的酸胀难耐，而Jarvis这次却没有允许他释放出来——他还要更多，更多关于Tony的美好，他要这一刻的时间无限延长到世界末日的尽头……灼热的前端一次又一次在Tony的身体里整根的进进出出，终于，在一个深深挺进之后，Tony忍不住颤抖着流出白色的粘稠液体，他甚至没有碰那里一下，就这样不受控制的射了。

“抱歉，Jarvis。”Tony转过他湿漉漉的脑袋投进Jarvis怀里，“你干得太激烈了，我没能忍得住。”然后他伸手握住了Jarvis那里，套弄着让他释放了出来。

Jarvis一言不发的抱住Tony，抹去Tony脸上的水渍，送他去花洒下冲洗。

“你看起来好像有心事一样，J。刚刚是谁打来的电话？”Tony敏感的质疑他的不同寻常。

“是Nick Fury。他来询问关于你对神盾局援助计划的态度。”

“没什么好商量的，要我帮助他，没门。帮助这个老东西只会让Stark企业像神盾局一样垮掉。”

“我也是这样回复他的，Sir。”Jarvis为Tony披上干爽的浴巾，水流洗去了两人缠绵的痕迹，然而情潮还未从Tony的脸上褪去。

“然后他说什么了吗？”Tony总不放心Fury会这样善罢甘休。

“然后他没有说什么，我会处理好一切的，您该睡了，Sir。”Jarvis将Tony送回房间，转头回浴室清理自己刚才穿过的衣服，从U盘的残骸里找到一张被水湿透的纸条。

“想要保护Tony，就到地下车库找我。N.R.。”

这个名字……Jarvis想起那天在show room门前见到的姑娘。没错，是她，当他握住她的手时，他还能感觉到她的掌心有薄茧，他以为那是长期持鞭所致的，但也许……那是因为持枪。她就是神盾局的送信人？

Jarvis将纸条和U盘残骸一起从马桶冲掉，转身冲了出去。

“Hey，放轻松，不要着急。”一个黑影从走廊拐角出现，拦住了Jarvis的去路，“反正你已经把我晾在那里半个小时了，我怎么可能还在原地？”身着紧身皮衣的红发女人面色严肃的说着并不幽默的笑话，这点倒是像极了自己风格。

“你怎么会在这里？”Jarvis一把拽住了她的手腕，却被她的掌刀攻击的手腕发麻。

“我等不到你，就上来看看，不小心撞见你跟Stark在做那种事。”她舔了一口刚刚被Jarvis紧紧攥住的手腕，自下而上用绿色的大眼睛嘲讽Jarvis道，“你们男人之间就连温存的时候，都是这样粗暴吗？”

“难道神盾局派给你的任务就是观察Stark的床事，Natalie？”

“当然不，我到这里来的目的，与神盾局无关。”Natalie说，“我是受退出神盾局的美国队长Steve Rogers所托过来拉Tony一把的，他是Howard Stark二战时期的战友。还有，叫我Natasha。”

“你要我相信一个神盾局特工会帮Tony？你能做什么？销毁Nick Fury那里关于Tony的情报？”

“我当然不能这样做，事实上我的确不能做什么，但你却可以。”Natasha从怀里掏出一份文件，“这是当年绑架事件后警局伪造的事故认定书，上面清楚记载了你承认自己遭到绑架的口录，这份本来就是你保存的副本，不过被Howard夺走了而已。就算在今天，这份文件在法律上是完全有效的，这件事情法院也不会再次翻案，而Fury手中握着的当年的照片，即便是现在公开了，也只是捕风捉影的谣言，只要没有人相信它，那它就一文不值了，除此以外，他还没有握到Tony和你的其他证据，除了我本人。他命令我跟踪你，我能提供的只是你去show room观看SM秀的口供；他还要我收集关于Tony不正常心理的证据，但不得不说Tony将自己隐藏的很好，我至今没有发现蛛丝马迹。”

Jarvis将Natasha所说的每一句话都刻进脑袋里，到现在为止，Tony仍是安全的，他悬着的心终于能够松懈下来。

“神盾局的情况我都告诉你了，法律文件也在你的手里，该如何利用就要看你了。但是，我不得不提醒你，”Natasha顿了顿，她已经退到了窗口，抬手打开了窗户，“小心行事，Jarvis。这场局势中，处于最不利地位的人就是你，Nick Fury掌握的你的软肋比Tony的多得多，这也是他决定迂回绕过Tony而策反你的原因。纽约是一个巨型的斗兽场，没有了Tony Stark的保护，你的一举一动都是在玩火，小心别把自己给点着了。”

Jarvis看着她灵活的翻出窗外，与黑夜融为一体，只剩下绿色的眼睛如野兽闪闪发亮，她修长有力的四肢悬挂在阳台上，带着无法抗拒的主宰感。这对每一个意志不够坚定的男人来说都是致命的，但唯独Jarvis无动于衷。

“你会是一个好的dominance，你有一种不像人类的强大的精神，我从未见过。”她笑了笑，红发被风吹得飘起，风还未落，身影却已经消失了，只留下余音回荡在Jarvis耳畔，“要是看到你垮掉，我一定会难过的。”

 

**第十九道阴影：承诺**

Tony很少见到Jarvis会改变主意的情况，除非这件事情和自己有关，这让他很有一种爱人世界围着自己转的成就感。所以当听到Jarvis跟自己说房东已经找到了很急着住进来的下家，希望他如果方便的话可以立刻搬出去的时候，他的自我膨胀感几乎要将屋顶掀翻了，主动要求要陪Jarvis一起去搬家。他甚至没有长个心眼去探究这一切是不是真的，从来没有房东会在合同规定的时间以内赶房客出走，以及，那个根本不存在的下家他这辈子也不会见到了。

Tony想租一台货车去，但Jarvis说用不上，他的家当很少。最后还是Jarvis开着Tony送给他的车前往市中心。这辆车的性能表现优异，但一路上他仍然开得很慢，慢到Tony侧头想要去催促他，对上Jarvis的眼睛却感到一丝忧伤。Tony的心里掠过浅浅的不安，这不对，不该是这样的——他们难道不应该是刚刚要开始一场永远不再分开的同居生活的小情侣吗？为什么这样的感觉，却好像他们正在被押送到断头台？

“开心一点，玛丽。”他干笑两声，揶揄Jarvis，“我们不会被砍头的。”

Jarvis倒是领悟了他的笑话，嘴角轻轻的扬了起来，用法语回答：“决定跟我死在一起可不要后悔，路易十六。”

Jarvis确信Tony听不懂法语，更不知道他此刻这句话的含义，但Tony的确迷恋的望了自己一眼，就当真如同路易十六深爱玛丽.安托瓦内特一样，这让他在无措中感到更加安定了一些。

尽管当Tony踏进他的公寓后，就不忘抱怨他的真实生活有多么寒酸，作为他的男朋友他都丢尽了脸。拿纽约市民的普通生活标准来看，这间公寓的陈设和物品都显得捉襟见肘，更何况是亿万富翁Tony Stark。Jarvis匆匆将自己的电脑和两套西服打包进手提箱，又整理了床头几本精装书，剩下的东西全部一股脑扫进了垃圾箱，然后整个房间干净得只剩下家具和地板了。

“就这么多了？”Tony叉着腰环顾四周，视线落在Jarvis书桌的抽屉前。这看起来是一个装重要文件的地方，但是从一开始Jarvis就选择性的忽略了那里，Tony自作聪明的以为他的J也有不够细心的那一天，兀自大步上前拉开抽屉，“要我看这里面好像还有重要的东西——”

孤零零的一个信封出现在Tony的眼前。

提着手提箱的Jarvis猝不及防的愣在那里。

“这……这是……”

Tony左右为难的打量着Jarvis和抽屉里面的信封，天知道以他的好奇心，现在多想拆开来看个究竟，但是因为Jarvis他不得不忍住了，而这样的忍耐毕竟是有限的。

“这是你准备好给我的吗？”Tony小心翼翼的将信封从抽屉里拿出来，“它上面写着我的名字。”

Jarvis放下手提箱，沉默的点了点头。

Tony在Jarvis空落落的床上坐下。

_《主奴契约》_

_我，Tony Stark，立誓成为主人Jarvis Stark的奴隶，在此生中服从主人的命令，直到双方厌烦，解约为止。_

_第一条：非经双方同意，不得行任何侵犯性行为。_   
_第二条：奴隶有服从主人的义务，主人也有使奴隶快乐的义务。_   
_第三条：当奴隶说出关键词时，主人应该立即停止行为。_   
_第四条：基于互惠原则，主人对奴隶的身体所行之事不得拒绝奴隶对主人为之。_   
_第五条：主人和奴隶只属于彼此。除主人以外，奴隶不能有任何主人；除奴隶以外，主人不能有任何奴隶。_

_……_

Tony看到“只属于彼此”，意味深长的抬起头望了Jarvis一眼，在BDSM圈里，主人和奴隶的地位并不公平。奴隶一次只能拥有一个主人，但主人可以同时拥有许多奴隶。Tony曾经以为这个圈子只在乎感官享受，没有人在乎感情，更不会有人说出“只属于彼此”这种话来，尽管奴隶们永远在心里渴望独占他们的主人。

“你总是知道该如何宠坏我，Jarvis。”Tony对于这封信意外的不知道如何是好，“看来我找到了一个不得了的主人。”

Jarvis有些不好意思的埋下了头，建立这种畸形关系的确需要勇气，但Tony却显得很放得开，也许他其实也在心里紧张着，但总要有人做点什么来建制这种关系。

“Jarvis，我想说……我愿意。”空荡而灰暗的房间里，Tony扬起头望着高高在上的Jarvis，毫不顾虑的将这样的话说出了口，“我愿意做只属于你的奴隶。”

然后他从Jarvis那里要了笔，在每一个需要确认的地方都签上了自己的名字，递给Jarvis。

然而Jarvis说的话让气氛变得有些古怪：“你不应该签的，签上之后我们就不能回头了。”

“我从来没想过要回头。”Tony挺了挺胸，好让自己看上去更有勇气的样子，“如果你不爱我，为什么又要做这些？”

在Tony期待的眼神中，Jarvis犹豫了片刻却没有否认，然后也签了他的名字。Tony单膝跪地亲吻了Jarvis的手，结束了这场仪式。

回去的路上，一切变得不太一样了。就好像是两人之间建立起了某种无形的连接，当Tony看着Jarvis时，他感觉自己不再仅仅是看着Jarvis。那是他的domain，而自己是他的sub，“被占有”的感觉，也在时刻提醒自己正占有着他。他希望Jarvis这辈子都能是自己的主人，他们可能会结婚，那种主人和奴隶之间的婚姻，直到最后，当Jarvis死去的那天，他最后变成一个孤独的自由人。

 

**第二十道阴影：Beloved**

既然契约已经达成，签订契约的双方就必须遵守这样的游戏规则。他们回到家里，Jarvis在Tony的座位上坐下，平静的打量了Tony一眼，说：“到我面前来，然后跪下。”

Tony顺从的双膝着地，Jarvis捉住他的双手放在自己的膝盖上，然后抚摸的额头。

“我想我们该谈一谈那个话题了。”他说，“作为你的主人，我希望你对我诚实。告诉我，你这一生所遭受的最大恐惧是什么？”

Tony闭上眼仔细想了又想，欲言又止，他用有些可怜的眼神乞求的望着Jarvis，Jarvis不断的抚摸他的额头作为鼓励，他才终于有勇气将那些事情说出来。

“……我在高中时被一个校工绑架，他是一个清洁工。那时候我在实验室里做独立作业，学校里的人全部都走光了，他就把我打晕拖进了旁边的标本间。我以为他绑架我是为了向我的父亲勒索钱财，但其实他根本不知道我是谁，他侵犯了我，然后把我囚禁起来不让我出去。他说他是一个被瞧不起的落魄男人，他说只有在我面前他才能找到一点男人的骄傲，他说他要一直把我困在这里不让我离开。那时候我很弱小，一点反抗的力气都没有，被绑在那里侵犯之后只会不停的呕吐，他还嘲笑我是不是被侵犯的怀孕了……他从不让我穿上裤子，他用味道刺鼻的清洁剂作为润滑，在晚上所有人离开后不停的侵犯我……在白天，他就蒙住我的眼睛、把我的嘴堵住，把我困在黑暗又窒息的标本间里。每一分钟，我都痛苦的想要死去，他却说就算我死了他也要把我的生殖器泡进柜子的福尔马林瓶子里，依然像这样侵犯我……我以为会有人发现我失踪了，但并没有，后来我才知道是我父亲故意瞒住了消息。直到他和校方私下里将我救了出来，我被释放后几乎崩溃的大哭，但却没人理会我，只有你安慰了我，但后来你也消失了。后来，父亲说要我保守住这个秘密，一辈子都不能对任何人开口，把它当作从未发生过一样。我听了他的话，没有对任何人开口，但是我忘不掉……我无论如何也忘不掉那样的感觉……也不知道是恐惧，还是渴望……”

Tony将藏在脑海里的过往对Jarvis和盘托出，伏在他的怀里汲取一些温暖。是啊，他当年也想要像这样对其他人说过，如果有人能听一听他的话，如果有人愿意安慰他、照顾他的内心，他也许还有被治愈的机会，他的最深处也就不会变的像现在这样脆弱。但毕竟……这样的坦白晚了太多太多年，逆转的可能性已经微乎其微。

他的外表已经沧桑的不再是那个脆弱的孩子了，但那一刻脆弱的Tony Stark仿佛被封印的琥珀一样定格在他的心里。他刻薄、他无情、他挥霍生命，因为他曾经有过更加残酷的经历需要被麻痹；他看上去什么都不在乎，只因为他的灵魂是脆弱的，唯有Jarvis可以轻易看破他伪装的眼神，长驱直入他的内心。

“我不需要你忘掉过去，Tony。”Jarvis站起身，牵起Tony的手扶着他也站起来，“但我要给你更好的，好到你能够记得更深刻，好到你每次想起它，你就不再害怕。你相信我吗，Tony？”

“我相信你，主人。”他说，只因为这一句，棕色的眼睛里就有了快乐的神采。

“带我去你的游戏室，Tony。”

他们又来到那个秘密的房间，打开门又锁上门，外面的世界从那一刻起与他们无关。

Jarvis在“衣柜”前流连，挑了唯一一套灰色丝绸内衣，让Tony换上。丝绸面料冰凉而透薄，无形中放大了皮肤的感受，裸露部位用绸带编成细细密密的网，比绳缚住的更密，Jarvis调整尾端绳结的位置，将Tony包装的好像一个正在被展出精致的艺术品。他背对Jarvis向后反剪双手站着，Jarvis用最后一根绸带绑住他作为工匠的灵活的手腕，房间里唯一的光源自下而上的照在Tony的身上，掠过他宽厚的肩胛、背部隆起的肌肉、挺翘的臀部，在腰间投下阴影。

最后一个结被紧锁，Jarvis开口：“你的手还可以动吗？”

Tony摇摇头，说道：“不能动了，主人。”

情色的气息悄无声息的充满了空气里每一个角落，Jarvis提起Tony脖子上的项圈，迫使Tony踮起脚尖与他接吻，Tony仔细控制着身体摇摇欲坠的平衡，最后却还是被Jarvis不容抗拒的力道吸引着投入了那个怀抱。

Jarvis松开了唇，Tony渴望勾住Jarvis的脖子去挽留和加深这个吻，但他的手却不能动弹。他的唇移动到Tony耳畔，吐出一口气，问他：“现在，把你的全部交给我处置，可以吗？”

“是的……”Tony深吸一口气，回答，“主人。”

Jarvis将Tony横抱起来重重甩在那皮质大床上，Tony的身体仿佛一条鱼一样在床面上弹跳几下，Jarvis身体压上来，扶着他重新坐起，将他的项圈固定在床柱上，双腿一字打开，完全暴露自己。

“看着我，你现在感觉怎样？”Jarvis跪在他的身上，轻轻握着他的下巴问道，“会觉得害怕和不舒服吗？”

“我觉得有些冷，”Tony对上Jarvis的眼睛，诚实的回答，“但并不害怕。”

“Good boy。”他说着，俯下身体滑到Tony的两腿之间，释放出那个仍然疲软着的部位，一手托着Tony的臀部，一手握住那里，用舌头轻轻逗弄着。Tony在这样的状态下，身体变得很敏感，没过多久，那里就高涨着抬起了头，顶端溢出几滴晶莹的汁液。他的皮肤因为兴奋而染上一层绯红，Jarvis的手不时抚摸着他软软的囊袋，那感觉并不兴奋，却让人觉得很舒服。

“现在还觉得冷吗？”Jarvis用两根手指撬开他的牙关，渴望亲吻的Tony拿舌头卷着他的手指，紧紧的吸住，但光是手指还完全不够……

“给我……给我一个吻。”Tony哀求道。

“接吻是最后的游戏，在此之前，我想让你品尝一些别的。”Jarvis打开床头柜的第一层抽屉，意外的发现一些做工精巧的小玩意儿们静静的躺在那里，“当然，是在我第二遍装饰完你的身体之后。”

他拿起一个绑着皮带的钢环，那是一个口腔保持器，好让戴着他的人一直保持着张开嘴的姿态，下部的皮质衬托很好的保护了下颌，让使用者不会因为长时间张嘴而下巴脱臼。还有几个银质铃铛是戴在乳头上的，随着身体的移动发出细密的声音，显得异常可爱。Jarvis还发现一个形状暧昧的钢制笼子，在尾部连着一把锁，前端还有一小段细细长长的突起，他一时间竟想不出这个玩意儿的作用是什么，用征询的眼神望向Tony。

“那是……贞操带。”Tony咽了口唾液回答道，“是用抗菌的医用合金制作的，根据……我的尺寸。前面那一端是尿道堵，锁住之后就没有办法……释放出来。”

Jarvis饶有兴致的打量着Tony因为这些话而脸红的样子：“那你想试试吗？”

“……不要。”Tony别过头去。

“为什么要难为情，这可是你亲手做的东西。”Jarvis拍了拍他的脑袋。

“做这些的时候我一定是鬼迷心窍了，光是你这样绑着我，我就快受不了了；再戴上那玩意儿，我一定会崩溃的。”Tony说着，却不断在Jarvis和那个玩具面前来回打量。

“口是心非是你的一贯作风，但我还是想要听到你说Yes。”

“好吧，说实话我的确有一点想。但是……”Tony试探性的盯着Jarvis的表情看，“我觉得你一定会把我当成荡妇的。”

“作为我的奴隶，在我面前再淫荡一点我只会更爱你。”Jarvis没有给Tony什么准备的时间，就把口腔保持器套在了他的嘴上，Tony没法再和他拌嘴，只能无助的呜咽着，眼阵阵的看着那玩意儿从里到外将自己感受兴奋的器官紧紧锁住。

Jarvis走下床，慢条斯理的脱下自己的衣服，在桌上叠好，然后将微微抬头的下体送到Tony面前。

“吞下它，宝贝儿。”

他知道Tony喜欢这么干，也许心里已经盘算过十几回了，却不好意思说出口。

 

**第二十一道阴影：being Loved**

Tony张开舌头，含住了Jarvis的前端。要不是作为domain的那点理性在支撑，Jarvis也觉得自己快要融化在Tony的口腔里了。Tony的技术好到让人发狂，他将Jarvis的头部一次又一次逼进自己喉咙的深处，那里又湿、又软、又紧，每当他紧缩一次喉咙，他大大的眼睛就好像讨赏的宠物一般望着自己，他的舌尖伸出来舔了舔Jarvis柱体的下方，仿佛在说：看，我的那里多棒，把你伺候的多舒服。

但Jarvis还不想就这样释放出来，他箍住Tony的头将他远离了自己的身体，Tony疑惑的抬起头来询问，唾液沿着他的下唇不断滴落。

“甜点到此结束了，你那贪婪的小嘴还没有被喂饱么？”Tony失望的垂下睫毛，不满的发出声音，Jarvis轻笑着拿指尖蘸了他嘴角的水渍，打开他的身体涂抹在后穴的入口处，“不要跟我抱怨，吃太多甜点可不好，正餐在这里。别担心，我会把你喂得饱饱的。”

Tony满足的呜咽一声，身体张开得更多了，然而他那里依然很紧，Jarvis将一大滩润滑剂倒在他的臀部，缓慢的抚摸、揉搓着，将那里缓缓打开。第一次将两根手指挤进去的时候，Tony突然一个颤抖的呻吟出来。Jarvis担忧的解开Tony的口腔保持器，却见Tony喘息着紧咬住嘴唇，不停的往Jarvis身上蹭。

“前面突然……变得好紧。”他泫然欲泣的无助望着自己被紧锁的前端，那里涨得更大了，“这种感觉真是太奇怪了，就好像你同时贯穿我的身体一样，J……”

Jarvis坏心眼的笑了笑，从正面搂住Tony的肩膀，观察着他表情的变化，不容挣扎的一下子挤进了三根手指，短暂的适应之后，就开始不断的旋转、深入起来。

Tony开始忍不住的呻吟起来，似痛非痛，每深入一个指节，他的前端就饱胀的更加离开，但是那里被紧紧的锁着，没有办法受到丝毫安慰，而他的身体也被紧紧捆着，像一条鱼，只能不停挣扎和扭动。

“咬我……Jarvis，”Tony央求他道，“求求你，咬我一口，让我镇定下来。我快不行了……这太刺激了……”

他的胸口被汗水湿透，乳头坚硬的挺立着，有几道疤痕横贯在胸膛上，Jarvis不知道那是何时被刻上去的。他顺着疤痕的走向，狠狠的咬了一口Tony的胸肉，留下紫红的牙印。

“啊！！”Tony放肆的大叫出声，前面的渴望被压抑了大半。

随即Jarvis用湿润的舌头挑逗他的乳头，让他刚刚被困住的欲望又一次被迫抬头，他后面的入口已经完全打开了，松软湿润，第四根手指毫无阻碍的刺了进去。

被前后贯穿的痛苦再一次重复，Tony仿佛窒息一般的倒吸一口冷气，肩膀忍不住颤抖着。

他高潮了。

但是却不能释放。

身体一阵紧缩，后穴的内壁绞紧了Jarvis的手指，Jarvis用力拍打着Tony的臀部才让他放松下来，沾着黏液的手指从中抽出，他轻咬着Tony的胸口，捧着他的脸，终于认认真真的和他接了个吻。

他们的身体都被汗水湿透了，他贴在Tony的脸颊边问：“现在，你的心里还在害怕吗？被捆住、被控制、被侵犯……我要你告诉我，告诉我你的感受。”

“不，一点都不可怕，这感觉很好。”Tony回答，“我感觉我被完完全全交给了你，由里到外，每一块肌肉每一根骨骼都属于你，但这让我很轻松……很快乐……我想我爱你爱的快疯了，Jarvis……”

“我也爱你，Tony。”Jarvis说，“记住你现在的快乐。以后当你害怕的时候，就想一想现在的我，不要再害怕什么。这件事本身并不可怕，你要有勇气来战胜你心里的障碍，懂吗？”

“……嗯。”Tony答应着，试着将现在的感觉深深的印刻进脑海里去，将现在的快感覆盖在那些曾经的痛觉之上。

“你是个坚强的人，Tony。就算是哪一天，我离开了你，你也不能倒下。你要好好活下去，记得我爱你。”他说着，将Tony翻过身来，来不及让Tony再去询问他的言下之意，抬起他的一条腿打开湿润的甬道，将自己硬热的前端抵在了入口处，“现在，想要我给你更多吗？”

“Jarvis……”Tony喘息着，他能感觉到那个他渴望了许久的玩意儿在他的入口处磨蹭，但却只是撩拨着，迟迟没有插进来，“给我，快给我！我命令你……”

“是的，Sir。”话音刚落，Jarvis便把自己的整根挺了进去，由于之前仔细的扩张，Tony没有感觉到任何疼痛，但那里仍然有些紧，他揉捏着Tony挺翘的臀部好让他完全放松下来。入口处紧绷成了浑圆的形状，红润透明的肠肉随着他的进进出出而翻动着，说不出的暧昧。Tony的内部实在太舒服了，不由自主的他便想要更多。他按住Tony的肩膀好让他跪在那里向后弯曲着身体，他的身体紧绷成了一架弓，脊背的凹陷从肩膀一直延伸到入口处，每一个肌肉都在不由自主的颤抖，每一块皮肤都被Jarvis安抚着、触碰着。

唯独那里，寂寞的让人发狂。

发泄的出口被强势的堵住了，铁环压迫着他欲望的每一个角落，Tony紧咬着牙关忍耐着，快感如潮水般侵占了他的大脑，让他失去了思考的能力，他的意识开始模糊，只勉强记得他如何用后面的小嘴向Jarvis乞讨更多的场景。然后是对方慷慨的给予，疯狂的、毫不留情的占有，他甚至分不清是Jarvis每一次的冲撞还是自己不知道是第几次的高潮让他的全身不受控制的痉挛。

他的主人是那样残忍，每一次都顶进他的最深处，将他的内脏绞成一团，让他的小腹绷的不能再紧。

“不……不要……不要……”他嘶哑的叫着，积蓄在体内的疯狂让他几乎要爆炸了，“我不行了，快放开我，我要射了，那里已经堵不住了……我……啊……”

Jarvis用手抚上Tony的前端，已经有小股粘稠的白浊顺着前端渗了出来，他解开束缚，轻轻撸动几下，大量的粘稠液体不受控制的流淌出来，而后面，Jarvis仍然没有停止动作，那感觉太刺激了，Tony蜷缩在Jarvis怀里痛哭到失声，直到Jarvis箍紧他的腰灌满他后面的小穴。

Tony就这样光着身子被Jarvis抱着在那一团狼藉上面躺了整整六个小时，期间他们除了喝了点水之外什么都没吃。他们可能浑浑噩噩的谈论了一些什么，但Tony已经记不清了，他只记得自己迷迷糊糊梦见Jarvis离开了，就伸手去抓住他的手腕放在自己胸口，他的主人无奈的叹息着，将他的脑袋更深的按进自己的肩窝里。

_May you remember this moment forever and ever._   
_Remembering how you are being loved with all of my life._

Jarvis一遍又一遍不知疲倦的吻着Tony的唇。


	3. the 22nd to 30th shades of Tony

**第二十二道阴影：抛弃**

Tony Stark做了一个荒诞的梦：他梦见在自己生日的时候，Jarvis带他去公路边的咖啡店吃了芝士蛋糕，还点了杯热巧克力，但是Tony并不满足，嚷着要吃甜甜圈，撒泼打滚一不做二不休，Jarvis气不过就扔下Tony走了。他没有走远，就站在窗外，点起一根烟。Tony追出去，服务员提醒他还没有付账，他一把将Jarvis从外面扯进来扔在服务员面前，不耐烦的吼道：“找他要去！我可没有钱！我一无所有，我连人都是他的！”

Tony醒过来的时候，深深为自己在梦中暴露无疑的小性子而感到懊丧，庆幸着好在Jarvis不会知道自己恃宠而骄的本性，揉着脑袋起床想做性事之后的清理。但当他打开灯，枕头上却放着一件折叠好的衬衫，自己的身体也已经干干净净。衬衫下面还压了一张字条，Jarvis说他需要代替Tony出面去加州处理一些合约，3天以后才会回来，希望Tony照顾好自己。

莫非是Jarvis在他睡着的时候偷偷帮他擦了身？

这种体贴让人感动，但Jarvis以前也从来不做这样多余的事情。他只会逼着自己在入睡之前、拖着依然合不上的屁股去浴室好好清洗干净，他就是这样的洁癖患者。等到Tony洗干净从浴室出来的时候，桌上已经放了橙汁和营养片了，Jarvis竟然记得在滚过床单以后替Tony补充营养。这次也不例外，只是更丰盛一点，Tony来到厨房，看到桌上摆着橙汁、营养片和一大块披萨。Tony喝着果汁、嚼着披萨，满心欢喜的想着Jarvis对自己的好，对于未来的期望又多了一分。

于是Tony就真的像这样傻乎乎的等了3天。

直到第四天，他发现他已经联系不上Jarvis了，他才开始恐慌起来。

他打电话给Pepper，打了好几次才接通，得到的结果却让人失望。Pepper说Jarvis已经很久没出现在公司里了，公司也管不着这件事，毕竟将他晋升成为24/7的总裁贴身助理是Tony的命令。于是Tony从控制系统黑进了Jarvis的账号，没有发现他自离开之后的使用记录，最后一条记录访问了Stark企业的法律部。他立刻联系了法律部，但负责人发誓Jarvis没有来找过他，他也什么都不知道。他甚至怀疑Jarvis因为资金矛盾被神盾局绑架作为要挟了，但最后当他路过Jarvis搬出去的那间公寓，再去看看的时候，房东说根本没有新租客要搬进来住，租约还没到期，但Jarvis已经结清租金离开了。

他这才意识到，那根本不是绑架或者失踪，而是一场蓄谋已久的逃跑。理由，那还用猜吗？那份契约，Jarvis签的并不情愿，他甚至一再要求自己仔细考虑，是自己坚持要签的。在那之前，他们之间还是有爱的，但也许在那之后，Jarvis突然意识到，自己根本做不到和自己一个性变态玩那样的暴力游戏，又无法对Tony开口，只有选择不声不响的离开。

直到Tony驾车回到家之后，看着屋子里一地的狼籍，他才真实的感觉到自己被Jarvis抛弃了。厨房里的餐具在水槽里堆成了山，浴室洗衣篮里的脏衣服也都被揉成了一团，冰箱空了，房间显得寂寞而空荡荡的，一瞬间这里就又变成了Jarvis来之前的模样。而Jarvis留下来的痕迹是那样少，区区一个手提箱，几件衣服，一台电脑，一本书，还有一份契约。他们两人甚至连一张合影都没有，好让他寂寞的时候看一看Jarvis的样子。

他还在坚持给Jarvis打电话，尽管那个号码没有被注销，但也从未打通过。Pepper打电话询问Jarvis的情况，又问起Tony生日party的打算，Tony这才发觉他的生日真的快要到了，5月28号，就在一个星期之后。但无疑Jarvis是没有办法陪他坐下来吃蛋糕的了，他对Jarvis的印象止步于那个自己表现很不良好的梦里，那个梦让他的心底一直留有愧疚，让他感觉这一切都是他的错。于是他让Pepper不要再庆祝他的生日了，他开始了一份新的项目，把自己整日整夜的关在工作室里，靠咖啡和外卖度日。

但当他生日的那天凌晨，结束了工作的Tony却意外的接到了Jarvis打来的电话。

“生日快乐，Sir。我准备了一个惊喜想要给你，不知道你想约在哪里见面？”电话那头男人的声音平静的听不出任何情绪起伏，他也没有为自己无故失踪了这么久而道歉，好像他们之间什么都没发生过似的。

“Jarvis！你为什么……”Tony又是生气又是惊讶的叫出了声，忍不住想质问Jarvis为什么要这样对待自己，但话到嘴边又咽了下去，只觉得他回来就好，其他的都不重要，却又忍不住奇怪Jarvis想通了要回到自己身边却为什么不直接回家。

Tony将见面地点约在了那间公路边的咖啡店，中午十二点钟。也许是因为明天就能见到Jarvis了吧，心里放松了很多，想着这些天里他都没有释放过，就在浴室里撸了一管，躺在床上的发呆，却怎么也睡不着。他真的不知道等待自己的是什么。他有预感，他们之间的矛盾不会因为Jarvis出现而解决，这点从Jarvis约他在外面见面就能看得出来。

但他万万没有想到的是，几个小时之后，他被Jarvis绑架了。

他在给自己点的芝士蛋糕里下了迷药，Tony看到甜食肆无忌惮，刚吃完就被迷晕了过去。等到醒来的时候，Tony发觉自己被捆在一把破旧转椅上，Jarvis正低头用热毛巾替他小心翼翼的擦去嘴角的污渍。

Tony打量四周，Jarvis的生活环境真是一次比一次差了，他们又不知到了纽约哪处贫民窟的房子里，剥落的刷着绿漆的墙壁，沾满“铁锈”的暖气片（如果那是铁锈而不是血的话），家徒四壁，厨房里堆着刚刚买来的食物，出乎意料的都是昂贵的有机食品，想必那是替自己准备的。

“你失踪以后就一直住在这里？”Tony舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，任凭Jarvis将矿泉水瓶打开递到自己唇边，囫囵吞下大半瓶，听说迷药让人感到口渴，似乎的确如此，“这就是你给我的惊喜吗？你打算要跟我在这里玩调教游戏？我不确定这里是不是隔音，但除此以外看起来还真不错。但就算这样你也不必失踪啊，你至少提前让我知道，你想不出来我会有多担心你吗？”

“对不起，我不知道你在说什么，Sir。但是这不是游戏，这是绑架。你是Stark企业的CEO，控制住你我能得到想要的一切。”Jarvis就着Tony舔过的瓶口，一点都没有避嫌的将那瓶矿泉水剩下的一点也喝掉了，转身扔进了墙角的垃圾桶，“对不起，我有不得不这样做的原因。”

Tony大脑一片混乱，盯着Jarvis看了很久，Jarvis却没有对他投回一瞥，他只能认命的闭上眼睛。

 

**第二十三道阴影：对峙**

在他们安然无事的时候，Tony家的房子那么大，但是当Tony想要找Jarvis了，似乎下一秒这个人就会出现在自己面前。而像现在这样，两人挤在一间逼仄又狭窄的空间里，明明可以听见彼此的呼吸，却又互相假装不知道对方的存在，这真是别扭极了。

到了傍晚Tony的肚子饿了，Jarvis去厨房给他做饭。食物竟然很丰盛，并且一如既往是Tony喜欢的口味，让这一切更加不像一场蓄谋已久的绑架。当Jarvis把食物端上来时，Tony试着打破沉默和Jarvis说话。

“你能把我身上的绳子解开吗？我不会逃走的，只是它捆得我难受，而且我这样根本没法吃饭。”他抬了抬在胸前捆在一起的双手。

Jarvis低眉撇了Tony一眼，没有回应，而是端起给Tony的食物，用刀叉切下一小块牛排，喂到Tony嘴边。

牛排被煎得很香，Tony的胃饿得生疼，但他忍住张嘴的欲望，咽了口口水，摇了摇头，直视Jarvis的双眼：“Jarvis，我不能这样做，至少你要让我有自己动手吃饭的尊严。”

Jarvis依然沉默不语，用难以揣摩的神情打量了Tony一眼，然后将餐具通通扔回桌上，转身离开。内心的抑郁让胃酸更快的泛上来，Tony用力咬紧了嘴唇。

然后，一架摄像机出现在Tony面前。

那是Jarvis不知道从哪儿搞来的玩意儿，他将它架在一起带来的三脚架上，镜头起先朝向的是Tony，但紧接着Jarvis将镜头对准了自己。

摄像机的红光一闪一闪的，屏幕里出现Jarvis过分苍白的脸。

“不管是谁在看这个视频，我承认是我绑架了Tony Stark，我可以接受对于我个人行为的指控，但此事与Tony Stark本人以及Stark企业没有任何关系。”他说完将镜头转向了Tony，Tony正因为刚才的话而僵在那里，Jarvis猝不及防的走上前来一把扼住Tony的脖子，将Tony的脸转向摄像机镜头。

“说点什么，Stark先生。”

Tony的胸口剧烈的起伏着，嘶哑着嗓子对着镜头那闪烁的红色小点，真滑稽，那仿佛无数人的双眼，正看着自己：“我是Tony Stark，我被绑架了。”他抬头给了Jarvis一个眼神，脖子上扼着的手被松开，“我现在很安全，没有受到任何程度的伤害，我放弃对于我的助理Jarvis的任何起诉——”

然后Jarvis将摄像机关掉了，解开Tony手臂上的束缚，将他的转椅推到餐桌面前，倒了杯水，甚至体贴的点了一根蜡烛。

Tony问他，他是真的饿了，抓起刀叉快速的切起牛排送进嘴里，又喝了一大口水帮助吞咽。

“我想不通，你为什么要这样做？”Tony问他，“要么你就还留在我身边当我作你的情人，要么你就像对待一个人质一样对待我。你把责任一个人担了下来，又这样不冷不热的，到底算什么意思？”

“和你的情况一样，Tony，我并没有选择的立场，我很抱歉。”Jarvis并没有食欲，只坐在那里观察Tony进食，这场景他看过无数次了，对Tony他终究还是有感情的。

“你对我觉得抱歉，但你知道我对你怎么想吗？”Tony抬了抬眉毛，盘子已经空了，但刀还握在他的手上，“我觉得你是一个令人作呕的绑架犯，就像之前那个人一样，我爱的Jarvis不会对我做出这样的事情来。或许我是个受虐狂，但那只是在性上，而在现实里，我Tony Stark不是一个允许别人将我揉圆搓扁的人。你践踏了我的意志，不管你有怎样难以开口的高尚理由，whatever！你跟那个人渣没有什么区别！”

Jarvis起先只是听着，没有给自己辩解的意思，直到Tony将有着锋利锯齿牛排刀抵在自己胸口，咧嘴对Jarvis笑着说，“不如我们把事情做的更加逼真一点怎样？”然后用力将餐刀插进自己胸口时，他才突然变了脸色。

压制住Tony的手腕用了不到一秒钟的时间，但餐刀依然割开了皮肉，在胸口交错的疤痕上又留下新的一道。Jarvis一直没有问Tony这些伤痕是哪儿来的，直到后来他猜测那都是他自残的痕迹。

Jarvis紧紧捏住Tony的手腕，餐刀“铛啷”一声落在地上，Tony发出一声惨叫，胸口的伤口火辣辣的疼，而Jarvis快要将他的手腕捏断了。“我不想伤害你，不要做多余的事情！”Jarvis重新将Tony的双手和双腿捆了起来，横抱着扔进房间唯一那张窄小的床上。

Tony是个爱干净的人，但这样被绑着他根本没法做任何清洁，更何况他的胸前还在流血。Jarvis拿了医药箱替Tony包扎伤口，又去浴室挤了热毛巾替他擦拭身体。他将Tony的T恤褪到手腕，长裤连同内裤一起褪到脚踝，止血过后，将身体的每一个角落都擦的干干净净，把绷带缠绕在他的胸口。Tony即便心里十万个不情愿，但被熟悉的人这样摆弄自己的身体，用热毛巾仔细擦遍每一个角落，无法控制的还是起了生理反应。他起先还能夹紧双腿蜷缩着身体好不让Jarvis看见，但当Jarvis想要为他套上裤子时，抬头的欲望就这样尴尬的暴露在空气中了。

“Tony，你……”

Jarvis停下手里的动作，用征询的眼神望着Tony。他也不知道该如何办才好，如果放任那里这样，Tony的手脚都被捆着不能解开，就得熬上一整夜。

“不要管我！”Tony几乎是自暴自弃的回答，他对自己和对Jarvis一样失望。这真可笑，他们两人之间扭曲的情事，总是弄的爱不像爱，恨不能恨。

“但你不能就这样一直忍着。”Jarvis似乎是在对自己说，毕竟Tony没有什么反抗的机会，他伸手握住了Tony半硬的分身，安慰他说，“你忍一忍，很快就好了。如果你是不愿意被我弄，那就闭上眼睛，随便想着哪个女人都好。”

然后他便舔湿了手掌，微微分开Tony的双腿，就着唾液的润滑上下撸动起来。

这真要命，被绑着做这种事身体尤其兴奋的厉害。Jarvis没有打算慢慢来，而是一上来就直接刺激Tony的要害，他对该怎样做再熟悉不过，这让Tony没多久就爽的忍不住叫出了声。Jarvis手上的动作越来越激烈，这让Tony的身体兴奋的发狂，但心里却又觉得非常悲伤。他从来没有因为自己是个受虐狂而羞耻过，但今天他却为自己身体的不合作而愤怒：他有供自己挥霍不尽的金钱、容貌、才华等等一切被称为美好存在，但他的灵魂却偏偏被扭曲了，向往痛苦和折磨。在如潮的快感里，他的身体竟一点一点疲软下来，直到一个温暖湿润的口腔吞下他的前端，拿舌头和上颚重重挤压着，用犬齿轻轻碾过他的尿道，他发出痛苦的呻吟，没多久就射了出来。

Jarvis沉默的吞下Tony的精液，擦了擦嘴角，替Tony穿好衣服，起身前往浴室。Tony直勾勾的望着石灰斑驳的天花板，直到视线渐渐模糊，天旋地转，什么都看不清楚。

知道他会睡不着，Jarvis提前在他刚才喝的水里加了一片安眠药。

 

_“因为我曾亲眼见Cumis的女巫吊在一只瓶子里，当孩子们问她想要什么的时候，她回答说她想要死。”_

**第二十四道阴影：替死**

Tony醒过来的时候，已经分不清白天黑夜了。Jarvis告诉他今天媒体上并没有任何和Tony有关的报道，可以确定Stark企业一定已经知道了Tony失踪的事实，但他们将消息封锁了起来。

Tony的表情算不上失望，他仍然动弹不得，却也渐渐适应了：“他们当然会那样做，为了共同利益。你要是以为他们有多在乎我，那就错了。他们在乎的是别人怎么看待我，他们在乎其他人眼中的我，而不是真正的我。”他垂下眼凝视着自己布满疤痕的胸口，传说人的胸口栖息着灵魂，但是谁知道呢？他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，就有拧开的矿泉水瓶送到了唇边，他吞咽了几口，药物性沉睡让他几乎脱水，“你应该懂的，就跟以前一样。不能放出任何消息，暗中搜查，私下解决，他们擅长这个。听说上一次，Howard还调用了神盾局的人，你说可笑不可笑？让国家秘密机构的特工们为一桩未成年人性侵案善后，你代替我上的法庭，我甚至连当面指证他的机会都没有，然后这个强奸犯被判了十年就出狱了，我想他现在过得比我要好……”Tony倒像是在自说自话，“即便如此，我知道我还是亏欠你太多，所以你有什么怨恨就冲我发泄好了，我不会反抗的，这不是虐恋游戏，我们这样挣扎着，真是一点意义都没有……”

“神盾局替你善后的时候，并没有把资料全部销毁掉，他们留了底牌，我和你的，他们全都有，要是你不合作，他们就散布出去。”Jarvis冷静的说，“我不允许他们像这样威胁你。”

“什么——”Tony惊诧住了，他为什么没有早点想到这一点？他以为神盾局是没落的丧家之犬，甚至对他们不屑一顾，但恶犬走投无路时，随便咬上谁一口，都不是没有可能，“所以这才是你这样做的目的，Jarvis？你故技重施，就是为了替我掩盖真相？”

该死，他早该料到的。他和Jarvis之间就算有什么矛盾，也不会闹到需要靠绑架来解决的地步，更何况是这种对自己没有伤害，对他而言却像是送死的绑架。他为什么要这样做？Jarvis清心寡欲，说他为了赎金根本是天方夜谭，他唯一的弱点……如果他还有弱点的话，那就是自己了：这个局，Tony以为是设给他的，没想到是设给他自己的。

Tony刺猬般尖利的嘴，此时说不出半句话来。他咬了咬唇，忽然脊背一阵冰凉。

“手表！”他忽然想到，他改装给Jarvis的智能手表，当时因为谨慎的习性，在里面装了独立的定位系统，就算离线也能追踪位置。Pepper知道这件事，但她不知道访问系统的密令，她只要多花一点点时间，就完全能够追踪到Jarvis的位置，“快把你的手表扔出去！我们需要换一个地方，他们很快就会找到这里来了！”

“没有这个必要，Tony，”Jarvis按住他不安的双肩，将他重新扶回床上，“我本来就没有打算困住你多久，用不了多久你就自由了。”他顿了顿，说，“我一直都不习惯折磨你，真的。当你要求我这样做时，我只想让你满意。就像你说的那样，我是个没用的男人，能为你做的事情并不多，现在唯一能做的，恐怕也只有这个了——”

Tony用一个激烈而持久的吻堵住了他接下去所要说的话，这两天遮遮掩掩的日子，两人嘴里尝出了苦涩的味道。

为了做出这样的动作，他的上肢被最大极限的倒吊着，他的身体因为过分前倾而颤抖，Jarvis搂住他的腰将自己的身体作为两人之间的支撑点，Tony的体型对自己而言算不上重，但这一拥仿佛释放了他毕生的力气。

即便闹成这样，Tony总还是和自己和解的。

“抱紧我。”Tony紧闭上眼试着感受Jarvis的全部，而Jarvis顺从了自己的指示，将他紧紧的箍在怀里，身为人质却担心着绑匪的安全，Tony认为他们两人足够疯狂，“还有别的办法吗？”

“这是最好的办法，”Jarvis说，“我问过法律部的人，他同意这虽然冒险但的确能够彻底解决神盾局对Stark企业的威胁，你不会再受第二次伤了，Tony。”

但他没有说的是，如果他这样做的话，没有人能保住他的清白，牢狱之灾不可避免，也许五年，也许十年。但有的时候，真的顾不了那么多。他的能力有限，不可能既保住Tony，又保住自己。

必要的牺牲是值得的。

“你听说过那个古希腊的故事吗？”他打破沉默，用手掌抚慰着Tony的脖子和后背，让他僵直的脊柱重新放松下来，“阿波罗爱上Cumis的女巫，他给了女巫永恒的寿命，却没有给她永恒的青春。所以当她永生的时候，她也不得不承受衰老的痛苦。如果二者必须选择其一，我也会这样做的，Tony。我宁愿让你孤独的活着，都不想让你跟我一起陪葬。”

“陪葬？”Tony再也不敢对Jarvis的话掉以轻心半分，他总是不说谎，却也不把真相说完，“事态很严重吗？不，你不会有事的，Jarvis，我会尽全力保你，我要请最好的律师给你辩护，我就是人证，我会让他教我该说什么不该说什么。”  
 Jarvis又一次用冷淡而忧郁的眼睛打量着Tony，而Tony却是一副急坏了的样子。他伸手抚上捆住Tony的绳子，在他们找过来之前这玩意儿还暂时不能解开，“要是真的是这里问题，我相信你可以解决；但要是我这里出了问题，”他伸手指了指自己的脑子，指尖抵住太阳穴，仿佛饮弹自尽的模样，Tony顺着指尖注意到Jarvis额头上浅浅的皱纹，“催眠，你记得吗？它是有后遗症的。我想没人能替我解决这里的问题，再过几个月，你不会想看到我那时候的样子。”

“不——”Tony只觉得一种重新被推入谷底的失重感，让他眩晕，整个房间破败的墙壁都围绕着Jarvis的影子天旋地转，甚至有石灰从墙缝里掉落。

紧接着Tony意识到了这是为什么：门锁被从外面无声的轰开，SWAT小队举着卡宾枪将瞄准器逐一对准了Jarvis的额头。

“绑匪，请举起双手，转过身来。”过滤面罩里透过麦克风传来冰冷的机械音。

Jarvis最后望了Tony一眼，转身举起双手，同他们冷漠的对峙。

立即有人冲上来解除了Tony的束缚，女人细腻的双手心疼的抱住Tony的脑袋，Pepper的声音从头顶上空传来：“Tony，天啊，你安全了。”

他已经根本无法再思考什么了。

 

**第二十五道阴影：无奈**

Pepper推掉了一整天的工作把Tony送回家，照顾他洗漱、上药、吃饭和躺在床上休息。其实他的身体并没有问题，除了胸前的伤口和酸痛的四肢。但他精神涣散，这是很坏的征兆，她以为是Jarvis对Tony的背叛让他受到了刺激，但没过多久律师找上门来，拿着一份Jarvis托法律部保管的自己的事故认定书，又在Tony同律师的对话中，她才猜到发生了什么。

“那我们现在该怎么办？”Pepper问，她是公司的CEO，特殊情况下也是可以代表董事会决策的，现在就是特殊情况。

律师对绑架案是事先知情的，他当然维护Jarvis的计划，毕竟那对Stark企业最有好处：“有了这个事故认定书，我会要求法官考虑未成年人遭遇暴力犯罪的影响，而且他没有明确的犯罪动机，这很说得通，应该可以减轻刑罚。媒体们也已经准备好了，舆论将会一致导向到Jarvis的旧案上。当然，到时候Stark先生还是需要出庭作证，当众承认同情绑匪的遭遇并且原谅他，这很简单就能做到，不是吗？”律师成竹在胸，“这样一来，既掩饰了当年绑架的真相，也能给Stark企业全身而退甚至引导舆论的优势。

Tony当然知道这个计划有多完美，只需要把Jarvis推出去，不费一兵一卒就能在Stark和神盾局的黑吃黑中全身而退，Howard当年就是这样做的。如果光靠前任CEO的理智来决策，他想他也会毫不犹豫的同意，但对Jarvis的感情不允许他这样做——他是自己的主人，哪里有主人为奴隶牺牲的道理？他会为了犯下这种罪而遭到鞭笞的，即使是Jarvis不在，他也会自己鞭笞自己。

“我不同意，我们不该把责任推到Jarvis身上。”Pepper考虑再三几乎要答应了，Tony突然的决定打乱了她和律师之间的计划，“我要说出实情，当年被绑架的人是我，神盾局和我的父亲为了掩盖事实让Jarvis去做替身，不放心他泄露秘密强行替他洗脑造成他现在的精神损伤，现在又打算拿以前的证据要挟我。但是他们能做什么呢？我是个受害者，而Howard早就死了——”

“不行，这会损害你，你父亲，还有Stark企业的名誉。我不允许你这样做。”Pepper立刻严肃的阻拦，“你根本不知道Stark企业对我们来说意味着什么，企业的效益关系到全球几十万人的生存，Tony，你千万不能这样任性。”

律师点点头，同意Pepper的话，安抚Tony重新躺回床上：“Stark先生，其实Jarvis先生在找到我的时候，他已经想到你会这样做了，他吩咐我千万要阻止你。我不是以本人的立场在解决这件事，我隶属法律部，我代表的是Stark企业的利益，而且这也是Jarvis先生自己提出的计划。”

“Jarvis自己的计划”这个说辞让Tony又开始动摇，印象中Jarvis总是对的，而自己总是任性妄为的那个，不论说不说出真相都令Tony进退两难。

最终他还是暂时同意了Pepper和律师的建议，让他们全权处理这件事情了。因为没有审判，Jarvis还被关押在NYPD，保释是不可能了，除非他们想提前告知世界这是他们串通好的，Tony向律师提出想要单独见Jarvis一面，律师同意了。一天后，Pepper陪着Tony过去，提前督促Tony修剪了凌乱的胡子，穿上光鲜的西装，喷上香水。

“要是Jarvis看到你憔悴的模样，他一定也会心疼的。”Pepper说，“说真的，在我找到你的时候我真的以为他绑架了你，我当时恨不得SWAT能一枪杀死他，但现在，我想我能了解他的心情。”Happy驾车穿过纽约繁华的大街，将不起眼对黑色轿车停在警局门前，Pepper最后一次替Tony理了理领带和袖口，“他一定很爱你，才愿意替你做这么多。相信我，Tony，你值得他为你付出。如果十几年前的事情没有让你们分开，那么这次你们也不会。”

Tony点点头，第一个走下车去。

还是有得到了风声的媒体蹲守在了警局门前，看到Tony下车便拥上来拍照和采访。Happy将这些人拦在一旁，Pepper带着Tony从绿色通道直接去了审讯室。

审讯室里装的是只能从外面看到里面的那种玻璃，Jarvis戴着手铐坐在里面的椅子上等着，旁边站着一个全副武装的警察。Tony从外面一眼就看到了Jarvis的身影，他佝偻着背，也不知道有没有受到私刑，他的胡茬也长了出来，整张脸显得苍老了不少。因为Pepper还没来，也因为心里的忐忑吧，Tony不敢贸然的走进去，只是将手搭在玻璃上，仿佛要触碰到他似的。

身体的热量在玻璃上印下薄薄一层水汽，几乎是在同时，Jarvis蓝色的眼睛突然直勾勾的透过玻璃对上Tony的双眼。

Tony被Jarvis的眼神盯得的一惊，后退一步松开贴着玻璃的手，心脏在胸腔里剧烈鼓动得让人生疼。

他看到自己了，Tony毫不怀疑，他知道自己就在门外。

“Tony！”Pepper领着警官前来。因为Tony要求要两人单独见面，这花费了Pepper一点时间协商，最终警官打开审讯室的门，同看押Jarvis的同事说了点什么，他们才全部都出去了，但Tony知道他们一定也在门外监视着。

“Jarvis，是我。”Tony强迫自己镇定的坐在Jarvis面前，但他只要一看见Jarvis作为囚徒苍白的脸，眼眶还是忍不住湿了，“为什么要这么傻，我不值得你这样做。”

“我没有选择，Tony。”Jarvis的手被禁锢着不能动弹，他只能心疼的用眼神抹去Tony眼中的水汽，“要是我现在不为你做点什么，以后就再也没有机会了。”

“但是你不应该是那个弃子，”Tony说，“这件事从头到尾你都没有错，我不想让你牺牲，但除此以外我又不知道该做什么。”

“保护你是我的责任，你不必为此自责。”Jarvis说，Tony伸手从桌面下攥住了Jarvis的双手，这让他愣了愣，“如果你想帮我做点什么的话，请让律师尽快给我安排一次精神鉴定，作为审判时的证据；还有，在媒体面前保持口径一致，不要泄露任何秘密。”

“但是，Jarvis——”

“这是命令，Tony。”Jarvis微微低下头用不容抗拒的眼神直视Tony，“身为你的主人我命令你这样做，为自己考虑，照顾好你自己，不要给其他人伤害你的机会。记住，你的身体是我的，只有我才能虐待它。”

“……我会的。你看，我现在把自己照顾的挺好的。”Tony眨了眨眼，他的睫毛湿透了，但是他并没有哭出来，他不想在这短短的会面里看起来总是惨兮兮的，他也是个男人，他该尽力去救自己的恋人，而不是像个怨妇一样哭诉，“精神鉴定我会尽快安排。你的病情……它严重吗？”

Jarvis笑着摇摇头：“你觉得我现在看起来像个疯子吗？但我倒是希望鉴定的结果能严重一些，这对我的判决有好处。”

Tony自暴自弃的说：“就算你进了监狱，我也可以每周去一次为你提供服务——”

“那样的话，我的狱友一定会嫉妒死我的。”Jarvis安抚着反手握住了Tony的手，“想些好的可以吗？律师说很多案件判决结果都掌握在舆论手上，如果我的情况的确情有可原，也许到最后我就被释放出来了。”

“但那样的结果微乎其微。”Tony依然忧心忡忡。

“乐观点。”Jarvis拍了拍Tony的手，“要善待你的生活，回去注意休息，每餐都要吃饭，我看到了你的黑眼圈了，Sir。”

每当他开始扮演管家角色的时候，他又开始称呼Tony为Sir。然后Jarvis示意对话结束，请门外的警官进来，Tony却忽然想起了什么，急匆匆的起身凑到Jarvis的耳边。

“不论结果怎么样，你都要记住——”他深吸一口气，说出来的话郑重其事，但场合却不巧的极为尴尬，“永远、永远，我都是你的sub，你都是我的domain。我不会有第二个主人，只有你——Jarvis，只有你。我爱你，Master。”

“我爱你，Tony。”Jarvis勾起嘴角回应他，如果不是门被打开，他们可能就已经不顾一切的吻上去了。是Jarvis率先走开的，警官们以为Jarvis说了什么话触怒了Tony，因为Tony眼圈气得通红，“出于好意”，狠狠朝着Jarvis的腹部揍了一拳。

“你这个该死的绑架犯，精神病！”

Jarvis吃痛的喘息几下，转过身恋恋不舍的望了Tony一眼。

“看什么看，回去了。”他们将Jarvis就这样拉走了。

空荡荡的审讯室只剩下Pepper和Tony两人，Pepper突然搂住Tony的肩膀，贴上她的唇吻住他。

“Tony，你需要安慰。”他们分开后，Pepper这样解释道，他们分手已经很久了，但接个吻并不算什么。

“是的，我需要。”Tony的表情恢复了正常，身体的接触让他紧绷的神经松懈了不少。他忽然变得自暴自弃，他想要更多，不然又该如何呢？在开庭审判之前，只剩下了长时间的等待。

 

 

 _Who are you, who have fled the eternal prison, against the dark stream?_  
_你是谁？又是谁逃离了永恒的监狱，逃离了黑色的暗流？_  
_Who has led you, or who was a light to you, issuing out of that profound night, that always blackens the infernal valley?_  
_是谁引导了你？或是谁给了你光，带你走出地狱深谷的深邃黑夜？_  
_——Dante, Purgatorio Canto I:28-84_

**第二十六道阴影：自虐**

失去Jarvis的感觉分外难熬。

这感觉跟他失踪那次完全不一样。也许是从因为那次起积蓄的忐忑突然一下子爆发出来了，他知道Jarvis有很大一部分可能性再也不会回到这个家来了，再也不会。

他分外需要感受他的存在，自己漂泊彷徨的心才能够安定下来，当他主宰着自己时，他也是在拯救着自己：他想要感受感受到他温柔的鞭子落在自己的背上，用犬齿在他伤痕累累的肩膀上留下咬痕，扭曲他的肢体，用镣铐捆住自己的手脚——或是将他们两人捆在一起，他愿意接受那些折磨，它可以为此死在阴沉沉的地下室里，死在Jarvis怀里，这样他们就再也不用承受生离死别了。

但他此时此刻一无所有，他举起拳头狠狠的在胸前伤口上擂了一拳，感受到的只有疼痛而没有愉悦。伤口在往外渗血，他疼的缩起肩膀，想起Jarvis让他好好照顾自己的命令，他甚至小心翼翼的给自己换了药。

看着镜子里赤裸上身的男人，他的胸前躺着肉红色的疤痕，有一道是被绑架时误伤的，其他都是自己故意而为之，最后再添上这一道暗红色新伤。这真丑陋——他忽然对自己的身体产生了强烈的厌恶感——这具身体根本不值得Jarvis为之保护和牺牲，它算是个什么东西？住在它里面的人，又算是个什么东西？他跟无数人上过床，男人和女人，除了跟Pepper太过短暂的交往和分手时。他根本控制不住，就好像海洛因，但又有本质的区别。他需要这些性，但并不感到快乐；他需要性，并非出于享受而是麻痹。他这一辈子都在孜孜不倦的折磨和玷污着自己，其他人则鼓励他这样做，但唯独没有一个人跟他说过：好好照顾自己，因为这具身体是属于我的。

他太渴望那种归属感了，但当他费劲千辛万苦得到时才又失望的发现，他根本不配拥有那些。他感觉自己快要疯了，就好像当年罗马人血洗基督徒时对逃出城去的圣徒彼得说，“你可以走，但耶稣会替你而死。”彼得最终选择了回头，因为他不能让耶稣替他去死。Tony觉得他做的真他妈对。他没能效仿彼得，他懦弱的躲在真相的后面被保护着，但是他真的可以心安理得的接受这一切吗？为你牺牲的，全都是你所爱的人；但让爱着你的人为你牺牲，那是天大的不义。

他想他死后是会下地狱的，如果地狱存在的话。

不，这不重要。此时此刻，他所处的就是地狱。

他翻箱倒柜，从衣柜的角落里翻出一小包药片，并不是毒品，但当然是禁药。他含了一颗吞下，只觉得头顶“嗡”的一声炸开，镜子里，男人的脸上泛起古怪的笑容。

他不忘乔装了一下，一路飙车来到某家他以前经常光顾的俱乐部。他摘下墨镜，甚至不用出示会员卡门童就放他进去了，经理为他领来一个猫女打扮的女人，但Tony拒绝了，他指了指那两个门童，他们都是身高接近两米的高壮黑人，“我要他们，”Tony说，“然后再给我叫几个男人过来，给我安排我最喜欢的vip包厢。”就连经理也被这样的要求给愣到了，随即发觉出Tony是因为磕了药，他随即摆出生意场上波澜不惊的客气态度，使了个眼色吩咐门童们跟他进去，但不要跟他真的发生关系，因为他还不想Stark企业的总裁被干死在自己的俱乐部里。然后他又找了几个同性经验比较丰富的男人，不如门童们健壮但仍然性感火辣，穿着诱惑人的皮革装束，他们能陪Tony好好玩玩。

起初的时候，事情还在控制的范围内。门童们只是挺着腰让Tony为他们套弄，而Tony高高撅起屁股跪在沙发里，在一番细致的开拓后被另外几个男人轮流操弄着。形状不一却同样硕大的阴茎在Tony的小穴里进进出出，谄媚的顶弄着他敏感的那个点，臀部的快感被猛烈的激发出来，兴奋剂的药效还在，他意乱情迷。但渐渐的就不行了，现实越来越清晰，每一具肉体和每一次抽插仍然是那样美好，却都不是他想要的。他越是被这样干着，它就越是想念那个金发、有着苍白皮肤的男人：他只是把自己静静的抱在怀里，他就兴奋得忍不住想要高潮；而现在，他贪婪的小穴里同时含着两根阴茎，他的屁股被撑的快要爆炸，但他的身体仍然空虚的好像除了皮囊以外什么都没有，而他被插得疼的想哭。

然后是一个小小的意外，在激烈抽插时一个人的套子不小心被蹭掉了但他并没有发现，于是他在Tony的体内射了出来。Tony发出一声惨叫，那人被吓坏了，百分之百相信自己这次会被经理教训的很惨。但Tony却冷不防的笑了出来，灼热的浓精在他的体内顺着肠道缓缓流下，和那些肠液和各种来源的汁水混淆在一起，又顺着他被操开的穴道，汩汩的流到大腿上。

“这感觉真是好极了，把套子都摘下来，我要你们再给我更多。”Tony用力的吮吸了门童们各自的阴茎，将它们的龟头抵在自己两颊边，他的脸被粗大的阴茎撑得不对称的鼓起来，几十个不要命的深喉之后，门童们也射了，一股脑全部灌进他的食道里，Tony兴奋的发狂，原来精液才是最好的春药。射精这个举动，才是最接近兽性的方式，那种隔着套子的点到为止的性交只不过是隔靴搔痒。放开了限制，所有人都玩的high过了头，他们当然也嗑药，Tony又吞了一颗，刚刚才释放的器官又不知疲倦的抬起了头。更多的精液从前后两个入口灌进了他的肚子里，Tony忍不住想着，如果他是一条母狗或是一只母猫，他一定会怀孕的。曾经有女人向他抱怨不喜欢同时同太多男人口交和吞精，因为那让她的胃极其不舒服，做完之后她不得不去洗胃，把那些粘在胃壁又消化不了的精液全部清理出来。

身为受虐狂的他原本是不齿的，而此时这种肮脏却让他兴奋的发狂。

有着比白人粗大两圈的可怕器官的两个黑人门童，终于在Tony的一再怂恿之下插进了自己那个肉红色的洞。Tony真真正正的发出一声狂吼，然后是伴随着倒吸一口冷气的痛呼一起的嘶哑的笑声，生理性的泪水止也止不住，他笑着哭，哭完又笑，当然，没有人注意他到脸，也再也没有人当他做客人那样服侍了。所有人都疯了，他们此时此刻都把注意力集中在他的屁股和嘴上，在药物作用下没完没了的干着他，他终于也吐了，把精液和胃酸一股脑呕吐在暗红色的地毯上，他觉得自己开始变得像一个机器，而不那么像人了，他开始幻想自己也开始不停耸腰操着自己，幻想自己被性器碾得支离破碎的模样。这是才是他应得的样子，这才是他应得的疼痛，他应该被一刻不停的狠狠的干因为他原本就是一个长着淫荡肉穴的婊子。

他是个地狱里的厉鬼，他不值得被温柔的对待。

Jarvis是他的原罪，然后成了救赎他的唯一的那道光。

他失去了Jarvis，他的世界一片漆黑。

Tony在极度的狂乱和痛苦中一个颤抖晕了过去，即将失去意识前，却感觉到一个温暖的怀抱。那不是Jarvis的怀抱，绝不是，但仍然让人感到温暖和踏实。

“Tony Stark，”他听见美国队长用低沉又温柔的声音说，“Howard看到你这样子，一定会对你失望透了的。”

Tony的屁股还在渗血，但他仍然不忘肯定的点了点头。

是的，他的父亲看到自己这样，是一定会气疯了的。

 

**第二十七道阴影：希望**

据说那天晚上原本受命跟踪Tony的是Natasha，她是个双面间谍，一方面替Fury工作，一方面也替退出神盾局的美国队长，Steve Rogers提供情报。Jarvis有胆子就这样把自己弄进监狱，也是因为Natasha告诉过他即使他不在，Steve也会好好照顾Tony的。Tony是Howard的孩子，而Howard是他曾经的战友。军人之间的生死之交，没有比那更值得放心的了。

在听说Tony磕high了药喊了一群男人去包间乱来性命堪忧时，Steve一拳毁掉了一整面墙，然后他很快的赶了过去，俱乐部的打手们没有一个能拦得住他的，他冲进房间一拳揍晕了那个还在往Tony嘴里捅他的大家伙的男人，赶在Tony倒下之前把他抱住了。

Tony的身体原本就比自己瘦弱，外加这几天的身心俱疲，一夜疯狂，他整个人看起来像一块被用过的、脏兮兮的抹布，让人忍不住心疼。Howard一定会对他失望透了的，Steve想，所以他责备了他，但是他太了解Howard了，他们恶劣的父子关系，大部分都不是Tony的责任。

他拿床单盖住Tony，把他领回了家。处理伤口时他感到有些尴尬，但好在他是军营里出身的，他见过五花八门的伤口，也有基本的护理知识。Tony醒过来的时候，正穿了干净的衣服躺在Steve狭窄而坚硬的单人床上，他一眼认出了坐在书桌边阅读的美国队长。

“我是在做梦吗？”Tony不可置信的揉了揉眼，体内传来钝痛和药膏的清凉，他的那里被上了药，他原本不打算治疗自己的，“Captain America？为什么会是你？你为什么要把我带回来？”

Steve放下手中的书迎上去：“Tony，你应该知道的，我是你父亲Howard的朋友，我不能看着你那样伤害自己。”

一听到Howard这个名字，Tony下意识的翻了个白眼：“该死的老家伙。”逼得他和Jarvis走到今天这步的，就是他那自我膨胀的父亲，他想。

Steve不满的皱起了眉：“Tony，你不该对自己的父亲这个态度。”

“那我该怎么样？像你一样不明是非的维护他？”Tony发誓他现在的怒火是针对Howard的，他没有抱怨Steve的意思，除了他给自己的屁股上药之外，“你在南极被冻了那么久，你根本不了解他后来做了什么，他给别人带来了多大的伤害，你只是凭着主观印象，我是说……在战争年代当然每个人都表现得像个英雄，但是战争结束之后呢？你对此一无所知。”

“好，”Steve点点头，将凳子拉近到Tony的床边，“那你可以告诉我吗？告诉我发生了什么事情？”

Tony愣了愣，Steve的脾气真是好得过分，他以为他这么个大块头是喜欢靠拳头说话的，也许他是除了Jarvis和Pepper之外对自己恶劣性格容忍度最高的人了，这无形中增加了Tony对他的好感。于是，破天荒的，Tony将自己从小到大经历的事情挑了些重要的（否则太多了）一五一十讲给了Steve听：尤其是Jarvis，这个曾经替他背黑锅的孩子，现在又为了保护秘密身陷囹圄，但他却被现实束缚着什么都做不了。

“Tony，”Steve听完之后沉思一会儿，“首先，我希望你还是能原谅Howard，尽管当年的事情是他的错，但是现在的状况并不是他所能预见的，你不能因为Nick Fury个人的举动而责怪他。我了解Nick Fury这个人，他是个彻头彻尾的实用主义者，只问结果不问过程，这也是我为什么选择退出神盾局的原因。”他说，“然后，我想我能理解你内心的困惑，你是在考虑，该不该把真相说出来，是吗？”

Tony点点头，这的确是他现在顾虑和痛苦的：“我担心如果我说出来，事情反而会变得更糟，所有人都会对我失望，就连Jarvis也会因为我破坏了他的计划而烦恼。”

“但要是不说出来，你就得用其他办法来掩盖真相。Howard是那样做的，现在你跟Jarvis也是这样做的，我担心你们这样下去，只会一错再错。”Steve说，“也许这不经济，付出的也更加多。但在我那个年代，人们总是提倡一种道德观念，就是不要为了眼前的利益而违背道德，因为偿还道德债务，比偿还经济债务来的难得多。”

Steve说的没错，Tony已经感受到了，就算是在律师给他描述的最好的设想下，他也不能忍受自己跟Howard做出同样的选择，更不能忍受再一次牺牲Jarvis来成全自己，“要是能够说出真相那才好呢，就算是再糟糕的结果我也能承受。Howard以为他在保护我，他不允许我把事情说出来，他要假装我的痛苦没存在过，可是看看我现在变成了什么样子？一个彻头彻尾的受虐狂。而Jarvis……”说起Jarvis他的情绪就变得激动，“我的Jarvis，本应该和我永远在一起的Jarvis，现在却被关在那黑漆漆的铁笼子里，我亲眼看见警官殴打他，他的精神状况也不好……神盾局当年用非法手段对他进行了催眠。”

“Tony，说出真相的话，你不仅不是在救自己，也是在救Jarvis，更是在为所有被无辜牺牲的人声张正义。”Steve宽厚的手掌覆上Tony愁眉紧锁的额头，美国队长的正义和温暖打消了他的彷徨，“我们不能纵容这样的事情发生，就算是它打着保护大多数人的旗号，也没有人应该被白白牺牲。”

“是的，没有人应该被牺牲。”Tony信任美国队长，他知道他的想法总是对的，他愿意赌上一切誓死捍卫别人说话的权利，哪怕其他人不理解他，他也不在乎，他只想求一个问心无愧。

“你现在需要休息，Natasha告诉我距离开庭还有好几天时间。如果你决定好了讲出真相，Tony，我会陪你一起去法庭。我会代替Howard向他们认错，也会告诉所有人，我相信你做的是对的。”Steve温暖而坚定的手掌搭在了Tony的肩上，轻轻拍了拍，甚至像漫画里美国队长常做的那样，对着Tony敬了个礼，“Stark家的小子，振作起来！Let’s make things right.”

“Got it, Captain.”Tony咧嘴一笑，心里的忧郁减淡了不少。这很奇怪，要是在平时，坦白真相，这种压力足够把他逼到焦虑边缘十次八次，他经常为了更无足轻重的事情对自己下狠手，但现在他不这样了，他只是觉得责任重大。他想到他的Jarvis，也许他牺牲自己救他的时候，心里的感觉也是这样的。

接下来的几天，考虑Steve家的单身公寓容纳不下两个大男人，他把Steve接到了自己的家里。他花了很长时间搜集证据，写自白和关于Jarvis的辩护词，Steve替他修改了很多遍。当Tony告诉律师和Pepper他打算坦白真相的时候，Pepper的第一反应是不能接受，但Tony最终靠着自己的力量说服了她，他甚至跟她坦白了自己因为童年阴影而患上受虐癖的事实。

“这些利益的算计和他人的恶意，不该成为我们背负的道德枷锁。”Tony擦干Pepper的眼泪，“也许是我任性吧，但让我卸下这些吧，我不想再背上任何重负了。”

唯有律师，站在一旁不动声色，当Tony说他要坦白真相时，他甚至没有感到惊讶，Tony注意到他手上握着一份精神鉴定报告。

“Stark先生，Jarvis的精神鉴定结果已经出来了。”律师说，他的表情艰难，似乎在寻找着合适的措辞，“我想我们没有必要担心Jarvis的判决结果了，事实是，今天早上他已经被警局直接送到了精神病院接受治疗。”

 

**第二十八道阴影：有罪判定**

“可是我前天才刚刚看见他，他看起来跟正常人没有区别，”Tony对于这样的结果感到不敢置信，“他让我保持口径一致，他还说他爱我。”

“精神病人只有在发病的时候才会表现出异常，其他时候都是正常的。”律师向他解释，“鉴定报告作不了假。医生说他现在的状态很不稳定，他的思维还是清晰的，但有时没有办法控制自己躁狂的情绪。见你的时候，他只是勉强忍耐着；但警官们说他其实在收监时就已经常常发病了。”

所以警官们才那么不客气的揍他，骂他精神病——他们骂他精神病，而没有骂他绑架犯、负心汉、叛徒或是其他什么——这已经足够解释今天的结果了。

他眨了眨眼，仿佛没有听见律师在说什么似的，但其实他的脑袋里正在快速的掠过各种各样的线索：“Jarvis说他精神失控的根源来自于神盾局的催眠，Captain，你曾经在神盾局很长一段时间，你能知道这是什么样的催眠手段吗？也许，我们可以从这方面入手，找到治疗Jarvis的方法。”

Steve听到“催眠”两字，他的反应变得异常，Tony想他应该知道什么秘密，但那秘密一定不是他所想听到的：“我不能确定Jarvis是否遭受过，但是，我的战友的确遭受过一种非常残忍的催眠手段，在Hydra全面渗透进神盾局期间。”勇敢的大兵也紧皱起眉头，他想起了仍然失踪中的Bucky和他陌生冰冷的眼神，他本来以为遭受过这个的可怜人只有他最好的朋友一个，“电击刺激大脑皮层，可以造成一部分记忆神经暂时性坏死，人就会失忆。但这样做的后果是，电压无可避免的会损伤到额叶，造成人的性格剧变。”他不是神经学的专家，这些资料都是Natasha交给他的，“对于这些变化，暂时没有成熟的科学结论，但可以肯定的是，这些变化大多数都是不可逆的，并且是糟糕的。这会让开朗的人变得沉默，善良的人变得残暴，性格受到扭曲……”

“不要再说了！”Tony紧紧捏住拳头，忍无可忍的打断了Steve的话。Steve噤了声，其他人也都保持沉默。过了片刻，Tony才恢复平静的开口，“抱歉，Captain，我不是故意对你不礼貌的，我只是在跟自己生气。不论如何，谢谢你告诉我这些。”

Pepper也替Tony向Steve道歉：“相信我，Rogers先生，Tony不是故意的。”

Steve绅士的对Pepper摇了摇头，走上前来搭住Tony的肩膀：“我最好的朋友曾经经历过这些，尽管如此，他仍然记得自己是一个好人。Natasha说Jarvis是神盾局遇到过的一个特例，他的精神力量非常强大，我想他这次一定可以度过难关。”

“谢谢你，Steve。没有你的鼓励我想我现在早就崩溃了。”Tony重新振作起来，询问律师道，“医院允许我们探视吗？我想当面跟Jarvis谈谈。”

“当然，”律师回答，“我这就去安排。”

Tony点点头，往更衣室走去。他想换件衣服，至少见Jarvis的时候他希望自己是英俊潇洒的。把自己弄得太惨的话，Jarvis会心疼的。

“Stark先生，还有个问题，我必须提前跟你说清楚。”律师拦住转身打算离开的Tony，“根据我的内部消息，法院仍然打算判Jarvis有罪，因为他们认为Jarvis虽然精神失常是事实，但是如果他在与你相处时精神是正常的，那么他就必须对自己的所作所为负责。有罪判定，法官很喜欢用的技俩。好在他们到现在还没有掌握足够的证明证明他在和你相处时思维清晰的证据，因为您没有派出控方律师，而我把这件事已经提前告知Jarvis先生了，所以，”律师顿了顿，“如果你去医院之后，他对你的态度变得恶劣了，还请不要感到意外。”

“知道了。”Tony深吸一口气，耸耸肩转身冲Pepper笑了笑，“我真的好奇Jarvis把我的丝绸衬衫都收到哪儿去了，我可不想见他的时候还穿着廉价的埃及棉……”

Tony来到Jarvis的病房。这个名为医院实则是精神病院的地方，基础设施可真的算不上好，甚至可以说是简陋。就像Tony预言的那样，Jarvis的居住环境越来越差。上次在他被囚禁的地方，他们至少有木床和破旧家具，可这个房间里什么都没有，除了正中央靠墙的位置摆着一张铁架子行军床，为了防止病人自残和逃跑，还在四周绑上了海绵；一侧小角落里有面盆和马桶，窗户是锁死的，因此房间里有说不出的味道。好在Jarvis还没有到需要穿上拘束服的地步，他静静地坐在床边，双手搭在膝盖上，头颅无力的下垂着，就连Tony走进来时都没有抬起来。

“Jarvis，”Tony的皮鞋踏在松动的木地板上，他感觉得到Jarvis的视线紧紧追随着自己的脚尖，但不知为何他却没有勇气抬起头来，“看看我，Jarvis，”Tony努力抑制着声音里的颤抖，“我见你来了，拜托你看一看我。”

Jarvis这才抬起头来，看了Tony一眼。他果然穿着漂亮的丝绸衬衫，打着银线绣花的领带，他的胡须和头发也是梳理得很干净的，洒着他最爱的那一款香水。但从他走路的姿势上Jarvis还是看到了异样，他甚至注意到了他嘴角的一点点淤青，那是隔夜之后的吻痕。Jarvis只当他出去寻欢作乐了，心里一紧，却又觉得自己没什么好抱怨的：Tony难道要为他守身如玉不成？所以他们只是沉默的对视，甚至眼神里也没有太多复杂的感情，只有疲惫和倦怠。然后Jarvis垂下眼来，继续凝视着Tony的足尖。

Tony预料到了Jarvis冷漠的反应，但真正看到，却仍然让他心有不甘，并且这种不甘心怂恿着他说出一些肆无忌惮的话来——

“前天晚上，我出去找男人做了。”

“你知道我不会因为这种事情责备你。”

即使一句话结束之后，Jarvis的嘴唇仍然张开着，仿佛突然窒息，一口气透不过来似的。但他所说的话依然很平静，但很明显，仔细观察之下，还是能够发现他在竭尽全力压抑着大脑里混乱的思维和躁狂的情绪。Tony甚至不敢再去看他的眼睛，因为他冰冷的蓝色眼睛此刻在疯狂的叫嚣，危险而邪恶，仿佛时刻想要将Tony狠狠的摁倒，在没有任何润滑的情况下激烈进入。

他咬了咬嘴唇，感觉那里肿胀而疼痛：“我在向你承认错误。契约上规定，我必须对你诚实，没有任何隐瞒。”

“契约吗？那东西你想什么时候废除都可以。”

一种难以言述的距离感横梗在他们两者之间，Tony不敢上前，Jarvis也不愿走近。

“不，我不会废除它，契约永远成立！”Tony低声咬牙切齿，他下定决心的挺了挺胸，“我，骄傲的Tony Stark，不会允许我的主人对我弃如敝履。”

“我没有，Tony。我只是希望你自由。”Jarvis的眼神中终于浮现出一些温柔，看来他在和魔鬼的战斗中取得了微弱优势，“在我下定决心之前，Natasha Romanoff跟我说，Captain America答应过会好好照顾你的，告诉我，他做到了吗？”

“他的确在照顾我，他给我战斗下去的信念。”他对Steve是十分感激的，“他支持我在法庭上把真相公布于众，他告诉我只有这样做对每个人才都公平。我会给你洗清罪名的，Jarvis。”

听到这里，Jarvis的眼神又凌厉起来，他的表情几乎可以称得上狰狞，他忽然从床上跳了起来，步步紧逼，他的声音也是嘶哑的：“为什么要这样做？为什么要救我？为什么要伤害自己？”不知不觉，Tony已经被他逼到了墙角，他居高临下的俯视着Tony无辜的棕色眼睛，好像捏死一只松鼠一般，抬手捏住了Tony的喉咙，“你把我的计划全部都破坏掉了，还有我一直以来抱有的幻想。一直以来，我都没有后悔过，被拘捕，被关在这里，我都没有后悔过。你知道对我来说最重要的事是什么吗？是你，Tony，是你的幸福。”他暴虐的告白中混杂着Tony奄奄一息的咳嗽，Tony用力扒着试图松开他的手指，把自己的脖子都抓出了血红的伤痕。终于他成功了，他瘫倒在地上大口大口的喘息着，Jarvis的身影透过窗口的光投射在他的身上，巨大的阴霾笼罩着他，他忍不住瑟瑟发抖。

而Jarvis恍恍惚惚的又恢复了正常。

“Tony？！”他迷茫的后退，查看自己的双手，他的手背上也留下了Tony的抓痕，他懊丧的想去死，“上帝啊，我对你做了什么？”

Tony胡乱的抹了一把自己的脸，摇摇头，站起身来。

“没什么。”他矢口否认，“你刚刚想抱我，但我没有站稳，所以不小心摔了一跤。”

Jarvis当然不可能相信他的话，他只相信自己看见的。伤痕，和泪痕，Tony在发抖，Tony对他感到害怕。

“你快走吧，”Jarvis坐回床角，那是唯一一个能容身的地方了，“从这里出去。”

“可是Jarvis，我真的一点事情都没有——”

“出去！”Jarvis胡乱抓起枕头一把丢在Tony的头上，打散了他为了见Jarvis而精心梳理的头发，“现在就给我走！！”

 

**第二十九道阴影：开庭**

Tony故作镇定的步出病房之后，发现走廊上一个人都没有，原本Steve，Pepper以及律师是应该在门口等着他的，但他们友善的留给了自己最后一丝尊严。Tony沿着医院阴暗的走廊走了一小段路，Steve才从背后喊住他：“Tony，你来得正好。Potts小姐和你的律师正在主治医师的办公室里讨论开庭的事情，你也应该听一听。”

Tony来到主治医师办公室的时候，发现办公室电脑的播放器上连着病房的CCTV，Jarvis房间的一举一动都时刻被摄像机记录了下来。主治医师有责任观察他的病人，尤其当这位病人“曾经”受过心理创伤，还是一位即将被定罪的绑架案嫌疑犯时。

播放器上正在重复一些Jarvis情绪失控的片段，包括他掐住Tony脖子将他按在墙上的那一幕，还有的场景里房间里只有他一个人，他对着镜子大喊大叫，又时而拿冷水泼湿自己的全身。

“看到了吗？病人根本无法控制自己的情绪，更不适合接触陌生人。”主治医师，Tony这才注意到他是一个有着银灰色卷发的沉默中年男人，戴着磨旧了边的金属框架眼镜，穿着白大褂，看上去并不是什么坏心肠的角色，“为了他和其他人的安全着想，我也不能同意他出庭受审。我已经和警方沟通过了，或者让法庭将审判延期，或者在被告人不出席的情况下审理。”

“被告人缺席的审判？这也太不公平了。”这样的情况，甚至是经验丰富的律师也感到惊讶，“难道就没有其他方法了吗？你是psychiatrist吧？能给他开药吗？”

“现在不行，还需要观察一段时间。”心理医师摘下眼镜，苦恼的揉了揉鼻梁，“该怎么跟你们解释？按照他的状况，一旦开药就要终身服药了，并且药物肯定是有一定的副作用的。你觉得是多判几年刑期重要，还是病人的一辈子重要？”

——他现在这个样子，只要上庭发个疯就绝对不可能被判刑。

律师本想这样开口，但最后还是忍住了。

“那就不要开药了，”Tony抢在律师之前说，“那就像我之前说的那样，我作为原告上庭把事情公开。”

Pepper还想争取一下，但Tony这次的态度比以往都坚决：“Bruce Banner医生，”他扫了一眼他挂着的胸卡，“Jarvis是对我很重要的人。请作为心理医生，不论如何，尽最大的努力来治疗他。”他主动且友好的伸出手来。

“当然。”Bruce握了握Tony的手，“这是我作为医生的职责所在。”

“还有一件事，我非常关心。”Tony问Bruce道，“能请你带我们去见你们的院长吗？”

“院长？”Bruce疑惑的打量Tony一眼，他这才后知后觉的认出这个人就是电视上常常报道的亿万富翁，大名鼎鼎的武器商人Tony Stark。

“我想把这间医院买下来，越快越好，价钱随便开。”看到Bruce一下子惊呆的表情，Tony苦笑一声，“这是我现在唯一能为他做的事情了。”

医院的转卖合同交给了Pepper去打理，法院开庭审判绑架案迫在眉睫。因为Jarvis的状态不适合出庭，结果法庭就变成了三缺一的局面：法官，陪审团，原告人Tony Stark，唯独Jarvis的被告席是空落落的。但远在法官进场之前，法庭就已经人满为患，无数媒体都迫切的希望报道这场关于Stark总裁的绑架案，法院门口的石阶上挤满了闪光灯和相机，好在法庭上不能拍照，但总有办法搞到入场券的记者几乎挤满了整片座位。还未开庭，满场都是沙沙的笔记声。

Tony在律师陪同下入场的时候，恍惚回忆起自己高中时被从标本室里救出的情形。媒体们也都围在学校围墙外，Tony被神盾局的特工护送着从安全通道出去，而故意装扮狼狈的Jarvis和自己背道而驰，故作镇定的走向如同黑色浪潮般的媒体记者，吸引他们的注意，为自己争取时间。

那一次的错身而过，引导他们两人的人生背道而驰向不同的结局。

这一次，局势逆转，Tony重新回到了聚光灯下。法官摊开卷宗，律师示意开口，但最终说话的人却是Tony自己。

“法官先生，接下来我所想说的话，也许匪夷所思，但却句句属实。”

他的话音刚落，法庭里全然鸦雀无声，每一支笔都屏息等待着去记录他接下来所说的每一个字。

“Jarvis并没有绑架我，他设下圈套让所有人认为他是绑架了我，因为他曾经因为绑架案而留下了心理阴影。这看起来很可信，但其实并不是事实，他这样做，是为了替我掩盖当年绑架案的真相——”他咬了咬嘴唇，努力让自己的语速再慢一点，吐出的字句不要颤的那么不成音节，“当年被绑架的人其实是我，不是他。”

法庭一片哗然，记者们也许都在挣扎着是现在狂奔出去报道这一则头条新闻，还是等着Tony吐露更多的事实。法官也有些震惊，但努力忍耐住了，作为当事人的Tony也在说完这句话之后激动的再也说不出话来。

“Tony，不要着急，把自己想说的事情一件一件说出来。”一只有力的手搭上了Tony的后背，法庭更加哗然了，所有人都没有想到，竟然是Captain America穿着便装坐在Tony Stark身后的席位上。美国队长的身份人尽皆知。在Tony沉默的那段时间，他摘下乔装的假发，对法官致意，并且以美国队长的荣誉向法官保证了Tony所说事情的真实性：“Howard是我的朋友，我了解他，他太爱Tony了，他的确会这样做。但也许他没有想到，这样的保护，本身就是一种伤害。”

“发生在我高中时代的那起校工性侵的绑架案，其实我才是受害人。在我完全无能为力的情况下，Jarvis被推出去作为替身，替我背了这口黑锅。其实，这一切都是我的父亲Howard的主意。或者，你们把它看作Stark家为了维护名誉的阴谋，我也没有什么可以反驳的。”Tony回忆起报纸和杂志上每一篇关于自己的文章，这真奇怪，当Jarvis被绑架时，所有的人都是同情的；而要是当事人换作是自己，他们又开始变得唯恐天下不乱。难道就因为自己是个“特殊”的人，就不能获得和普通人一样的待遇了吗？就连自己被悲惨侵犯的事实，还得背上企业继承人的光环，最后被他们狠狠踩在脚底下。

“Stark企业容不下一个被性侵过的继承人，媒体的口诛笔伐来势汹汹，就像你们现在在做，并且将来还会做的那样。因此，所有关于我的证据，理应都被销毁了，但事实并非如此。”Tony平静的陈述，“Jarvis绑架我之前，我被陌生人恐吓了，他们声称自己已经掌握了我当年被绑架的证据，想要讹诈我一笔财产，否则就要将真相公开。我理所当然的拒绝了他们的勒索，但我并没有想到，Jarvis为了保护我，竟不惜用自我毁灭的方式来保护我的清白。”

“但这并不是我所想要的结果。从十五岁起，我就很想告诉你们所有人，我被绑架了，我很痛苦，我受到了你们根本无法理解的伤害，我希望绑架犯受到应得的惩罚。但当时我不能说。也没有人会听我说的话。如果当时我说了，也许那个绑架犯就会一辈子和监狱作伴，而不是像现在这样轻易逃脱法网了。我想，作为公众人物，我和我的父亲都做了糟糕的示范，但我希望现在说出来还来得及。我也希望现在我说出来，你们愿意听我说了些什么：Jarvis从来没有被绑架过、也没有绑架过别人，他是世界上你所可以想象的最善良的那种人；我不是什么天才，我只是个懦弱的男人，我受过伤，我的心理并不健康，我有黑暗的过去，但这并不是你们拿来嘲讽我、奚落我的理由；这场复杂的矛盾里，应该被惩罚的人有三种，第一种，恃强凌弱伤害孩子的绑架犯，第二种，一切息事宁人掩盖真相的幕后操纵者，第三种，就是台下坐着的这些只关心销量而没有职业道德的媒体们。”

“我要感谢我的朋友Steve Rogers，是他给了我勇气向各位坦白一切。现在，我该说的话都说完了，相关的证据律师会提供给法官您，我会坚持到底，直到您做出正确的判决——无罪释放Jarvis。”Tony说完，用颤抖的手从西装口袋里掏出墨镜戴上，抛下目瞪口呆的一众人，径自离开了法庭。

走出法院时，面前的闪光灯如爆炸一般的闪烁着，记者们拦着Tony不让他往前迈出一步，好在Steve及时出现，将Tony护在身后，送他钻进早已在一旁准备好接应他的Happy的车里。

 

**第三十道阴影：共处**

Cumis女巫的诅咒终于在Tony将一切真相道出的时候，终结了：她想要死亡，她就得到了死亡。一切都成为了定局，真相大白，所有那些纠缠了那么多年无法排解的痛苦都一并结束了，这是Jarvis在太过轻易就对自己许下誓言时所不曾想到的。

他坐在车后座上，舒展肩膀深吸一口气，古龙水的味道钻进他因为忐忑而针扎一般刺痛的肺里。他之所以戴上墨镜，是因为他担心自己会忍不住因为情绪失控而眼圈通红。但当他摘下墨镜时，他惊讶的发现自己并没有哭。后视镜里映出男人镇定而坚毅的脸庞，一直以来都被困在冰冷的标本室里无助颤抖的那个十五岁的孩子，已经永远的死掉了。他成了一个崭新的人。他仍然是Tony Stark，但却并不是那个摔倒在深渊里等待有人拉他一把或者跟他一起陷下去的可怜家伙了。但他仍然爱着Jarvis，这一点并没有改变。

“Boss，我们接下来要去哪里？”Happy见Tony的心情不错，才试探着问他道，“Pepper让我转告你，医院的转卖合同已经签好了。”

“先回我的大厦去整理一些衣服，然后再去商场挑几件家具，最后去医院。”

“为什么不直接去医院，还有整理衣服，挑家具。”Happy猜不透的撇了撇嘴，“这些时候吩咐我替你做不就行了？该死的记者一定早就把大厦堵的水泄不通了，回去太冒险了。”

“那就从地下车库的安全通道回去，他们不会发现的。”Tony露出一抹不可察觉的笑容，“有些人总是值得我为他冒最大的风险。”

医院的护工来给Jarvis搬病房的时候，他正在发病，抵抗的很厉害。护工们早就见惯了这种情况，没有任何废话，直接用专业的束缚带把他捆成粽子带走了。他以为自己要被带去那种电击房，或者四面除了墙壁空无一物的禁闭室，这样的场景在记忆里重复过多次。但当他被摘掉眼罩，看见走廊尽头那扇门缓缓打开的时候，呈现在他面前的竟然是一间豪华明亮的总统套房。

“Jarvis，欢迎。”Tony惬意的端着一大杯whisky侧躺在沙发上向Jarvis问好，见Jarvis被捆成了颗粽子，脸色又黑了下来，“大块头们，你们对待vip病人行为如此粗暴，是准备好了被解雇对吧？”

护工们只得无奈的解开Jarvis的束缚，灰溜溜的被Tony打发走了。

“这是怎么一回事？”Jarvis有些不知所措的呆立在客厅中央，那种感觉特别像是在做梦，而且还一定不是自己的梦境，极有可能是误闯了某个灰姑娘或者爱丽丝的故事里。

“院长办公室，稍微改装了一下，以后就是你的病房了。”Tony放下whisky酒杯擦了擦手，牵着Jarvis的手带着他环视四周，带他巡视自己的领地，“你总不能一直住在那个脏兮兮的房间里接受治疗，正常人都会被逼疯的。”

“但就算治疗也不需要这样浮夸的客厅，和卧室……”Jarvis猛然注意到卧室里崭新的包天鹅绒帷帐的宫廷风格的立柱大床，愣怔了几秒中突然虚弱的开口，“Tony，不要告诉我你又把医院买了下来。”

Tony朝Jarvis尴尬的咧嘴苦笑：“冲动消费，冲动消费。”

“拜托，我的少爷。”Jarvis忍不住无力的扶住脑袋，“我并不打算在这里长住。”

“就算是短住，也要学会享受生活。”Tony翻了个白眼，舔去胡须上沾着的那滴whisky，“亲爱的，时刻记住你是个英国人！你的品味哪儿去了？”

“那这又是什么？”Jarvis指了指柔软舒适的织锦沙发旁边，德国产的rimowa行李箱，那一向是Tony最爱的箱子，Jarvis记得自己替他打包过好几次行李，“说真的，Tony，我越来越猜不透你的意思了，也许我真的是疯了。”

“我打算搬过来跟你同居，”Tony诚实的打开箱子，里面有几件换洗的运动服，外加一大堆不堪入目的情趣用品，“我把看起来用得上的工具都带过来了。”

Jarvis现在终于知道Tony为什么要买那样一张戏剧性的宫廷风格大床了。

“Tony，麻烦你去把门关起来。”Jarvis觉得头真他妈的疼，太阳穴也突突跳，他有些蹒跚的向卧室的床上倒去，“我先进去躺会儿，我想静静。”

“As you wish。”Tony迈着轻快的步伐关上那道隔音门，“你现在还好吗？”

Jarvis这才想起来护工们闯进自己房间的时候自己正在发病，现在他迫切的想要继续发病，好让自己逃离这一切。他穿着宽松的条纹病号服躺在床上，望着头顶饱蘸情欲的暗红色天鹅绒流淌的纹理，过去、现在、未来，在他的脑海里纵横交错着。

“你在干嘛？”Tony不知在什么时候也滚成一团翻上了床，躺在Jarvis身边，抬手一遍遍抚摸他饱满的额头，试图抚平他双眉间的皱纹。

“离我远点，我在发病。”Jarvis有气无力的推开Tony的手。

“你不能赶我走，”Tony与其说是在抗议，不如说是在对Jarvis撒娇，“在这世界上，我就只剩下你了。Banner医生正在给你制定治疗方案，以后的日子我也会一直陪着你，我想你很快就能好起来，然后我们再去Tahiti度假，或者去新西兰。”

Tony静静的陈述着，语气平静而缓慢，仿佛在为未来留出想象的余地，但Jarvis仍立即嗅出了这句话里的异样感。

“为什么不回家？”他问，“你不应该舍得抛下你的工作室才对吧？”

“家？”Tony嗤嗤笑了两声，“现在可不能回去，记者们都等着揭我的短呢。电视也不能看，报纸也不能，Pepper说我简直为饥渴的媒体们摆了一道盛宴，奥斯卡级别的。”

Jarvis的叹息打断了Tony接下来想说的话，他注意到Tony把手机丢在了客厅的茶几上，倒扣着，表现出他此时对网络评论极大的恐惧，看来他真的蠢到在法庭上把一切都说出来了。

Jarvis有些心疼Tony，但更多的是一种自身难保的无力感。他伸出手臂将Tony搂的更紧点，好让Tony抱着自己的肩膀，把头枕在他的胸口。他不敢轻易表露内心的恐慌，因为事情发展到现在这步，一切都得靠他来支撑了。自己能给他的只是一个拥抱，和这具并不健康的身体。

“一切都会好起来的。”但他仍然对Tony承诺着，“事情总不会一直糟糕下去，就快会好起来了。”

Tony有些微长的棕色的卷发在自己胸前散开，细密而柔软，像孩子一样不断拿手指绞着他的衬衫下摆。

其实如果时间就停在这一刻也不错，他真的很享受这样平静的相处时光。只要他们能在一起，豪宅也好，贫民窟的破公寓也好，精神病院也好，监狱也好，异国他乡也好，生命就全都是有意义的。矜贵如他Tony Stark，也从来没有抱怨过哪怕一句。


	4. The 31st to 40th shades of Tony

第三十一道阴影：鞭打

把Tony的衣服一件件收进衣柜里的时候，Jarvis有些不太确信的问他：“我对你真的有这么重要吗？”

Tony不假思索的点点头：“在你出现之前，我觉得我的生命看不见尽头，我厌恶自己，无数怀疑过自己为什么而活着，但是现在不会了。”

“我知道了。”Jarvis没有再说其他的话，将睡衣放在Tony的床头，催促他早点去洗澡睡觉。在以往Tony对洗澡总是嘟嘟囔囔的，这次他难得干脆利落的抱着自己的衣服就往浴室跑。

Jarvis心想，看来分来这么久的确是让他学会了点什么。

但Tony一如既往的洗完澡之后发现自己忘记带浴巾，只能隔着门让Jarvis把浴巾送进来。递浴巾的时候门打开一条缝，正好能看到明亮的浴室里风光无限，Tony的脸因为害羞和热气蒸腾而红通通的，两腿之间的小东西软软的下垂着，从尖端滴着水，Jarvis竟然不知为何觉得那小家伙看起来尤其可爱，甚至忍不住笑了笑。

“不要再看了，快给我出去！”Tony使劲推门将Jarvis赶了出去，长吁一口气，再低下头去看，原先软绵绵的小东西正以肉眼可见的速度变粗变硬、抬起头来，“我们这群男人啊……”他叹息着，擦身体的时候都很注意不要再碰到那里，以免火上浇油。

Tony出来后Jarvis立即就去洗澡了。以前Jarvis都会刻意避开和Tony分享浴室，因为这其实挺尴尬的，但他觉得头有些疼，他想洗个澡让自己放松一下。而此时，洗干净后套着内裤躺在床上的Tony，已经开始忍不住去胡思乱想些什么了：轮流去洗澡之后，一般都会发生些少儿不宜的事情……

让人遗憾的是Jarvis出来的时候衣冠整齐，他换了一套新的长袖病号服，可恶的是扣子还扣到了第一颗（Tony已经把医院买下来了，向护士要一套崭新的病号服不是难事），露出一大截脚脖子，让他整个人看起来好像一只刚刚准备入土为安的木乃伊。

“Jarvis，我说，我们（我们？）医院的病号服看起来不够宽松，你系这么紧不难受吗？”

“不难受啊，睡吧。”Jarvis并没能及时理解到Tony话中的内涵，也许是他理解了但不敢相信Tony竟然此时此刻也能兴致高涨，明明生活一团糟，还有那么多麻烦等着解决，就连作者也只想渲染悲伤的氛围。

“唔。”Tony不太满意的低吟了一声，钻进被子里背向Jarvis。过了一会儿他又翻身过来，一定要躺在Jarvis的臂弯里，一边往里面钻，他的手就开始不老实的解对方衣服的扣子。

“Tony！”Jarvis略带责备的攥住Tony的手，换来的是Tony另一只手灵巧的钻进了自己的裤裆，全力以赴的揉捏着。

“嗯，干嘛啦……”Tony的鼻音可爱又性感，处在被动地位的Jarvis一时间也拿不定主意要不要阻止他这样恶劣的行为，“Banner医生说，这个时候多做一些发泄可以控制你的病情。”说着他抽出那只手，把食指放在手中吸吮一口（Jarvis一定仔细洗过那里了，因为他尝到肥皂的清苦味道），十分挑逗的侧着头对上Jarvis的双眼，“拜托了，主人，请让我配合治疗。”

What the fuck……

为什么，做出这种事情的Tony，他根本无法拒绝。

然后他们明知道Jarvis的情绪可能会失控，却还是迫不及待的开始了。

又一次触碰到自己所爱的人的全部，这种感觉在纯粹的情欲外多了一些感动。Tony双腿分开跪坐在床上，Jarvis从背后抱住他，一个个吻缓缓笼罩过他的全身，似乎是想要检查他的身体，在自己缺席的那段时间里，有没有受到什么伤害。

他说过，他出去找男人做了。那天他坦白时，自己是相信的，因为他看到了他嘴角的淤青。但他的身上却并没有吻痕，也许他只是让那些人干他，却没有没有允许谁来吻他，他不知道这算是怨恨还是心疼。

这个又蠢又无辜的男人。他知道他不该怪他，但当他触碰到Tony仍然红肿的后穴，却又忍不住想要为此惩罚他。

他的手在Tony受过伤的后面按了按，牙齿咬上Tony因为疼痛而瑟缩的肩膀：“你就用这里，跟那个人做的吧？你这放荡的奴隶……准备好为此付出代价了吗？”

“不。”Tony恐惧的摇了摇头，“不是这样的……”

“你知道你不能对我说谎，”Tony的否认让Jarvis的心跌到谷底，“你身体上的破绽，你以为能骗得过我吗？”

“他们……一共六个，”Tony战战兢兢的道出事实，那一夜疯狂的记忆因为药物作用而不那么清楚了，“他们都射在了我的后穴里，我还给他们口交，吞了他们的精液。”

Jarvis的手从Tony的后穴处离开了。

“那你现在还能继续吗？”他问，他首先还是关心Tony身体的，但心里一阵刺痛，让他又忍不住为Tony不负责任的危险行为生气，“他们没有乱七八糟的病吧？”

“他们都是专业的性服务者，身体都是干净的。”Tony懊悔的说，他当时就是因为担心随便去夜店找一个会不干净，才特地去自己最信任的俱乐部找的专业男妓，但这并不能美化他幼稚的行为，“Jarvis，相信我，不会有下次了。”

“好，我相信你。”Jarvis干脆利落的回答，“那这一次，你打算怎么办？”

“箱子里有手铐和鞭子，”Tony说，“我去把它们拿来。”

“不，我去。”Jarvis说，“你跪在这里，从现在起不准碰你自己，我们今天也不会做到最后一步，我要让你学会什么叫做忍耐。”

Tony独自一人跪在床上，Jarvis站在床头，将他的手用手铐铐在了两侧床柱上。然后，他被穿上了皮质的贞操裤，Jarvis仁慈没有将他的尿道像上一次一样堵上。然而，在听说了那些细节之后，他作为主人的心情并不愉快。他浅尝辄止的吻了吻他的嘴唇，随即直起身，挥起皮鞭抽打他的后背。

“我要鞭打你十下，而你需要自己数数。”他高高在上的持着武器，而他赤身裸体的被拷在床头，这个命令是不可违抗。

“一，”他开口数着，他没想到鞭子落在背上是那样的疼，“二，”他开口发出的声音在后来都变成惨叫，“三，”一股悲哀涌上心头，他的鼻子感到酸楚，但鞭子仍然毫不留情的落下，“四”，他的声音因此变得更加支离破碎，但他仍然坚持数着——

“五，六，七，八，九……十。”

最后一鞭落下的力度，轻得好像一阵风，擦着他的后背离开了。Tony不可置信的数出第十个数字，回过头来望着身边举着鞭子的Jarvis。

“Tony，我究竟做了什么？”他低声说，“我不该责罚你，这些鞭子本应该是给我的。我说过除了我以外没有人能伤害你，包括你自己。但我没有做到，是我单方面造成了这一切。对不起，Tony。”

他收起鞭子，用有些冰凉的手抚摸Tony背后红肿的鞭痕。Tony的肩膀瑟缩和颤抖着，他这才发现刚才自己的下手有些过分的重了，那些鞭伤已经不是情趣游戏所能容忍的伤痕了，每一道鞭痕处的皮肤都虬结狰狞着，甚至有一些地方还渗出淤血。   
Tony倒吸一口冷气，他察觉到Jarvis在往他的鞭伤伤抹冰凉的药膏：“不要跟我说对不起，明明是我把你害成这样。你只有这样对我，我的心里才还能好受一点。”

过了好一会儿，直到Tony被解开手铐背面朝上躺着以后，Jarvis思考了许久，才突然开口：“也许我们不该再做这样的事情，我刚刚情绪又失控了。”

“不，你控制的很好。我做错了事，我应该被惩罚，这就是我想要的，痛苦、羞辱，难道不是吗？”Tony说，尽管强迫Jarvis跟自己一样接受这样扭曲的事情并不道德，这点他从以前就担心过，但经过了生离死别，他已经不再想管这些事情了。他就是想要他的主人跟他在一起，在这个阴暗到不见阳光的医院房间里，像活死人一样过着。他觉得现在的自己就很幸福。

“主人，”他凑到Jarvis身边低声细语，“我现在可以碰我自己了吗？我的那里还没有释放过。”

“你别动，让我来。”他说着，将Tony抱进自己的怀里，保持着两个人相互贴合的姿势，触碰到Tony的下体，与此同时，Tony也小心翼翼的抚摸起他的器官。

他们依次沉默的释放在对方的手心里，然后在Jarvis替他清理的时候，Tony反倒是带着一身伤先睡着了。

 

I will take fate by the throat.   
It will not bend me completely to its will.   
— Ludwig van Beethoven

第三十二道阴影：执着

夜深人静的时候，Jarvis辗转反侧的睡不着觉，忽然听见客厅的窗户外传来响动。他轻手轻脚的走出门去，拉开窗帘，Natasha正蹲在窗口饶有兴致的看着他。

“你们神盾局到底还要缠着Tony到什么时候？”他有些愠怒，但仍然打开了窗户。

“我只是按照吩咐监视你的举动，”Natasha翻身进屋，随意的坐在沙发上，“这件事跟Tony Stark无关。”她从腰间口袋里掏出一张卡片摆在茶几上，“Nick Fury想要告诉你，对于你的病情神盾局有特殊的治疗方案，如果你愿意一试，随时可以和我联系。”

Jarvis想都没想的干脆的拒绝了：“不需要。”

Natasha也不恼怒，反倒变得温柔了不少：“算了，你就留着吧，也许哪天用得上呢？也许你自己不在乎，但你就忍心让Tony Stark陪着你一直受罪吗？”

想到Tony近乎偏执的行为，Jarvis又迟疑了。最终那张卡片还是静静的被搁在茶几上，没有人再去动它。

“虽然我们仅仅见过几次面，但我还是想要从我个人的立场上劝你接受这次神盾局给出的offer。”Natasha说，“它虽然并不是很实惠，但可能是你唯一一个康复的机会了。”

“为什么？”Jarvis反问她，“为什么要帮Nick Fury卖命，又要站在我的角度考虑？仅仅是因为Steve Rogers的缘故吗？他和Tony的父亲是朋友，但显然Tony和他父亲的关系并不那么好，那他又为什么要选在站在Tony这一边？”

“你的这个问题真的把我难住了，我没有办法给你答案。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“我只想告诉你，我有多羡慕像你这样可以坚定守护自己信仰的人……Tony Stark也值得你的付出，这让一切更加难得。只是有的时候，要记得保持理智，不要让感情冲昏了头脑，你能理解吗？”

她这么说，因为她是真的觉得他们两人是势均力敌的站在同一条基准线上思考问题的，因为他们在骨子里都是优秀的domain。然而，永远强迫自己处在主宰位置控制一切，其实反而很难。软弱的天性，注定人类太容易想要感情用事，向命运屈服。

Jarvis若有所思的想着Natasha的话：“我所能想到的最理智的事情是从现在开始消失在他的生命里，但是我发现我做不到。”

“你知道我怎么看吗？永远都要给自己准备一个Plan B。”Natasha费力踮起脚拍了拍他的肩膀，衣领上的通讯器“滴滴滴”的响了起来，“失陪，似乎有一个临时任务。”

“Steve Rogers——”Jarvis忽然开口，Natasha停住脚步，歪了歪脑袋，“他是个怎样的人？”

“正直，勇敢，有原则。”Natasha跨出窗外，“每个人都尊敬他，包括他的敌人。”

第二天，Bruce Banner医生拿着详细的治疗计划来和他谈了，他说Tony要自己不遗余力的治好他，但他对治疗的节奏保留着保守的态度。他也是一个与众不同的心理医生，他拒绝给自己开药，反而给自己推荐了几本禅宗的书来阅读，希望他通过这种方式获得内心的平静。他说，就算是永久性伤害，也并不是无法恢复的。如果能够找到病情的触发因素，也许能够通过隔离治疗慢慢恢复：就像过敏症患者通常只对某一个过敏原过敏，一旦隔离这种过敏原，即使伤害仍然存在，却不会对基本的生活造成影响。他说，这就是他的治疗方案。

“这个方法会有用吗？”

“这种方法和其他方法不同，它不试图治愈，而是通过逃避某些事实来控制病情。老实说，如果只是普通的抑郁和焦虑，并不需要用到这样的办法，我行医二十多年，这种治疗方案我只对一个人使用过，一个我认为他的病情已经重到无法被治愈的人，”他指了指自己双眉间深深的皱纹，“那个人就是我。”

“……医生？”

“一次非法的药物试验让我一度患上强烈的躁狂症，我日日夜夜无法平静，仿佛有人在我的大脑里用最大声的音响放着重金属乐，鉴定后是药物性永久脑部损伤，和你一样。不过现在，我猜你看不出来我和正常人的区别。你知道这个世界上最重要的东西是什么吗？”他镜片背后的笑容温暖而睿智，“是意志，Jarvis先生。人类最为宝贵的东西，自由意志。我们重复着日日夜夜似曾相识的生活，每一台机器、每一辆车，也都重复着同样的事情。但是什么将我们和机器区分开来的呢？”

“毫无疑问，自由意志。尽管它从现在看来更像一种信仰而不是一种存在，但我的确相信它，从未质疑过。”Jarvis想起那些曾经学院辩论会上面红脖子粗的、关于康德和尼采的分歧的争论，不由自主的勾起了嘴角。

“我要扼住命运的咽喉，它不能使我完全屈服。”Bruce Banner用非常清晰和缓慢的德语对Jarvis说了这么一句话，“我本身并不会德语，但我常常对自己重复这句话。学会控制自己，你会发现精神疾病无法打败你，你的灵魂仍然是自由。如果你愿意，就把我当作你的朋友，和我倾诉你的想法，我们每周有两次心理咨询安排。”

“谢谢，还有一件事，我想请问医生您。”Bruce点点头，Jarvis双手交叉着抵住下巴，望着四周华贵得不真实的装饰若有所思，“如果一个孩子，青少年时因为被性侵而留下了心理阴影，并且在成年后产生了严重的受虐倾向，甚至是自毁倾向，这种情况应该怎么办？”

“我想你应当把两者分开来对待。虐恋只是一种性游戏，不会有任何问题，有受虐倾向并不代表这个人的心理是不健康的；而由于心理阴影造成的自毁倾向，这是个问题，归根到底是一种对自我存在的否定。这些人往往有很大的负罪感，而我并不认为这种负罪感是由于性侵阴影造成的，也许是其他什么原因，也许是他认为自己的存在给其他人造成了不便，因此心里感到非常的愧疚……想要通过毁灭自己弥补这种愧疚……”

“所以说，造成他这样的原因，其实不是绑架犯，而是我？”Jarvis失神的自言自语。

“你在说什么？”Bruce疑惑的问，“你对那个人做了什么吗？”

“没什么，我知道了，谢谢你，Banner医生。”Jarvis已经不知道怎么继续对话了，而Bruce看上去也有些疲倦，他习惯性的双手交握摆出冥想的姿态，这个动作持续了十秒钟。

“你有问题尽管可以问我。当然，你也有自己的隐私。”Bruce收起摆在桌上的文件，同他告别，Jarvis迎过去想去送他，Bruce却突然凑到他的耳边，“有受虐倾向的人一般都极度渴望爱和肯定，他们不介意你对他们做什么，却很介意你为什么要这样做。对他们而言，痛苦不是一切，爱才是一切。”

 

第三十三道阴影：矛盾

感情是没有办法自欺欺人的：Tony之所以舍得这样的牺牲，因为他对自己志在必得。而原本那个充当着Tony精神支柱的自己，却渐渐习惯了逃避。Bruce走后，Jarvis想了又想，决定再给自己一次机会，回到当初他们相爱的时候。以及，他无比渴望着恢复，他想要找到那个埋在自己大脑深处的生根的“种子”，将它挖掘出来，来治愈自己的疾病。

Tony回来的时候戴着大大的口罩、墨镜和压低的棒球帽，手里握着几叠最新出版的报纸和杂志，首页全部都是关于他的新闻报道——这应该是这个星期最大的爆炸性新闻了，各种独家采访和小道消息足够报社们连续报道一个多月——Tony卸下伪装后，坐在沙发上开始有些焦虑不安的翻看那些报纸和杂志。他并非看上去那样我行我素的男人，他其实很矛盾，他在乎社会对自己的评价却不愿意表露出来，并且是在这样尴尬的年纪里被曝出性变态的丑闻，闹得满城风、雨天下皆知，窘迫到都不能抛头露面的出现在大街上。这种情况，不能装作视而不见，但他也没有向Jarvis寻求过安慰，只是默默承受着。

“别看了，Tony。”Jarvis走上前去将报纸从Tony手中夺走，扔回茶几上。Tony又想凑身去拿那本杂志，却被Jarvis按住了手，他淡蓝色的眼一动不动的盯着Tony的瞳孔，“不要去想什么，也不要在乎普罗大众对你怎么看，你要知道你一直是你，不是随便用什么形容词冠上的莫名其妙的句子。”

“但我至少要知道他们怎么说你，又怎么说我。”Tony惶恐不安的对上Jarvis的眼神，又时不时的去注视那本花里胡哨的八卦杂志的封面，那是他们出双入对的画面，极其幽暗的灯光和四周围扭曲的阴影，闪光灯在ccd上留下丑陋的噪点，原本在记忆中夜晚牵手散步的美好画面也被这样丑陋的画面和底下醒目的丑陋描述污染的不堪，总有一些人神通广大的将Tony和Jarvis的扭曲关系挖掘了出来，加上捕风捉影的猜测，当成笑料揭露给众人看，“你觉得他们说的对吗？是我一手造成了这场风波，是我害得你入狱，又试图给自己洗白，你也是这样想的吗？”

“别理他们那些刻薄的话。”Jarvis果断的捂住Tony的眼睛将他推回房间，匆匆给他一个吻，回客厅一股脑将那些东西扔了出去，然后回来，两人继续接吻，拥抱，宽衣解带，动作熟悉的不需要多余思考。在Tony的喘息中Jarvis顺着Tony身体的一侧一路亲吻下去，又从另一侧缓缓的亲吻上来，他抓了Tony的一条腿高高抬起、紧紧贴住自己的侧腰，Tony以为他要进来了，手忙脚乱的去拿润滑油，却被Jarvis按住，将唇凑到他耳边轻声问他，“我这辈子只爱你一个人，你说好不好？”

“什么？”Tony似乎有些没有明白他话里的意思，愣在那里好一会儿才想明白，又觉得这样的承诺对自己而言有些过分言重了，“可主人又不是奴隶，我没有选择的自由，你这又是为什么？”

Jarvis蹭了蹭他的鼻子：“因为你对我太好了，我奖励给你的。”

Tony哭笑不得的揉了揉自己的鼻子，不知为什么那里又开始发酸：“还能这么奖励？”

Jarvis将Tony的双手固定在头顶上，压得他不能动弹，再一次追问他：“你就说你是要还是不要吧。”

“……要，我当然要。”Tony被他紧紧贴在怀里，身体交缠着，忘情的亲吻，“我要你……我只要你，主人。”

Tony热情的回应让Jarvis一时间也动情的难以自控，就在他们缠绵的时候，他的脑海里又一次浮现了那个让人毛骨悚然的场面：无机质质感的墙壁，泛着金属色泽的走廊通往尽头磨砂的玻璃门。印在门上的神盾局徽章从中间裂开，一分为二，而里面的墙壁上印刻的却不是那只昂首展翅的鹰——那是一只血红色的骷髅，有着六条扭曲的触须。他被带去的根本不是神盾局的催眠室，而是Hydra的洗脑房。这一回，幻觉没有向之前那样一晃就消失，当他拥抱着Tony的时候，他感觉到那些记忆像一股脉冲一样一波一波的涌入脑海。无法挣脱的束缚、钢铁的仪器、从自己口中发出疼痛的惨叫……痛苦的电击之后，一个戴着眼镜的金发男人走上前来：“我只说一个词，你告诉我你的感觉，然后你就可以走了，好吗？”他不知所措的僵立在那里，他失禁了，四肢不停颤抖，他只想就这样一死了之，可冰冷坚硬的机器囚禁了他。没有等他回答，金发男人点点头，示意身边的助手准备，然后开口说出那个词——“Tony Stark”。又一次铺天盖地的疼痛席卷而来，他得以回答男人的答案只有痛苦的惨叫，他就像是一只可怜的巴普洛夫的狗，被那些科学狂人把自己最爱的人的名字和最深处的疼痛联系在一起。他只是一个试验品，而值得庆幸的是好在他只是一个试验品，实验并不成功，他没有建立起对Tony的仇恨，而只是选择性失忆了。后来那个戴眼镜的金发男人用这个手段为自己手下最强大的人形兵器洗脑，就是用的从Jarvis身上测试得到的数据，而这件事情，当时的Howard Stark也并不知情。而在那之后，每当他们两人亲热时，内心的情爱冲撞着大脑深处仇恨的囚笼，结果总会不经意间带出一些过往的记忆；要不是这一次告白的情绪过分强烈，他也不至于会完完整整的想起来，自己的“过敏原”，脑海里被种下的那颗“种子”，竟是那个名为“Tony Stark”的男人。

他终于知道自己为什么每每想起Tony的模样，心就会痛了；为什么从一见面起，就会那么在意他，觉得他是个特殊的人；为什么当Tony背叛他时，他向来平静的心会掀起癫狂的滔天巨浪。他甚至开始慢慢怀疑，自己是不是真的自愿去当Tony的替身的：如果感情可以被影响，那么它不但会影响到自己的未来，也会影响到自己的过去。同样的事实，换一种说法就变的不尽相似了。一如花边小报的惯用伎俩：一念仁慈，一念刻薄。但至少有一句话是对的：有因就有果。

他刚刚才说，他这辈子只会爱Tony一个人。

然而他怎么也不想告诉Tony他现在就开始动摇了：那些被强行植入大脑里的爱恨纠缠，那真的是爱吗？

一场温柔而沉默的情事之后，Tony下床在自己的行李箱里翻箱倒柜找了半天，最后从内袋里掏出一本素描本和几支削好的带橡皮的铅笔。

“没想到你还是个艺术家。”Jarvis双手搭在膝盖上，扯着嘴角微笑。

那是一本颇为高档的素描本，几支铅笔也削得很专业。

“我哪里会画画，我只是一个粗人，这是Steve之前送我的。”他说着爬上床来，举起素描本依着床头的灯开始描画出一些圆形、笔直的横线和弧线，“我只是突然在想，最近工作反正都已经被毁了，为什么不把我小时候半途而废的发明重新再设计一遍呢？”

他在素描本上画出一个穿着盔甲戴着面具的小人，有着和他截然不同的浮夸和张狂的表情，可以伤害任何人，而自己却刀枪不入。这正是他小时候自己内心所渴望的事物的写照，那个小小的Tony Stark，渴望着一个铁人张开盔甲带他飞行。

“那时候你刚走不久，我甚至都不知道你的名字，我想着你的笑容，手中的模具不由自主就摆成了这种盔甲的造型。”Tony一边说，一边小心翼翼的画图，这只是一幅草图，他没有用尺规，所以画起来很吃力，但他仍然把每一个细节都画上了，“如果有一天，我能够把这幅盔甲创造出来，我想它的外表虽然是坚硬的，但他的内部，那些紧贴着我身体的部分，却一定非常柔软。就像你——”他在盔甲的胸口划上一个非常美丽的圆环，“对待我一样。”

 

“We are creating each other monsters.”

第三十四道阴影：心魔

借着床头灯暖黄色的光，Tony手握铅笔蜷缩在Jarvis怀里，他们就这样度过了一个非常静谧的夜晚，Jarvis甚至觉得再也没有哪一个夜晚曾经这样美好过了。他觉得自己的病情控制的不错，然而Banner医生对自己连续不断的约谈和担忧的态度让他生疑。随即，几天后当Jarvis试图摇醒大中午还在赖床的Tony时，发现他的手臂上出现了明显的红紫色瘀伤。

“这伤是怎么回事？是不是你昨天出去的时候被人袭击了？”

“没……没有啊。”Tony睡眼惺忪，呆愣着摇了摇头，却被Jarvis碰到伤口，发出哀嚎，“好痛！”

Jarvis松开手，到医院提供的药箱里翻找那种治疗淤青的药膏，给Tony抹上，又贴上创可贴，忍不住叮嘱着：“下次不要再自己出去乱跑了，找个人跟着你。”

Tony低头闷声答应着，张口忽然想说些什么，却又在与Jarvis的对视中沉默了。

“那你今天还要出去吗？”过了一会儿，Jarvis开口问。

“要回家去搬一台电脑，画图用的。”

那台电脑Jarvis见过，不是一般的笔记本电脑，是Tony自己的改装机，有行李箱那么大，很重，就摆在工作室桌面上，Tony用它来做自己的私活。一想到大厦楼下肯定都被媒体记者围满了，Jarvis怎么都不放心：“不然你不要去了，我去替你拿吧。”

“不行！”Tony立刻拒绝了，“你的病还没有恢复，更不可以出去乱跑！”

这个理由在Jarvis听来怎么都觉得怪怪的：的确，他们两个人都不适合外出，但Happy和Pepper都很忙，Stark企业有很多人手但偏偏不能让任何人发现这处秘密居所，所以到最后很多事情还都得Tony和Jarvis亲力亲为。这些都是拒绝Jarvis外出的好理由，而Jarvis本人也知道露面是要冒一定风险的，然而Tony不假思索说出的理由却是自己的病还没有恢复。

一种心领神会的恐惧感涌上心头，让Jarvis捉住Tony的手一阵发麻。

“要不然，”他强装镇定的开口说，“我去拜托Banner医生走一趟吧。”

见Tony没有再次拒绝，他快步走向Bruce Banner的办公室，Tony却突然冲上前来一把抱住了他的后背，全部体重都压在他身上迫使他不得不停下脚步。

“算了，我不要那台电脑了。”

“你是不想要那台电脑，还是不想要我出去？”Jarvis一针见血的发问，“Tony，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

Tony咬了咬嘴唇，倔强的一言不发，试图用沉默做抵抗。

Jarvis却没有让步，一把攥住了Tony的手腕，“这伤口，究竟是怎么弄出来的？”说着，他用力拧了一把那块青紫的伤痕，Tony吃痛的闷哼一声，声音发出一半又硬生生咽了下去，挤出一个比哭还要难看的笑容，“是……是我自己不小心撞的。”

“你知道你是不能对我撒谎的。”Jarvis洞穿的眼神让Tony支撑不住坚强的表象，突然一个用力挣脱开Jarvis的禁锢，自己踉跄的摔倒在地，摸索着捡起掉在地毯上的钥匙，逃跑一样的飞奔出去。

“你给我回来！”Jarvis对着Tony的背影吼着，“为什么要自己忍得那么辛苦，又把我骗的那么辛苦？如果是我伤害了你，那你为什么不告诉我！你既然那么想要逃走，那为什么还要回到我身边来！”

——既然那么想要逃走，那为什么还要回到他身边来？

如果这只是老师出的代数题就好了，三下五除二的拿约束条件消掉所有变量，得到唯一的答案。但人类本性是无解的，没有人知道为什么人类在恐惧死亡的同时却渴望承受伤害。

当Tony拧转钥匙发动跑车，撞飞路边的垃圾箱一路飞驰越上高架桥，又顺着那条直通大西洋的高速公路直奔海岸线边缘时，他看着仪表盘上可怕的时速心里产生了一种渴望被撞死的兴奋感。然而当他看到阳光下蔚蓝的海，他的心又逐渐柔软下来，感觉自己渐渐能透得过气来了。

烈日灼人，晒得他眼圈通红，墨镜里映出从大陆尽头延伸至海洋的孤零零的勇敢的半岛。不停拍打着半岛礁石的、残酷而温柔的大海，像极了那个有一双海蓝色的眼睛的人。

是的，Jarvis每天都在虐待他。他手臂上的淤青也是Jarvis弄上去的。他对Jarvis撒了谎，但并不怨恨他，因为他也根本不知道自己究竟做了什么。他所以为的那些温柔沉默的情事，其实都是些只剩下痛楚和折磨的性。但自己无论如何都拒绝不了那种一边几乎用力折断自己的腿，一边却开口说出“我这辈子只爱你一个人”的温柔。他隐瞒的好辛苦，他央求Banner医生让自己留在Jarvis身边，并且不要把这件事告诉他，每天抑郁的想要发疯却不能开口说出哪怕一个字。感觉自己就快要忍耐不下去了，就像这样找个借口出来飙车，一路开到荒无人烟的海滩上，静静的发呆，想着心里的那些舍不得，最后一声不吭的回到他身边。

Tony回到医院的时候已经到了傍晚，他很诧异的是房门没有被上锁。他回到房间，看到Jarvis正蹲在地上收拾东西，明明看见Tony进来了，却视而不见，把画板和铅笔小心翼翼的套进内袋中去。

“你干什么！”Tony冲上前去，看见自己的衣服都被整整齐齐的叠好装进了箱子里。

“我把你的东西都打包收拾好了。我想纽约现在这么乱，你就搬到Malibu的别墅去吧。”他顿了顿，又说，“我想，我们这段时间就不要再见面了。”

Tony无论如何都没想到Jarvis竟然会赶他走：“留在你身边，我只睡沙发也不可以吗？要是你不愿意，我睡地上也行——”

Jarvis一把将收拾好的箱子丢给Tony：“你到底搞不搞得明白？你以为我就舍得让你走吗？我现在就像一颗定时炸弹，让我自生自灭就好了，你留在我身边，我们两个人都会被毁掉的。”

“可是……可是我……”Tony想说点什么挽留的话，却不知道如何开口。行李箱就躺在自己脚下，箱子里装满了自己来时的全部家当，这种被扫地出门的场面尴尬极了，何况Jarvis铁了心要赶他走，自己根本留也留不下来。

“可是我不能没有你啊。”他僵持了半天，厚着脸皮说。

“Steve Rogers答应过我好好照顾你，我已经把你托付给他了。”在退路这方面，他倒是一如既往的想的周全，“至于那方面，我既然伤害了你，那也就违背了契约，我没有资格再做你的主人了，找一个好好待你的主人吧。我能为你做的不多，但我的确尽力了。对不起。”

Tony垂着头不说话，过了一会儿轻声笑了起来：“傻瓜，你有什么好说对不起的。要说玩火，也是我起的头。到今天这步，说什么也怪不了你。”

“你去Malibu之后，身上的瘀伤也要记得擦药膏，我把药膏放在行李箱里了。”Jarvis叮嘱他。

“我们……这样算是分手吗？”好不容易，Tony鼓起勇气问。

“我说过这辈子只爱你一个，是真的。赶你走，也是为你好。”

“那……那就不算分手了？”

“不算，只是我给你自由。这家医院都是你的，你随时可以知道我的情况。”

“什么时候才能再见？”

“等我治好了，我就来找你，怎么样？”

Tony认真的点点头，勾住Jarvis的小指，又顶上他的拇指：“那我们就这样约定了。”

过了一会儿，Steve的电话打了过来：“Tony，直升机就停在医院的天台上，我马上下来接你。”

“不用他下来了，我送你上去吧。”Jarvis说着替Tony提起箱子，突然意识恍惚了一下，想起查看Tony的手指，“我刚刚没有伤害到你吧？”

Tony看着他无辜的眼睛，想到命运把他折磨成了这副模样，想到以后两人再也不能朝夕相处，胸口难受得仿佛被什么东西碾碎了一样。

 

第三十五道阴影：命运之轮

悲喜交替，没有终点。 ——Jeanette Winterson 《橘子不是唯一的水果》

 

二十五年前：

“绑架？”雨后空无一人的篮球场上，只有习惯了阴雨天气的男孩一个人抱着篮球前来玩耍，却意外被几个衣着正式的男人拦住了，“还是我们学校的高中生？”这真是很奇怪，从来没有人跟他说起过。

然而，面色严肃，蓄着小胡子的男人从口袋里抽一张照片出来。金发蓝眼的男孩子从照片里一眼认出他来：“我知道这个孩子，他叫Tony，听说他很聪明，但却没有朋友。但他不常出现在公共区域，最近我没有见过他。”

“事实上，我们已经得到了一些关于他下落的线索，在我身边的这几位就是便衣警察。但我们现在还没办法就这样闯进去把他救出来，有些事情，我们想要寻求你的帮助，”小胡子男人带着男孩坐上一辆宽敞豪华的轿车，“如果你愿意的话，我们可以慢慢聊。”

 

十二年前：

该死的鬼天气，又是打雷又是下雨，天空一片漆黑，只有汽车探照灯的光。

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”坐在副驾驶上的未婚妻突然凑了过来碰了碰他的额头，“我感觉你在回来的路上一直皱着眉，发生了什么不开心的事情吗？”

“没关系，只是觉得有些头疼。也许是前几天远足着凉了。”男人揉了揉太阳穴，一股说不出的压迫感从大脑皮层传来，以至于他不得不集中注意力才能看到前面的路，“坚持下去，”他对自己说，“还有一百英里就能回家了。”

“如果不舒服的话，那就不要勉强，下个路口换我来开吧。”她伸手轻轻托住他的下巴，这让他感觉舒服了不少。但紧接着，一道刺眼的光猛烈的闪烁起来，是对面的一辆货车，它忘记开远光灯了，距离很近才刚刚看到他们。而他们却……始终愚蠢的走偏了车道。

未婚妻折断的手臂就这样绵软的卡在自己的身体和安全气囊之间。

 

十年前：

红发女人从阳台翻进来，一副意料之中的姿态双手环胸。

“他走了？”她打量着男人有些惆怅却又坚定的神情，“我今天下午监视你的时候，看到楼顶停着直升飞机，而且还是Steve Rogers驾驶的。Steve最近都在帮你们，而且他自己可买不起私人飞机，我想这肯定跟你们有关。”

“我把他送走了，去加州避风头，短时间应该不会再回纽约。”

“所以，你决定好接受神盾局的offer了吗？”她问，“要知道，你一旦确定，就没有办法回头了。”

“接受的话，我有一个条件。我知道催眠的关键词和Tony有关，Banner医生说我康复的希望就是彻底忘了他。”他说，“但我的条件是，我不想把他忘记。其他方面怎么样都好，但我还想要哪一天能和他在一起，可以吗？”

她听了他的话，对耳机那头说了点什么，过了好一会儿，才点点头：“交易成立。”

 

九年前：  
Tony Stark调动全世界所有的数据中心寻找Jarvis的下落，但始终没有任何结果，这个身份仿佛人间蒸发了。那之后的一段时间，Tony Stark患上了严重的焦虑症，接受了半年的药物治疗，那之后的一段时间，媒体界鲜少有关于他的消息。

八年前：  
性侵丑闻发生两年后，Tony Stark终于正式回归Stark企业继续担任CEO。Pepper Potts成为女董事，但仍然担任着他的助手。让媒体感到惊讶的是，向来游手好闲的花花公子竟然真的开始大刀阔斧的改革起来。他改进了军火武器，谈拢了军方项目，同时投资民用电子产品，并研究开发新型清洁能源。Justin Hammer的企业股价暴跌，伴随着污蔑他为“死亡商人”的反对组织的失败暗杀行动，也怀疑是由Justin Hammer指使的。作为校友和同学的James Rhodes上校，担任了新一届Stark企业和空军军方的联系人。传闻Rhodes上校是性侵案的知情人之一，但这条八卦最终没有传播开来。

七年前：  
阿富汗战争形势紧张，美国在中东战场上面临过重的压力。在独立日的演讲上，美国队长Steve Rogers和爱国企业家Tony Stark两人作为特邀嘉宾在白宫前发表了爱国演讲。在之后的晚宴上，总统同意了Steve提出的支援神盾局的内部议案，在经历巨大的人员改革后，神盾局派出了大量特工长期潜伏在中东战场，包括阿富汗、伊朗、伊拉克和叙利亚等地。

六年前：  
神盾局改革后一年，一份关于九头蛇组织滥用刑讯手段的人权报告被提出，然而受害人身份不明，不排除其加入了证人保护计划，全部身份信息被隐藏的可能性。

五年前：  
Steve Rogers和Tony Stark的绯闻被证实，有记者拍到他们在Tony Stark的豪车里接吻，然而当事人回应称两人只是普通朋友关系。维秘模特公开称Tony Stark正在和自己约会，并解释亲吻只是因为Tony为人“过于幼稚和热情”。然而少部分媒体并不理会，再几天后披露Tony Stark不为人知的性取向问题，并爆出他曾经的助理男友、因为性侵丑闻一事而决裂的受害人J先生。值得深思的是，Rogers和Stark的绯闻当天，正是J先生失踪整整五年之后的同一天。J先生至今下落不明，名下财产已经全部冻结。

三年前：  
Tony Stark终于曝光性取向，和模特男友于意大利西西里岛度假时坦然承认自己是双性恋。但被问及同好搭档Steve Rogers队长是否有一段时，Tony Stark彻底否认了。“Steve是我父亲的好朋友，他既是我的挚友也是我的长辈，我尊敬他，但显然我更爱我现在的男朋友。”在被追问前男友J先生下落不明的事情时，Tony Stark的态度变得不那么友善。跟踪记者拍到他在酒店套房内和男友大打出手，入境美国时孤身一人，并带着青黑的眼角。

一年前：  
Stark企业的火箭运输机和卫星武器全面支持了美国在中东战场的胜利。已经没有人在意他更换频率过快的男朋友了，显然军方也不在意。今年的独立日上，总统希望颁发给Tony Stark终生荣誉奖章，然而他拒绝了，他表示这枚奖章应该颁发给为了世界和平而在战场上牺牲的所有战士们。

现在：  
武器商人Tony Stark出访伊拉克洽谈订单遭遇意外绑架，至今下落不明。

EVERYTHING RESTARTED >>

第三十六道阴影：重启

“该死的Jericho导弹。”Tony戴着脚镣诅咒着，天花板一角驾着一台摄像机，他不知道像素有多少但是他可以确定，有人偷过这个东西在监视着自己。中东战区恐怖分子的生命有时候漫长得超过银河系，他们可以花上整整三个月的时间就这样监视着你，让你在孤零零的山洞里绝望的恨不得去死，但他们囚禁你，却不会杀了你，因为众所周知你是一只下金蛋的母鸡，而你唯一获得自由的办法就是替他们再多下一只金蛋。显然，Jericho导弹这种初级道具已经不能够满足他们的欲望了——“听说你设计制造Jericho导弹只用了一个月的时间，天才，Stark，毋庸置疑。我好奇的是，如果我把你在这里关上一年，你会带着一个如何热辣的武器新鲜出炉呢？”Tony百分之百确信那个叫做Roza的头目说这些的时候，用看婊子一样的眼神打量着自己。或者比那更糟：Roza这种极端伊斯兰教徒当然不是同性恋，但是他眼里对自己的蔑视，仿佛从来没有把自己当成人类来看待。他真的成了一只鸡，被豢养在山洞里终日不见阳光，每天睁开眼来就只能看见一盏瓦数堪忧的台灯点亮的糊满机油肮脏简陋的工作台。刚开始他还会期待军方把他救出去，后来他再也不抱希望了，甚至不会劳神去计算日子。

直到有一天，他好像一个邋遢的老师傅一般坐在工作台上捣鼓着什么和武器毫无关系的东西，有人打开门对他说：“嘿，我不知道你们美国人对鸡奸怎么看，但这位Muhammad先生出了大价钱买你的小屁股，所以你最好老实点。”

Tony顺着声音来源朝门口望去，看见和持枪的守卫站在一起的是一个穿白袍的男人。尽管室内光线昏暗，他的眼睛也在囚禁后变得不那么好使了，但他仍然看出来那人不论从肤色还是体型上都是个白种人，而属于穆斯林的白色头巾下，有一双令他魂牵梦萦的蓝色瞳孔。

“谢谢你Rahim，Roza的手下向来如此体贴。”那人开口说话了，是阿拉伯语，他并没有听懂，但他看见那人藏在袍子底下的手把一卷钞票塞进了守卫的口袋，守卫向他祝了好，关上门守在外面。

然后，房间里只剩下两个人。

白袍男人走近他，他们不可避免的对视了。

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.”见鬼，他在说英语，还是该死的伦敦腔。

“我要是没听错的话，守卫刚才说你出钱买我的……屁股。”Tony推开椅子站起身，紧紧盯着面前这个人，语无伦次。那是一个故人，他想。但时间毕竟隔得太久了，他不敢确信……不敢确信自己是不是在做梦。

“哦，没错。我和你一样都不是穆斯林，我只是个被美国政府驱赶的可怜人，被敌对国收留后造福当地百姓，顺便讨一点生活。”男人说话之间并没有停下向他逼近的脚步，当他距离Tony足够近之后，他霸道的控制住了Tony的行动，一把抓住Tony破烂的裤子扯下来，把他推到桌子上。后背整个贴近男人怀里的时候，Tony听到一声轻声耳语，“还没有认出我来吗？Tony。”

这句告白让他全身打了个寒噤。

“啊！”对方的阴茎就在这样始料未及的节奏里狠狠顶了进来，Tony忍不住惨叫一声，向他求饶，“拜托，我们还在摄像头的视角里！”

“我干你的时候得让他们看着，这是之前就谈好的条件。你该有这样的心理准备，在这里的人质根本没有隐私可言。”男人的一只手从他沾满油污的肮脏T恤里探进去抚摸他的皮肤，另一只手沾了唾液替他做了潦草的润滑，狂暴的抽插搅得他肠壁不住的痉挛，失而复得的情人第一次出现就带给他这样的疼痛，但他却仍然不敢感到失望，直到那只探进他T恤的手温柔的回到他的脸上忍不住留恋的抚摸他的嘴唇，但他们始终都没有办法接吻，“原谅我不能做的更温柔一点，必须得让他们亲眼看见我才能赢得他们的信任。但我保证我会把你救出去的，Tony。”

“这逻辑说不通，Jarvis。”Tony迷茫的瞪眼望着面前粗糙的墙壁，他渐渐顺从了那粗暴的性事，在男人的控制下抖动的仿佛一只抽搐的裸鼠，“是谁告诉你我在这儿的？你失踪了整整十年，为什么现在突然出现来救我？”

“我到这里来是为了完成任务，你正好是我的救援对象，而我并没有打算这么早来见你，遇见你……只是一个巧合。”男人叹了一口气，“我签了保密协议，协议到期之前不能公开自己的身份，我现在是神盾局的42号特工，在这里的身份是流亡的美国黑帮成员Muhammad。”

“这些年，你过的怎么样？”Tony问。

“有点孤单，但还说得过去。”男人说。

“那你的病……还在治疗吗？”Tony又问。

“接受了神盾局新的治疗方法，已经完全好了。”男人回答。

回答完问题，他隐约听见Tony啜泣两声。拿手指一探，果然眼角又是湿的。

“是我弄疼你了吗？”Jarvis问他，放缓了下身的动作，“你忍一忍，我对你太温柔他们会看出破绽的。说起来，我终于明白为什么这个任务Natasha推给我来做了，要让别人对你这样，我一定会气疯了的。”

“你没有弄疼我，我只是很开心。”他瞟了摄像头一眼，决定再也不去担忧那些躲在屏幕背后的眼睛了，摆动臀部，放任自己沉浸于其中，“很开心又能见到你，真的……”

释放之后，Jarvis没有多做停留，甚至没有费心清理Tony的身体，独自整理了衣服去呼唤守卫。

“感觉怎样，先生？”守卫半是打趣半是好奇的问，“那滋味和女人比起来有什么不同？”

Jarvis，也许应该称呼他为Muhammad咧嘴一笑，比出一个有些粗俗的手势：“好极了。比女人更紧、更野、也更风骚，他甚至被我插的一边哭一边射了出来。”

门外的守卫听他这么一说也都放肆的大笑起来，同样用那种看婊子的眼神扫过Tony来不及遮蔽的身体。Tony躺在床上，满不在乎的瞥了他们一眼，裹紧被子翻了个身蜷缩起身体。

随便别人怎么说去吧……他想，至少这场绑架成全了他。

“我想我已经爱上他那挺翘小屁股了，”Muhammad先生舔了舔嘴唇猥亵地说，“真希望每天都能在他那湿漉漉的小洞里来一发。”

“哦，那当然没问题。”守卫攥紧了口袋里的钱，也奉承的笑着，“您出手阔绰，Roza一定很高兴。看来他下次下出的金蛋里，都要能孵出小鸡来了。”

第三十七道阴影：盔甲

从那以后，Muhammad先生总是隔三差五的过来享用Tony的屁股，Tony渐渐对此习以为常，一直习惯到只要听到Muhammad的脚步声就自觉扒下自己的裤子撅起臀。久而久之，Jarvis对于这个阴森的山洞布局变得逐渐习惯，每一个火力点都了如指掌，然而Tony不知道为什么Jarvis还迟迟不动手带他出去。也许是希望利用他钓到更多的线索，也许是想等他造出什么大家伙再人赃并获……神盾局的算盘，谁知道是怎么打的。

直到有一天，Jarvis终于向他坦白：“不知为什么，我到现在都没有收到开展救援的信号，也许我该和我的顶头上司谈谈这个问题，你不能一直都被困在山洞里。”

“谈了也是白谈。神盾局和我结过梁子，我早就不该指望他们会救我出去。”Tony沮丧的撇嘴，但他能说什么呢，这是他之前我行我素的报应，“你觉得……如果没有救援信号的话，只凭我们两个人能逃出去吗？”

“外面是四千平方公里的沙漠，如果没有支援，你会被晒死在戈壁滩上。”Jarvis拿修长细腻的手掌安抚Tony额头，向他承诺，“相信我，再给我一点时间，我一定会带你走出山洞的，”他说，“我发誓。”

Tony知道Jarvis的承诺是出自真心的，但“自由”并不是从鸟笼中救出一只金丝雀那样简单，神盾局的42号特工面对被塔利班困住的武器工程师时，那些美好的誓言鞭长莫及。

然而当Tony孤零零一个人坐在山洞里看着摊了满桌的零件时，在日复一日的囚禁里被碾压的骄傲又开始作祟了。他是一个聪明的人，一个能工巧匠，他懂很多别人不懂的东西，知识应该是自我保护的力量，但长久以来他所掌握的知识都被当成别人牟利的工具了。他却没有因为自己的才华而变得强大。他被养在公司里或者山洞里为别人造导弹，等着Jarvis冒着生命危险来救他，他却没有办法用自己的能力从这里逃出去。

“为什么别人可以肆意伤害我，不在乎付出代价呢？”他望着满桌的螺丝、焊锡和电路板喃喃自语——

“为什么我从来都要被保护，而做不到去保护别人呢？”他想象着那些日复一日凌乱的情事，甚至于有些愤怒了——

“为什么我是如此的脆弱的不堪一击，卑微的无足轻重呢？”他紧皱着眉想着那些原因，却找不到答案——

他借着波动的台灯光线一遍一遍的观察那些电路板的走向，过了很久他才想通了：他一直都很强大，只是还没学会如何运用自己的力量。

他想起很久以前在医院里和Jarvis一起画的那个铁人。如果这就是他对“强大”的具象化理解的话，他应该将它变成现实。

他开始设计盔甲，这进行的很快。事实上他断断续续的设计过一些核心部分，而如今只需要凭借着记忆和想象将图纸画出来，再删繁就简的进行一些修改，最后看一看他蹲在山洞里百无聊赖造出的小玩意儿有几个是可以安装上去的。他在山洞里敲敲打打已经好几个月，Roza手下愚蠢的暴徒并没有发现他秘密进行的庞大工程。当做完机械骨架部分之后，他开始考虑到整个盔甲需要一个有保证的能源动力供给，核能显然是不错的选择，鉴于他的父亲参与过曼哈顿计划，他对核能在战争中的致胜地位怀抱着仪式性的信任，并且Roza提供给他的原料里就有制造核弹的必须素材。然而那是放射性铀，通过链式反应释放能量。Roza没有想过Tony会掌握核聚变的技术，甚至常青藤联盟的教授们都只以为核聚变是武器界茶余饭后的谈资，是他们签署反战宣言上的一个词语。没有人知道这个秘密，这是他力量的来源——人们一直以为Stark企业的中枢是通过玻璃幕墙内嵌的微型太阳能板供电的，但其实早在五年之前他就已经在大厦底部安装了核聚变反应堆。聚变需要用到氢的两种同位素，但他不可能把大厦底部的磁约束装饰搬到山洞里来。如今他的任务就是将那个反应堆做得缩小一点，用山洞里有限的原料，钯是他唯一所能想到的替代物质。它是一种金属，却能像海绵一样吸收大量的氢气。当原子核之间碰撞时，物质不再守恒，释放出光子和大量能量，驱动盔甲里的传动装置运动里电路和齿轮的运转——就恰恰像十八世纪下半叶，James Watt在格拉斯哥的小作坊里发明出了蒸汽机一样。

他在山洞里制造出了人类历史上第一个可以被佩戴在盔甲上的反应堆，但反应堆的意义远非如此：克服库伦势垒容易，但克服对命运屈服的欲望比那难得多。那个绑架犯花了三天的时间夺走了他的骄傲，他为了找回那些骄傲花了三十年，而三十年里的每一天，他都不曾忘记过Jarvis对他的温柔。

他小心翼翼的将发光的反应堆藏进有些油腻的被子里，这个时候门被打开了。

守卫带着依旧一身白袍的Muhammad进来，还用阿拉伯语同他插科打诨：“说起来，他最近老实了很多，说不定被你干成娘们儿了。”Tony猜他是这么说的，守卫的话翻来覆去就那么几个意思。

然后Jarvis关上门，他们对视一眼，Tony这次没有急着扒下自己的裤子，因为他隐隐感到……事情不太妙。Jarvis一把将Tony扑倒在床上，巧妙的躲开了摄像头的视野。他一手揪住Tony的头发，一口咬住他的耳朵，Tony倒吸一口气，倒是从好几天不分昼夜的疲惫里疼精神了。

“我带你走。”Jarvis对他说，“我要带你离开这个鬼地方，不能再拖了。”

Tony有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，他开始在Jarvis的怀里挣扎着：“没关系，我还可以等。我在这里也挺好的……”

“见鬼，你知不知道Roza已经被Obadiah Stane收买了要来杀你。”虽然Tony知道自己不是那个应该被责备的对象，但Jarvis的怒火大得的确有些吓人，“这就是我的上司一直拖延着不给我救援的原因，他也被收买了，他们之间有着复杂的利益关系，我真该早一点查清楚的……要不然到现在我们还在等那该死的救援信号！”

“听着，Jarvis，这不是你的错，你得按照安排来做任务，我能理解。发生这种事情，我们都没得选的，不是吗？”Tony按住他的头，压低声音，“我求求你，不要带我走。就算我被Roza杀死了，也不要救我。做回你的神盾局特工，不要因为三番五次为了我毁了你的生活。”

“抱歉，我做不到。”Jarvis苦笑一声，从被宽大袖口遮掩的护臂里抽出一支镇定剂，一针扎在了Tony的静脉上，“我必须要带你出去，因为就在刚才，我已经把我的上司杀了。”

 

第三十八道阴影：弹片

因为镇定剂的作用，Tony放弃了抵抗，整个人都被Jarvis扛在肩上。但其实他给的镇定剂并没有强到那样的程度，只要他集中精力，还是可以自己行走的——也许原本心里就期望着被保护在这样安全的怀抱里吧。

然而这样古怪的举动立刻引起了摄像头另一端监视者们的注意，他们甚至还没有来得及再说什么，就听到洞门外传来守卫的声音：“Muhammad先生，你在里面干什么？”

“不好意思，我有点兴奋过度了。”Jarvis用阿拉伯语对门那边解释说，一手圈住Tony的腰，一手从袍子里抽出一把卡宾枪，尽管这把枪在这个山洞里来说简直是火力最弱的武器了，“找我有什么事情吗？”

守卫没有回答，这更加引起了Jarvis的警惕，他们躲在摄像头的死角里，Tony这才忽然想到那套几乎快要完成的盔甲。他手脚并用地从Jarvis身上挣脱下来，扑向他的工作台。

“Tony！”Jarvis大声喊他的名字，但他根本来不及去理睬，“Roza的人就快要来了！我们要是再不走，就真的走不掉了！”

“求求你，再给我几分钟，就一会儿时间。”他举着螺丝刀手脚并用的组装着那套吊在天花板上的盔甲。该死的，这套盔甲他本应该在做反应堆前就把它组装完的。但他那天因为焦虑症发作偷了半天的懒，所以就没有去干剩下的那一点活。命运总是跟他在开玩笑，他认命的咬着嘴唇，恨不得把螺丝一个个捅进接合处。背甲和臂甲上的武器依次装好了，他奔向那个藏在棉被下的反应堆，将它接在盔甲的胸口处。他启动运行系统，没有测试，也根本来不及测试，他甚至没有来得及套上这幅盔甲就听见门外机枪上膛的声音。

“他们已经来了。”危险就在门外，Jarvis反倒镇静的出奇，他望了Tony的盔甲一眼，扔给他一个小型定位器，用下命令的口吻告诉他，“穿上你的盔甲，然后跟着地图的指示往外走，直升机会在外面等你。”

“那你怎么办！”Tony拽住Jarvis袍子的一角，朝他大喊道，“我不会丢下你一个人走的！”

“砰。”Jarvis举枪打碎摄像头，爆裂的残片掉了一地，“我去为你争取一点时间。”

他一脚踹开门，就这样举着枪冲了出去。

“上帝保佑那些子弹的活力不够穿透防弹背心。”枪声接二连三的响起，Tony咬牙忍着疼给自己穿上盔甲。

他沿着定位器上显示的方向冲出去，在路上看见了Jarvis。他正和好几个举着连发步枪的恐怖分子遭遇，Tony抬手将他们一一轰开。“Jarvis！你还好吗？”他在盔甲里大喊，他不确定外面的人能听见多少，Jarvis靠墙站着，却迟迟没有往前再走一步。Tony情急之下打开面甲，近身查看他的情况，看见他背对着自己，单手捂着胸口，指尖还渗着血。“见鬼的，你到底怎么了！”盔甲让他行动困难，在这样紧急的情况下他也只能硬生生杵在那儿，挡在Jarvis面前，抬手轰走一个又一个过来绞杀他们的恐怖分子。

“子弹把防弹衣打穿了。”Jarvis说，“我没问题的，你快走，别管我。”“我怎么可能放你死在这个鬼地方！”Tony一拳砸在墙壁上，墙壁摇晃几下，一大块裂开的石头“轰隆”的砸在两人之间，恐怖分子的尸体横陈，气氛无端的有些沉默。他好不容易才弯下腰来，示意Jarvis爬到自己背上，“过来，我背你走。直升机就在外面等着我们，我们两个要一起逃出去。”

后来在Malibu别墅调试盔甲的时候Tony回想起来，那时候他脑袋里唯一的想法就是，要是Jarvis死在了山洞里，那他就开启盔甲的自爆程序，他一点都不想独活。在抑郁症纠缠他最狠的时候，他都没有去求死。他强烈的谴责自己不该死去，因为他相信他的生命是属于某一个人的。错综复杂的人生里，他要陪他一起活，陪他一起死。这不是一个牺牲自己成全其他人的故事，人与人之间只存在相互的成全。就好像说，只有两个人一起逃出山洞，他们所为止付出的努力才会有意义。

将Jarvis护在身后，他又解决了最后一波Roza的手下，他几乎像爆爆米花一样将他们都爆成了一团烂肉，最后山洞里仅剩的几个惜命的人放弃了抵抗，他走出山洞，滚下沙丘没有多久，盔甲就散架了。他拍了拍身上的血迹和灰尘爬起来，将Jarvis搭在自己的肩膀上，空出的那只手举着定位器，沿着指示的方向继续往前走。定位器显示直升飞机就在另一座山丘后方，然而那段距离他们走到几乎渴死过去，攀上飞机舷梯的下一刻Tony就撑不住了，护士拿冰凉的毛巾搭在他的额头，他想哭，却又挤不出眼泪。他们将Jarvis扣住Tony的手掰开，送上手术台，立即对他实施了手术。

“欢迎登机。久仰大名呢，Tony Stark先生，我叫Hawkeye。”开直升飞机的男人嚼着口香糖轻松得和Tony打招呼，“当然这不是我的本名，只是一个代号。就好像42号特工也是一个代号而已，不过是更加无趣的代号。”起飞之后，Hawkeye把飞机切换到自动驾驶，转过头来打量机舱内的情况，“你和42号特工是不是很熟，他刚刚被架上手术台的时候还紧紧牵着你的手。你看我们从这里到伦敦要六个小时的航程，你是不是能……慷慨分享一下你们的小故事？”

“他以前是我男朋友，后来失踪了很长一段时间，等我再遇到他的时候已经是特工了。”Tony潦草的打发了Hawkeye的问题，抛出自己的疑问，“我们不该回纽约吗？”

“我不管，我接到的任务就是这样安排的，任务完成后我还得马上赶回纽约呢。不过我现在大概猜到了，42号特工不敢回纽约总部，怕是担心被处罚吧。Widow刚刚跟我打听，有没有见到他BOSS，因为好像他把他的BOSS杀了。但是听说他平时都是很冷淡的，像机器人一样，做出这样的事情真是匪夷所思。不过我觉得总部不会对他怎么样，因为他实际上可比他BOSS有价值多了。你知道吗，听说他的大脑被改造过，加进了生物芯片——”正当Hawkeye絮絮叨叨的议论让Tony感觉有点头晕的时候，主刀的医生过来对他们说的几句话更加让他濒临崩溃：“弹片刺入心脏太深了，我们现在根本无法取出来。再这样下去，他撑不过半个小时！”

“操！”Hawkeye破口大骂，“要是42号特工死了，我就倒大霉了！医生，一定要救活他，不然你也会死的很惨！”

“我……让我去看看……”Tony对医生说，医生领他回到驾驶舱后面简易的手术台。

Jarvis的胸口血肉模糊，外围是一层淤青，不止一颗子弹击中那里，所以才刺穿了他的心脏。心电图显示出他的生命体征已经越来越弱，然而现在的条件根本不允许做开胸手术，锯开肋骨从心脏里取出弹片。

“正常人这种情况已经死了，他之所以还有意识是因为他的大脑皮层上被植入了生物芯片。但这撑不了太久……”

猝不及防的，Tony焦虑症发作，捂着胸口倒在了地上。

“求求你想点什么办法！”倒在地上的时候，他对自己说，口袋里能源即将耗尽的反应堆在摔倒后滚落了出来，“电磁铁”这个词忽然从他的脑袋里蹦了出来。“我要做一个电磁铁，把弹片吸附住不让它再靠近心脏瓣膜。”他从甲板上爬起来，对医生解释道，“我要你在他的胸口开一个洞，把磁铁贴在他的肋骨边缘。”

医生从来没有听说过这样疯狂的法子，不过他还是小心翼翼的照做了。Tony拆了两只动圈式耳机，把线圈整理到一起，连在了反应堆上，产生的磁场可以吸引起一只小型螺母。他相信这样可以救Jarvis一命，但尽管如此，当从亲眼看见医生在他胸口挖出一大块肉，到把彻底消毒的金属深皿缝进他胸口的时候，Tony的手臂都在一刻不停的颤抖着。

 

第三十九道阴影：安全屋

直升机经过挪威上方，斯堪的纳维亚海的冷风吹得人一阵哆嗦。Tony裹着粗糙的军用毛毯蜷缩成一团，疲倦猝不及防的袭来，他竟狼狈不堪的沉沉睡去。

等Tony醒来的时候，他发觉自己已经不在吵嚷的直升机上了。他的四肢被柔软的床垫支撑着，四周是贴着暗色的精致墙纸却略显窄小的墙壁，墙侧面挂着一幅拉斐尔的圣母像（很明显是复制品），圣母像下方是窄小的祷告台。窗帘半掩着，露出一角生长出青苔的青灰色塔顶树立着的十字架。再抬头看看头顶倾斜的天花板，Tony猜测自己正处在一座小教堂的阁楼里。他推开厚厚的羽毛被，双脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上（有人贴心的给自己穿上了一双毛线袜），就在这时，Jarvis推开门走了进来。

“醒了？”他问，将托盘上的中国茶壶和两块躺在碟子里的松饼放在床头柜上，“你已经睡了两天两夜。”

对视的时候，两人脸颊都不禁羞红了，也许是想到了伊拉克山洞里的那些疯狂表演。

“谢谢。”Tony颇有礼貌的致谢，迅速的抓起一块甜的发腻的松饼塞进喉咙里，三餐不继，他饿的两眼发昏，“我们现在在哪里？”他囫囵的咽下一块松饼，问道。

“伦敦郊外，布伦特伍德的圣心天主堂。”他说，“现在是我的安全屋。”

“伦敦……”Tony迷惑不解的念叨着，对了，那个叫Hawkeye的飞机驾驶员也这样说过，“我们还要在这里待多久？”

“待到到你恢复好身体。”Jarvis回答他，“明天，或是后天，Captain会接你回纽约。”

“但是——”Tony机灵的大眼睛一眨一眨的望着此刻避开自己躲到窗边的Jarvis，他明显能够意识到事情没有这么皆大欢喜。

“但是我现在还不能回纽约。我还有其他任务要做，会在伦敦等待神盾局的下一步指示。这是我唯一拥有合法身份的地方，在这里我分属于MI6（军情六处）的一个国际行动小队。”

Tony垂下了头，眼神假装漫不经心的去瞟那个嵌在Jarvis胸前的反应堆。反应堆隔着白色的条纹衬衫发出幽暗的蓝光，他甚至还能看见四周皮开肉绽的伤疤。

光是想象着那个铁家伙被强行塞进肋骨之间的痛苦，Tony就压抑得想要犯病，但转念一想，也许这就是他为自己心痛时的感觉吧。他曾经很想将这种感觉与他牢牢联系起来——用尽虐待和凌辱的各种方式，想要把他的名字写在自己的身体上。而现在他几乎是做到了，自己创造出的一部分几乎是与Jarvis的身体牢牢结合，甚至毫不夸张的说，那是他得之则生分则死的生命的一部分。而这种结合唯一的不完美之处在于——他爱Jarvis更多，但最后的牺牲和伤痛都落在了Jarvis身上。

“太阳还没有下山，想要出去走走吗？”Jarvis打破沉默，“我可以带你去见这里的神父，我曾经的监护人Victor von Doom（感谢末日博士友情出演！）。”

“Why not？”场面尴尬的不受控制，Tony套上一双略大的皮靴，抢在Jarvis的前面夺门而出。

阁楼外是几乎垂直向下的古老石头台阶，看来这座圣心天主堂已经有了好几百年的历史。再下一层是堆放着举行仪式时各种法器、用具和袍子的房间，阁楼对面的更高的建筑是塔楼，然后是有着高高穹顶的教堂正厅。他们从偏门走出教堂，穿过没有上锁的铁质的栏杆，来到教堂后面的一片花园。虽然它被称作花园，但比起真正的花园却小而简陋了很多，花园被树篱隔开的一大片地方，是墓地。

墓地边穿着黑色袍子戴着装饰华丽的十字架的高个子男人就是Victor神父，此时他正为每一座坟墓都献上一束花园里采摘的花。Tony在树篱前止步不前，Jarvis却反倒大方的牵着Tony的手来到Victor跟前。

“帚石楠（Heather）[1]。”Victor依然低着头在胸前默默划一个十字，然后特地对Tony解释道，“她（she）可以在苏格兰最荒凉的高地上生长。你看她连成一串紫红色的花朵，在阳光底下会变成真正的红色，花朵即使在冬天也不会凋谢。苏格兰人认为那些红色是埋骨于此的死去的人的鲜血渗透出来而染成的。”

“多么美丽的故事，可惜却不够现实。”

“当然不够现实。他们是死去的人，并不活在我们现实世界里。我是神父，我为上帝服务，我引导灵魂，也会不插手现实世界。”Victor神父终于抬起头来与Tony对视，他的长相与Jarvis的英国面孔不同，黑发、绿眼，带着一部分东欧人的血统，但两人身上的那种冷淡的气质如出一辙。还有一点不同在于：Jarvis平静的外表下是对Tony极大的热情，而Victor神父则显得从里到外的对Tony不太待见。

“Victor von Doom。”他对Tony伸出手，两人交换了一个拘束的握手，“  
Anthony Stark。”

“原来如此，你就是Jarvis跟我提起过的Stark，”Victor神父缓慢的眨了眨眼，重新将他打量一遍，“他的同性小情人（Gay Boyfriend）。”

那一瞬间，Tony和Jarvis的脸色都不很好看。Tony逮住一只过路的鸽子抬头望天，认命的想起房间里供奉的圣母玛利亚的画像，只能自认倒霉［2］。他没往自己脸上戳十字架泼圣水就已经是很尊重的态度了。

“我从小被父母遗弃，是Victor神父收养了我。去寄宿学校之前，一直受到了Victor神父的照顾和教育。”Jarvis解释说，“他是一位很有学识也很正直的神职人员。”

“好吧，Oliver Twist（狄更斯的小说：雾都孤儿），我终于算是知道你离奇的身世了，看来你还真是石头缝里蹦出来的。”Tony说着，强行重新双手握住Victor神父的手，“对不起神父，我不该对你无理。感谢你一直以来对我家Jarvis小蜜糖（honey）的照顾。”（“失陪！”这期间Victor神父拉着一张脸，挣脱开Tony的手离开了。）

Tony忍不住哈哈大笑，Jarvis有些无可奈何。幸运的是，就他对Victor神父的了解，他并没有真正生气。其实他的内在并不是一个古板的人，只是总喜欢装作严肃罢了。

“我们接下来怎么办？”Tony歪了歪头征询Jarvis的意见，“还要继续散步吗？天已经快黑了。”

他犹豫一阵。

“看见最远处的那座墓碑了吗？”Tony顺着Jarvis手指的方向望过去，其实光线不足以让他看清墓碑上的字，但Jarvis脸上的表情却已经说明了它的重要性，“那是我死去未婚妻的坟墓，我想去陪她一会儿，我亏欠了她太多。”

“那我陪你一起去。我去告诉她，你欠她的，我会和你一起还。”

“总裁，你是认真的吗？我亏欠她的又不是英镑或是美元，不是有钱就能还得了的。”

“那就让我一命还她一命好了。”Tony半三分玩笑、三分认真又三分试探的说，“我愿意这一生一世都做你的奴隶，永远不离开你，永远不违反我们之间的契约。你觉得怎么样？”

“听起来不错。”Jarvis含糊其辞的将他羞耻的誓言搪塞回来了。

果不其然……

他们走到墓前，直到很近的距离，才勉强看清了石碑上刻着的墓志铭这样写道：

“The broken heart it kens nae second spring again,   
Tho’ the waefu’ may cease frae their greavin’.”［3］

 

Tony明显各种看不懂，露出意味深长的苦笑：“你和你的未婚妻难道都不用英语交流吗？”

Jarvis解释：“这是凯尔特语，算是一种古英语吧。它的意思是：The broken heart it knows no second spring again, tough the woeful may cease from their greeting. 这是一首民谣中的两行诗句。那首歌唱的是生与死的诀别。从此以后，我走地上的路，她走地下的路。即使朝着同一个方向行走，也永远不能再见。”

“我走地上的路……”Tony低声念着，“你走地下的路……”

——不及黄泉，无相见也。

 

[1] 附图一张：帚石楠。

[2] 天主教:天主教供奉圣母玛利亚，但基督教不供奉；天主教更保守，对同性恋的包容更低。

[3] 来自凯尔特民谣 Loch Lomond.   
http://www.elyrics.net/read/c/celtic-folk-lyrics/loch-lomond-lyrics.html

 

第四十道阴影：魔盒

天色更暗了之后，他们回到了教堂阁楼的安全屋里。那时正是Victor神父的晚祷时间，所以他们并没有再碰见他。当Jarvis将Tony送回房间自己打算离开的时候，Tony在最后关头拽住了Jarvis衬衫的袖子。他们谁都没有说一句话，但Jarvis停止了迈出下一步的动作，顺从的跟着Tony回到房间里，在窗台上坐下（房间里没有多余的凳子）。

“我刚刚收到神盾局传来的消息，Steve Rogers说明天早上会驾着直升机来接你回去。”Jarvis点亮房间里的每一处灯光，这间狭窄的石头屋变得温馨了一些。

“我走以后，你是不是又会从人间蒸发？”

Tony埋着头，他的声音压得那么低，以至于Jarvis几乎快要听不清他在说什么了，但是他还是能够听见——开颅手术为了绕开海马体切断了他一部分无足轻重的听觉神经，他此刻耳蜗里正安着助听器呢，怎么样微弱的声音都逃不过它的捕捉——虽然他更希望此刻自己压根就是个聋子。

“我们的身份已经很难有交集了，我们有不同的路要走——”他说，装作自己已经看得很淡的样子。

“那我们下一次见面，会是什么时候？在地下？在坟墓里？在我们都死了以后吗？”他问Jarvis，很可惜这样的问题Jarvis无法回答他，所以他只能紧紧的搂住Jarvis的脖子，坚决的央求说，“那你至少再陪我过今晚……”

他们顺从地心引力倾斜着躺倒在柔软的床铺上。Tony保持着手臂圈在Jarvis的脖子上的姿势，Jarvis腾出双手优雅的仿佛伺候他穿衣一样，缓慢的脱掉了Tony的衣物。但是当Tony想要解开Jarvis衬衫扣子的时候，却被Jarvis阻止了。

“你的身体还很虚弱，我们今天不会做那些。”

“那又为什么要……”Tony咽了咽口水，欲言又止。Jarvis冰凉的手指碰到他温暖的肉体时，他已经有些兴奋了。

他凑在Tony耳边轻吹一口气，轻声说：“因为……我喜欢看你赤身裸体的样子，看上去很美；因为我想要一整晚的抚摸你，让你敏感的身体好好感受我的存在；因为……我想让你好好记得我，让那些记忆，在以后的日子喂饱你对我的思念……这样的解释，你可以接受吗？”

Tony紧紧闭上眼，感觉到冰凉的手指一层层探进他的衣物里。从毛线袜、毛衣、运动裤到贴身的T恤、内裤，到最后没有任何遮蔽的中年男人的松软的皮肤。他也能够察觉到Jarvis眼角的皱纹，毕竟时间已经过去了十年，谁又能保持年轻时的样子呢？但他划过脊背的手仍然让他像少年一样兴奋的颤栗着，他蜷缩在对方的怀抱里，在那里面他感觉到一种难以描述的温暖。

Jarvis短暂的放开他，起身将最亮的那盏吊灯关了。房间里只剩下暧昧的微光，他们两人安静的像两只在角落里偷偷温存的老鼠。他们接了一个安静且漫长的吻，这个吻慢慢发酵，直到Jarvis一寸寸吻遍Tony的全身。他们靠的最近的时候，Jarvis口袋里一个硬物抵在了Tony的大腿侧面。他好奇的想要伸手去摸索，却被钳住了双手手腕，交叉在自己胸口。

那他衣衫整齐的情人双膝跪在床垫的边缘，仿佛欣赏一把老旧低音提琴一般欣赏他上了年纪的躯体——然后他俯下身，用嘴轻轻叼住了他勃起的前端，胸前反应堆的蓝色微光照在Tony柔软的肚子上。“嗯啊……”Tony发出了一声类似叹息的呻吟。紧接着，逐渐温暖起来的手指握住了他的根部，一边上下移动，一边重复着轻轻施压又松开的过程，他很快就释放出来了。

“让我也帮帮你……”Tony不敢独自享受，起身想要为Jarvis服务。Jarvis这次没有拒绝，反倒是恶意的、双膝夹住Tony的腰，Tony勉强抬起上半身，鼻尖正对着他瘦削  
而有力的胯部。

“Be my guest.”Jarvis一脸正直的笑了笑。Tony有些不好意思的伸手探向对方的裤裆，却在这时候，口袋里的硬物的轮廓又成功引起了他的注意——世界上有多少种东西长得像小正方体一样的呢？Tony想：宇宙魔方？骰子？打火机？显然都不太像。看在Jarvis没有责怪他在这样重要的场合魂不附体的面子上，他终于忍不住犯贱的手，非常迅速的从Jarvis的口袋里把那玩意儿掏了出来。

“Tony，你怎么了？”Jarvis装作非常无辜的对Tony眨了眨眼。Tony用满是怨恨的眼神深深剜了他一记，生平第一次睁得这样大的眼睛红通通的，活像一只兔子。

Tony掏出来的东西自然不是宇宙魔方或是其他什么玩意儿。那只是一个简单的天鹅绒盒子，里面装着一枚戒指。一枚款式简单的男士戒指，正面镶着小小一颗钻石，背面刻着Tony的名字。

“你说要一辈子陪着我，我考虑了一下，觉得这没什么不妥……”

Tony把装着戒指的盒子往Jarvis胸口一扔，双手捂住脸发出一声哀嚎：“为什么！要挑这种场合！天啊！我还光着屁股！”

“我本来想换一个更庄重的场合，毕竟楼下就有教堂……你为什么就非得这么好奇的把它掏出来呢？”Jarvis说得好有道理，仿佛搞砸这么一件浪漫的事情他一点责任都没有，“好吧，既然事情已经发生了。Tony Stark，你愿意做我的丈夫吗？”

“我现在塞回去还来得及吗？”Tony绝望的问。

“如果你说yes的话，我现在就可以给你戴上戒指。”

“好吧……那我就勉强答应……”话还没有说完，他的左手无名指上就套上了一个冰凉的东西，Jarvis甚至还吻了吻他的手背，Tony害羞的尽全力把脸埋进枕头里。

“可我没有戒指可以给你……”他说。

“你已经给了我这个，”Jarvis敲了敲胸前的反应堆，“它比世界上任何一颗宝石都明亮，而且它是独一无二的。”

他们钻进被子里，Tony让Jarvis从后面搂住自己，他们的双手缠绕在一起。

“我永远不会离开你的。”Jarvis说。

“是吗？”

“这些年，你以为我消失了，但这并不是真的。我一直在你身边，在远处默默观察着你的生活，只是始终没有走近，告诉你我的存在。”他的手划过Tony的肩膀、  
手臂，“因为我离开的时候，我以为我再也没有机会见到你了，我的不告而别让你伤透了心。现在我又回来了，你会怎么看待我？你还会像从年那样爱我吗？”

“我当然爱你——”Jarvis的食指按住了Tony的嘴唇。

“何况，接受了神盾局的帮助，我已经不是自由人了。我的一举一动都在被监视着，我怎么能拿你的生活来冒险呢？”Jarvis说，“好在Natasha是个好人，她总能找到一两个见缝插针的机会让我抽空去看看你。更幸运的事情就发生在我们从山洞逃出来的时候，子弹打碎了紧贴着我心脏的通讯器，医生在我的皮肤里注射了另一种通讯器，非常容易被破坏，”他露出前臂上崭新的疤痕，“这几天内发生的事情，没有人会知道。”

“所以我是你的秘密……”

“没错，你是我的秘密。”他吻了吻他棕色的头发，关上最后一盏灯，“睡吧，亲爱的。”

“我会让你自由的，”Tony在黑暗中说，“总有一天，我会让你回到我的身边。”

“嗯。”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

 

第二天早上，Steve Rogers的直升机准时停在了小镇的一片荒地上。Tony Stark戴着墨镜欢天喜地的坐在石垛上朝他挥手。

“你订婚了。”四倍视力的Steve第一眼就看见了他无名指上的戒指，“Tony，对你来说真是不可思议，我为你感到高兴，但是我担心你的未婚夫——”

美国队长转头望了旁边套着黑色风衣的金发男人一眼。

“你会为我们保守秘密的，是吗？”Jarvis伸手揽住Tony的肩膀，“作为Tony的叔叔。”

他可没忘记他离开之后，Tony和Steve之间还有一段……虽然最后发现那只是一场误会。

“当然，”Steve真诚的点点头，“当然。你是他认真过的唯一一个。”


	5. The 41st to 50th Shades of Tony

第四十一道阴影：招安

对于自己在伊拉克的遭遇，Steve Rogers一路上没有给他任何评论，比如“那些恐怖分子真是坏透了”，或者“下次再也不能一个人去那样危险的地方”，这和他往日的作风完全不同。他安静的驾驶直升机带他回到纽约，Pepper和Happy早已带着一支医疗队在机场等他，当Steve Rogers扶着他走下舷梯的时候，Tony努力入戏好让自己看上去更虚弱一点。

“我过几天再来看你，”Steve依然很友好的同他告别，Tony对大兵敬礼示意，“订婚愉快。”

“你得去Malibu别墅才能见到我，最好提前预约，”Tony举起手臂好让医疗队把那些医疗器材安置在自己身上，“我要展开我的研究，在那边的私人工作室里。”

“我反对，Tony。”Pepper凑到他跟前把氧气罩盖在他脸上好让他暂时闭嘴，“在你各项身体指标检查合格之前，你被禁止展开任何研究。等等，刚才你手上一闪而过的是什么东西……”

“那是我的随身wifi，以免在别墅里你不肯让我上网——”Tony隔着氧气罩咕哝着。

“——那你不能总黑进我们竞争对手的数据库，只为了寻找优越感！”Pepper反驳。

Steve Rogers绝对是个好人，Tony想，因为此时他也伸出一只手，展示了一下他大拇指上的戒指，替自己打掩护：“没错，戒指款随身wifi，这是神盾局的新产品。你看，我也有一个。”

Tony实诚的点点头。

“神盾局？”Pepper有些担忧的皱眉，“Tony……你还在跟他们密切联系吗，这可不太好……”

所以，以随身wifi的名义，Tony私定终身的秘密被完美的隐瞒了。至于在宣布婚礼的日子里迎接Pepper的怒火，那是另一桩留待以后再考虑的麻烦事。

Pepper的权威是无法抗拒的，Malibu别墅的实验室果然被关闭了一周，而在这一周里，Tony不得不接受各方面的体检、复建治疗和……痔疮手术。上帝作证，他在每次rough sex发生之后都认真清理过了，但是他很遗憾的缺乏良好的卫生条件。

一周以后，他如愿以偿的回到了工作室，然后新建了一个秘密项目，将它取名为“Mark II”。

他打开邮箱，收到一个未知IP从法国发来的邮件，写着，“刚刚完成了反恐任务，准备前往另一个国家。”邮件附带着一张照片，背景是卢浮宫灯火通明的玻璃金字塔，拍照的人正站在塞纳河畔，金字塔在照片里仿佛一颗明亮的钻石。Tony当然知道给他发邮件的人会是谁，所以他愉快的敲击着键盘，“Bon Voyage”，然后点了发送。那个IP从此没有了消息，但他相信对方已经收到了自己的回复。Tony对此有十分的把握，十拿九稳的好像那是一个住在自己电脑里的小情人一样。

他继续埋下头来干自己的事情。机械臂颤巍巍的送来一杯咖啡，双奶双糖，棒极了。“谢谢你，Dummy。”他对机械臂唠叨，“你的Daddy我正在做一些秘密的活儿，我不知道现在还有谁是可以信任的，所以我们暂时把它放在自己的数据库里。”机械臂若有所思的点点头，端着喝空的咖啡杯走了。

他大概花了两天时间重建了他在山洞里设计的盔甲的原型机，又花了五天时间改进里面的各项机能——绞尽脑汁的让它更高效、安全、所向无敌、穿脱方便，那段时间可真够难熬的，因为他得对穿着它的人的生命安全负责。没错，这个盔甲并不是为他自己设计的，当然他会在过会儿为自己设计一套情侣款，一套嵌入外部能源的盔甲，但毫无疑问这套盔甲是为那个胸口自带核能装置的人准备的——然后，就是“试穿”过程。他当然不能像个裁缝一样把正在出任务的Jarvis拉回来左右丈量，好在他在注册总裁秘书的时候他就私自扫描了他的身体数据，做成了三维模型。

唯一的麻烦来自每隔一段时间就会试图闯入工作室敦促自己睡觉的Pepper：他像个烈士一样，并不怕被拖去睡觉，却忍不住担心自己的小秘密会被她发现。所以他必须在Pepper势不可挡的踏进工作室之前，关掉立体投影，关掉电脑，藏起半完成的动力装置，然后假装自己在工作台上“忙里偷闲”的补眠。

“你可骗不了我，Tony。电脑主机都还是热的！”Pepper气喘吁吁的试着将惺忪着熊猫眼的男人扛上楼，“手松开，让我把它摘下来！睡觉的时候可不允许戴着随身wifi！Tony……你真是一点长进也没有，我休假结束之后你该怎么办……”

可怜的Pepper——尽管她竭尽全力的试图推迟了盔甲的完工期限，一个月后它还是闪亮登场了，字面上的意思。可惜盔甲的主人看上去这个月里都非常的忙，忙到没有只言片语送过来，更无暇试穿他的新盔甲。Tony只好转移注意力去制作另一套盔甲，并且同时改进了反应堆的设计。他并不缺天才创意好让自己不断忙起来，只不过没办法让自己整天保持心情愉快。

看在上帝的份上，他的未婚夫对他不闻不问！

不过Steve Rogers倒是如约来探望他了，在他做第二套盔甲时。他在自己的工作室里“接见”了Steve，因为那套盔甲尚未成型，而Steve又是一个搞不清楚新科技的老古董。

“我是两年前才知道Jarvis在替我们（神盾局）工作的……谢谢你的咖啡，呃……（看了帽子一眼）Dummy，”Steve说，“Natasha是知情者，但是希望隐瞒这件事的人是Jarvis自己。至于为什么要隐瞒……我想他已经和你解释过了。Jarvis加入神盾局是自愿的，是为了肃清Hydra在神盾局内的残留势力。”他吞了一口咖啡，咖啡很美味，但接下来的事情有些难以启齿，“我这次来，Fury也是知道的。他想托我转告你，虽然你和他之间存在一些没有解决的矛盾，但是神盾局随时愿意与你和解。为了表现他的诚意，Jarvis杀死了他上司的那件事，他完全不会追究。”

在谈及Fury的时候，Tony一脸爱理不理的样子。其实Steve对于Fury的承诺也持保留态度，他并没有完全撒谎，但其中能有多少可信，取决于对方智商如何。“但Fury毕竟只是个有点奸诈的正派人，”他对Tony说，“所以他倒不至于对Jarvis干出什么特别不可原谅的事情来。”

“哦，他当然没有。”Tony一边大力敲打着零件一边说，“他只是把Jarvis当作他花了好价钱买来的奴隶，当作实现他正派目的的工具。”他扔下锤子，侧过头与Steve对视，“作为神盾局的特工，美国队长，请你告诉我，你觉得你和Jarvis平等吗？你看看你一身冠冕堂皇的制服，你根本不能理解Jarvis一无所有，除了身上被装满各种仪器的感受，为了陪我一天他都不得不从手臂里挖出监视器。他自始至终被像机器一样控制着，他没有自由，没有能被承认的身份，而你拥有声望和地位，拥有自己的纪念馆，驾驶着自己的直升飞机跨越整个美洲飞过来见我，还该死的在替Nick Fury说教！”

Steve被反驳的无话可说，只能忧心忡忡问：“那你接下来打算怎么办？”

“我要让他回到我身边。”

“Fury绝对不会答应的……”

“那就让他懊丧的抱着自己光秃秃的脑袋哭鼻子去吧。”

本来话已说绝，两人之间也就没什么好商量的了。然而Steve并没有表现出要离开的意思，而是杵着眉头，欲言又止。

“我知道Nick Fury的打算……”犹豫了半天，Steve还是开口了，这些话本来是在Tony答应和神盾局和解之后才能说的，但Tony毕竟是他的小辈，他还没有忘记自己答应过一个人要好好照顾Tony的话，“他想要招安你，是因为他打算在神盾局内部组建一支独立的精锐小队。我和Natasha是第一批人选，Natasha已经被Fury派到印度去招募另一位秘密成员，而我则过来说服你加入，因为Fury希望你能为这支小队的武器装备的开发和日常开销买单。”

这样一来事情就说得通了。Tony发出一声冷笑：“狐狸都没他奸诈，他要是经商，Stark企业准会倒闭。”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

Steve来看他之后又三个星期，他对工作的热情终于逐渐淡了下来，已经学会了在不想干活的时候就躺在沙发上用Netflix看电影。Pepper的休假早已结束了，这意味着别墅里长时间以来只有他孤身一人。所以就算他几天不吃饭，裹着浴巾在客厅里喝酒也没人管得了他。有时候他还会手贱看上几部调教系的小电影，把里面器大活好的男主角想象成他的未婚夫，然后再四仰八叉的在沙发上火辣辣的撸一把。这简直成了他酒后的固定娱乐活动，健康无害，积极向上。

直到有一天晚上，准确来说是小电影的第74分28秒时，在他手握着自己的器官颤抖着释放出来之后，一条邮件将他从死鱼般躺倒的贤者时间里炸了出来——

“现在进入中场休息时间。Stark先生，请务必把下一发的机会留给我。”

“For God’s sake，你这个偷窥狂！”Tony拿浴巾胡乱摸了一把刚刚释放的黏液，一手攥住手机，一手捂住下体落荒而逃的钻进房间，换上整齐的睡衣睡裤。

躺在床上的手机又震动起来：“好久不见，你紧张兮兮的表情真是非常迷人。”

“你就永远挑不对时间吗？Jarvis！”Tony手舞足蹈、怒气冲冲的冲窗外、门后、床底下、柜子里，冲任何一处可以藏人的地方喊道，“还是说你根本就是故意的！”

他狠狠的跺脚想要表现自己的愤怒，却无奈脚下的地毯太软太厚，支撑重量的那条腿的膝盖又突然一个悬空，他失去了重心，向后倒去。“不好！要倒！！”他在心里嚎叫着，准备好结结实实的摔一记——一个人影不知什么时候出现在了他的身后，双手圈住了他的肩膀。

“I got you.”

 

第四十二道阴影：诱惑

“你很紧张。”身后的男人评价道，环绕着他肩膀的手臂逐渐下滑到腰和胯的交界处。当修长而有些微冷的手掌贴着皮肤在他的肚皮上轻柔和缓慢的抚摸之后，Tony弓起的背稍稍放松下来。

“我没想到你回来，就算是回来，也没有提前让我知道。”Tony解开睡衣的下面几颗扣子，好让那件紧绷的衣服不会勒住爱抚他的手，“也是，你现在越来越野了，你是技术高明的特工，你忙于出现在世界各地维护和平，早就不是被我养在家里的宠物可以随叫随到了。”

“嘿，”那双手抗议的捏起一块他的肚皮，“我从来不是你养的宠物，我是你的管家。”

“没错，管家，曾经是。”Tony纠正道，“随便你怎么说吧，那你现在呢——”他脑袋里还组织了一大堆抱怨的话没有来得及说出口，Jarvis就掰过他的下巴还给他一个漫长的令人窒息的吻。

“那你现在还想要把我养在家里吗？”当两人分开后，他问Tony道，“好像，每天困在家里看着自己的主人吃垃圾食品、作息不规律还不听劝，也不是什么让人愉快的差事。”

“得了吧，我也不想要一个和自己生活乐趣完全不一致，天天只知道早晨看书看报晚上喝guinness的管家（这是Tony新发现的关于Jarvis的细节，住在Victor神父的教堂里时，Jarvis的房间里滚出几瓶guinness的空瓶子），你竟然还吃haggis（早饭，在Victor神父礼貌的注视下Tony很克制的尝了一口，那是一堆说不出来是什么东西的内脏），你这个异食癖！”Tony反唇相讥。

“Tony，”Jarvis捏住他的脸，用缓慢而标准的英语一字一顿告诉他，“我以为我好不容易得到一个晚上的空闲时间，我们可以干一些让人愉快的时候。结果我们竟然在这里斗嘴，这实在是太浪费时间了。”

Tony非常羞愧的低了下头。

Jarvis迅速的扯下Tony的裤子，攥住那根意外被吓软，现在已经开始逐渐抬头的器官，“抱歉，但我想还是把主导权交给我吧。”

Jarvis攥住Tony的分身，牵引着他来到距离窗户一米左右的位置，让他在柔软的长毛绒地毯上双腿打开着跪下，Tony诱人的身体毫无保留的展示在窗前。Jarvis打开他房间里悬挂的枝形吊灯，明亮的光线一下子照亮了房间的每一个角落，玻璃上倒映出Tony自己的影子，跪倒在地的他仿佛第五大道展示柜里的人形模特。

紧接着，Jarvis的身影也倒影在了玻璃上，他拿着一条从Tony的衣柜里翻出的子夜蓝的领带，一圈圈蒙住Tony的眼睛：“接下来发生的事，只有我能看到。你愿意为我一个人表演吗？”

“我愿意。”Tony毫不犹豫的回答他。

“很好。”Jarvis依次轻咬住他两边的耳垂，“现在，诱惑我。”

Tony似乎是愣了一会儿，被人狠狠虐待，他倒是有些经验，但是诱惑？诱惑一个他爱的人？Jarvis怎么会不知道，他的爱有多卑微，他愿意放弃自己一切存在的价值、甚至愿意毁灭自己来成全Jarvis，处于这样立场的自己，哪里有资格去实现“诱惑”？

但是Jarvis的命令并没有更改，他只是更加鼓励的告诉他：“Tony，来诱惑我。”

Tony仍然迷惑，但终于尝试着开始。他知道Jarvis站在他的身后，玻璃里映出他们的倒影。他的双手是自由的，所以他就像刚才在楼下沙发上那样，开始自己抚摸自己。他的手指沾湿唾液，从胸前划过，缓慢而大胆，一直延伸到下体。当手指套住自己的器官之后，他没有摆动手腕，而是前后摆动起自己的臀部。他摆动的幅度越来越大，诱人的小穴在每次的前倾之后都毫无保留的暴露出来。小穴暴露在空气中的感觉，让他逐渐开始变得兴致高涨。他终于开始借助自己的手，来回摩擦自己的前端，他腾出一只手，好让自己跪趴在地上，小穴毫无保留的展示在Jarvis的面前，打开的双腿间可以看到他快速移动的双手和滴落下来的透明的液体。他将小穴用力吸住、再放松，隐约有鲜红的肠肉从里面暴露出来，但还是不够，那紧密的地方迫切的希望有人来开拓。

而此时的Tony情绪高涨到已经不在需要表演什么……

“插进来，”他用喘息的气声呻吟着，“求求你插进来。”

Jarvis只是吝啬的拿一根手指安抚那个还在不断开合的小穴，在它的边缘划着圈。那个地方有很多次被撕裂后伤疤的痕迹，有一部分是别人造成的，有一部分是自己造成的。也许是因为很长时间的使用之后，肠肉也开始变得松弛了，所以才能在短暂的开拓之后就变得松软。理智的说来，Tony的肉体算不上美好，不擅长诱惑的他，做出的动作也显得有些可笑。但再美好的肉体——不管是少年紧致的肉体，还是女人曲线玲珑的身体，都没有这具备受摧残的身体来得让自己渴望。他切切实实感受到了自己的渴望，渴望到需要所有的理智告诫自己再多一点享受前戏的过程，而不是像一个思春少年一样把自己埋进Tony的身体里。他的确成功的诱惑了自己。

“再多给我一点，这根本就不够。”Tony哀求说，他的表情说不上是痛苦还是愉悦，“怎么会这样，我感觉我的肠道里好湿，湿的就快有水流出来了……”

Jarvis没有理会他的疑惑，径自把温暖过的润滑液用手指一点点的往里面送，装作惊讶的回答：“我想山洞里面的守卫说的并没有错，再这样被我干下去，也许你会怀孕的。”Jarvis的另一只手撩起Tony的分身，用柔软的指腹刺激它的前端，“糟糕，这里也有水流出来了……”他又打开了Tony的口腔，将手指上沾着的Tony自己的体液抹在他的舌头上，在他的口腔里不停玩弄直到那里也止不住的流出液体……

没有办法说话，Tony发出一声凄惨的呜咽，因为欲火焚身，也因为被玩弄而感到无比羞耻。

“这三个地方，我该照顾哪一个才好呢？它们看上去都这样柔软、湿润、让人着迷。”Jarvis说，“我该直接把精液射进你的肚子里呢，还是射在你的嘴里，看你自己咽下去呢？”他说着，看到蒙住眼睛的领带上洇湿的水迹，凑近了给他一个吻，“我知道你就快等不及了，快回答我。”

“全部……”Tony带着哭腔说，“我全部都想要……”

“如你所愿。”

膨胀到不能再硬的分身终于刺穿了Tony身下的小穴，他们两人保持着面对面的坐姿，一只手搂住Tony的脖子不停的接吻，另一只手爱抚着Tony的前端。Jarvis使用着Tony身下的小穴直到Tony在自己的手中颤抖着一股股释放出来，他又按下Tony的后脑勺，让他替自己口交。Tony的口腔太湿润了，以至于每一次的进出之间都着水声和滴落的唾液，他没有克制自己占有Tony的欲望，而是一次又一次深深插入喉咙最深处，让他感到自己存在带来的压倒性的窒息感和鼻腔的酸涩。直到Tony再也没有力气吞吐，而是任由对方控制着自己的后脑勺，将自己当作一个玩偶一样使用后，将精液一滴不漏的送进了自己的食道。

当一切过后，他强势的情人又恢复了之前的温柔，将他抱到浴室仔细的清洗，直到他干净的仿佛从来没有被人玷污过一样。


End file.
